Oni Hogosha
by Lord Kenshin Himura
Summary: [AU]The story talks about Naruto as an demon guardian. It happens after the Sasuke rescues. Discontinued: Read Author Bio for more Info.
1. Prologue

** Oni Hogosha**  
**Demon Guardians**

**Prologue**

AU This story is an alternative universe of the Naruto story. It happens after the Sasuke rescues. The story talks about Naruto's secrets and his new path. This path that he will be following will be met with emotional trauma along with new adventures. The story will have a lot of new characters. They will be added as the story advances. I hope you enjoy the story, please leave feedbacks so we can improve to your structural desire.

The story talks about Naruto as an Oni Hogosha or Demon guardian. He finds this out from Kyuubi. He finds himself with left behind with responabilites and wishes of his parents that he must fulfil, while keeping part of his life in secret. Along the way, He will encounter the truth about his hidden past as well as meet new people who will become a part of his family as well as face challenges he must accustom to. The adventures will be filled with details, actions and emotions; consequently it is not a comedy.

This story is not based on romance but rest assured it will happen. Main pairing will be Naruto and the beautiful mist kunochi Kasumi, Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi and Rin. May others will be displayed are: Shikamaru X Temari, Hinata X Kiba, Neji X Tenten, Lee x Ino.

As for the ultimate trio: expect the alliance between falcon master Isamu Takasugi, Uzumaki Naruto and Shirawaka Kasumi. The story will also display a variety of new jutsus and skills specially made by yours truly.

Main characters that will appear from the original series (with some roles) are: Tsunade, Jiraya, Kyuubi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Rin, Gai, Sandaime, Yondaime, Haku, Zabuza, Neji, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Tazuna, Shizune, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Akatsuki.

New added character (OC): Shinku Kikyo, Shinku Yuki, Shirawaka Kasumi, Kanzaki Kazama, Kanzaki Shizuka, Isamu Takasugi, Shinku Takeo, Arai Shakkuu, Yori, Osamu, Takeshi.

Villains: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Akatsuki, Akio, Hanzo, …

**Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him. However, I do own the OC characters and techniques that I have created.**

**Note: I am started to edit the chapters fixing some of the inconsistent materials (timeline) along with adding a few more stories… be sure to re-read once more, as some parts might change.**

Among the changes:

Yuna's name change to Yuki.

Editing the technique lists making it simpler, removed a few styles, added techniques from the Naruto data book two.

Added Character Introduction section.

Corrected errors (I hope I got them all .)

A edited chapter usually says > This chapter has been edited, in the end of the chapter.


	2. Revelation trough a dream

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 1: Revelation trough a dream**

In the land of the fire country, where leaves danced at the slightest movement of the winds, laid the hidden village of Konoha. In was a night of a full moon and the villagers were sleeping soundly. It had been three months, since Konoha was forced into a war they did not wish, a war against _Otogakure_. Orochimaru, a former Konoha traitor, founded the village of Oto on purpose to destroy Konoha. He managed to mount a surprise attack on the village during the chuunin selection exam with the help of _Sunagakure_. His plan left Konoha partially destroyed and caused the loss of many leaf shinobis not to mention the loss of Sandaime. However, Konoha survived the ordeal and Suna realized they had been used, thus they joined Konoha in the war, which also cost the loss of their Kazekage in the hands of Orochimaru. Konoha finally seemed on track, after the return of Tsunade, who became Godaime and took power last month.

However, last week proved that the enemy was still there as the last member of the Uchiha clan had betrayed his own village, to seek power in the hands of Orochimaru for his own ambition. The rescue mission attempted by Tsunade to retrieve the possessed Uchiha Sasuke was not only a failure but almost cost the lives of the four genins and their newly promoted chuunin leader. They had to fight five of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards along with Uchiha Sasuke himself, which they managed somewhat, with the help of an additional genin and three more genins from Suna. They were now safe, but the scare of the battle still remained inside of Uzumaki Naruto who considered Uchiha Sasuke as his best friend and even brother.

After the betrayal and the failure to keep his promise to Haruno Sakura, he fell back into his own darkness, with troublesome nights. A night, like tonight where he finds himself in a strange dream.

* * *

As he woke up, Naruto finds himself in the dark dampen corridors, where his curse rests, as he walks towards it, he hears the fox's evil laughs. 

"So, you finally came back, your torments must have convinced you, to see me… Tell me, how could you dare to sacrifice yourself for such a pathetic loser, who doesn't care about his own good…" asked Kyuubi.

Naruto knew Kyuubi was right, if it wasn't for the fox's chikara he would have probably been dead by now, and even if Sasuke had intentions to kill him he still did not want to believe it, his face was filled with sorrow and hopelessness.

"You are just like your father… that guy would sacrifice himself for every single villagers he sees… but at least he knew to tell the difference between good and evil, a fool who values revenge more then his own happiness doesn't deserve friends like you" said the great fox, while looking straight at the boy.

Naruto was about to defend Sasuke, but the last words of _Youkai_, got his disturbed. "You… you know my father?" was all he could mutter.

"Of course I do, that bastard _Arashi_ is living in heavens with _Shinku_ _Kikyo_, while I am stuck here with their pup. If it were not for them, I wouldn't even be participating in this boring adventure. You should have heard of your father by now, he was the one who technically trapped me into you…" grunted the _youkai_.

"What?" interrupted Naruto, as he understood nothing of what Kyuubi just told him.

The fox looked at the boy and stated, "Yes, your father is the one you know as Yondaime, _Uzumaki Arashi_ is his real name, and your mother is a _Shinku_, who are the guardians of youkais. They watch over the _Onimakai_ realm where I come from. Funny isn't? These humans consider you as a demon while your clan is guardians of demons in the _youkai_ realm, if they only knew how much superior you were to them".

Naruto was in turmoil, here he is talking to the demon that almost destroyed the village he calls home and branded him as a demon telling him he is some lord of demons.

"So you mean that I am not human? If I am not, then why am I left here, why was I abandoned? Why?", he asked the demon frantically.

"Well let's see, the _Shinku_ live and watch over the third sky, which is the _Onimakai_, so that technically makes you half-human", replied the fox beast.

He noticed Naruto falling more into despair, it was understandable; all his life the boy had suffered from solitude being treated as a demon.

"Look, I know it is hard to swallow what I just said, but you got to pick up yourself, you have a very hard life in front of you, and a even harder destiny. You should stop acting dumb and start realizing your potential, if not the gifts that you received from your parents will be for nothing", said calmly the Fox.

Naruto looked at him viciously, "Gift? What gift? You? You are a curse; if it weren't for you at least people would treat me like a human… why? Why did they do this to me, I don't want this all I want is a normal life, where I would have people acknowledge my existence, is that to much ask?" screamed the blond boy.

"I know I seem like the problem but I am not, people took you the wrong way, you are the protector of this village, the prize of this village for having the courage to stand up to even a demon as powerful as me. It is true, your father could have elaborated more, but if the village knew who you were, your life would have been a living hell…" replied Kyuubi. He paused for a second, realizing the utter silence of the boy. "They would have treated you like a deity and that would have offended the gods, not only that people would revere you and others will try to capture you, you already noticed this didn't you? Did you forget that there are fools who are trying to capture you so they can get me? It is utterly funny, but they believe that you are me, but you are not, but you won't be able to change their twisted minds. Trust me, it is better to be not known then to be used for things people can achieve by themselves. You would be the wish maker of everyone, for every second of your life", said Kyuubi.

Naruto sat for an hour, he knew what Kyuubi was telling was true; he himself didn't want to be treated as a god. However, the task his parents set upon him was a path of suffering, but it was also a path of hope, hope that people will like him because of how he would act, not because he is a half human and half-guardian. He will follow the path, but in order to do that he needed to toughen up, since the times for pranks over. Resolute of his decision he looked at Kyuubi.

"Your father told Sarutobi to keep your secret hidden, till you are ready to take his place, I would have talked to you earlier but the false ideas the villagers gave you of me, kept me from contacting you… we have a lot to learn, you not only have to master Uzumaki clans abilities but you also have to master your own _Shinku_ abilities, we already lost a lot of time", said the Fox, as he began to talk again.

Naruto looked at himself, trying to figure out what his traits was.

"You won't find it like that, the Uzumakis didn't have anything like Hyuugas or Uchihas, they were the master of speed and chikara control, their ability was inside of them, they can manipulate their chikaras like spirals just by thought and their speed was like a flash, hence why you father got nicknamed _Konoha Kiiroi Issen_" replied the Fox.

"Just great, nothing to show off…" replied Naruto comically.

"Ha ha, yeah I guess, nothing until they fall in front of an Uzumaki, then they get impressed, but then are to late to report about it. But you do have a trait on your mother sides, those cute red eyes you show when you get desperate... those crimson eyes are the only way to distinct you from a normal human" laughed the Fox.

"Okay, now I am glad, no body knows who I am, god who wants to be treated by sick freak like Orochimaru", laughed Naruto.

"Well yeah, I guess that's a good point about this whole secret, but you ability is not to copy jutsus. It is more the ability to learn at a faster rate and the ability to control the foxes. You are the master of the foxes, this is specific to you only, since each _Shinku_ is in charge of a different beast and since your mother was in charge of the foxes. May I ask what's so damn funny?" asked Kyuubi as he suddenly stopped when he noticed Naruto fall in the floor as he burst into laughter.

"This is to much, that must be the dumbest thing I heard, I suck at learning, please stop, you going to kill me with your jokes, learning faster ha ha ha ha" giggled Naruto.

Kyuubi was certain this kid was a fox now; only a fox would be able to laugh when it was time to be serious.

"Tell me then, how did you manage to learn kage bunshin or even rasengan so quickly then? Don't tell me a fairy came while you were a sleep and cast a wish spell on you right? Stop acting like a dumbass" mocked Kyuubi.

Naruto was silent; the explication Kyuubi gave would certainly explain why he learned those skills so fast.

"It's not the bloodlines fault if you don't learn them, it still depends of you, I you don't want to learn then even the bloodline can't help you. You really need some hard training… meet me tomorrow night at the waterfalls" yelled the _youkai_.

"Eh waterfalls what for?" replied the confused kid.

"I am going take you to _Onimakai_, there we can start your training. Unless you can find another place to summon me without waking up the whole neighborhood that is" said Kyuubi with a smirk.

Naruto looked at him with investigating eyes as he yelled, "You think I am a fool? That is your plan isn't it, you want me to summon you so you can free yourself to cause havoc again and destroy the village!"

Kyuubi felt really dumb, here he was trying to help this lad and this guy is still taking him as a treat.

"For the final time, I don't give a damn about your village, the only reason I attacked is because _Kikyo_ asked me too, since it was written in the prophecy. If you don't believe me, ask Gamabunta, he's from _Onimakai_ also like all the beasts' humans summon. Oh yeah, don't tell the others, they would not understand, sweet dreams" said the demon fox as Naruto felt being pulled back into reality.

He jumped up from his bed. _"This must have been a horrible nightmare"_, thought Naruto as he got up.

"Oh yeah I forgot, the activation of your crimson eyes relies on your belief of who you are, if you believe you are _Shinku_, if you do only then will it activate itself, ciao" whispered the fox.

Naruto was stunned; it wasn't a dream after all. As he lay back in his bed, he was tormented by thoughts of what just happened. Was Kyuubi telling him the truth, or was he using him? It was only a few hours before sunrise, tried to sleep a bit, it seems his twisted life took another high turn, one, which he wasn't sure of.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited.

* * *

**Character Introductions**

_Shinku Kikyo_: Mother of Naruto, a Shinku who was the guardians of foxes. The wandering kitsune Oni Hogosha, who traveled from village to village, accompanied by her foxes. She was known to be a master of disguise, hiding her beauty only to those who had a pure heart. OC character.

_Uzumaki Arashi/Yondaime/ Konoha Kiiroi Issen_: The legendary Yellow flash of Konohagure. He became the fourth Hokage at the age of 22 and led the village into peace. Four years later, he died at the battle against the demon Kyuubi Kitsune. He is Naruto's father. Before dieing he sealed the demon inside his son and hoped that he would one day rise and take his role as the protector of Konoha. Semi-OC character.

**

* * *

Glossary**

_Oni Hogosha:_ Demon Guardians/Protectors

_Onimakai:_ composed of 2 words "oni" and "makai" which means world of demon spirits.

_Kitsune:_ Fox.

_Shinku:_ The word means scarlet or crimson color. They are the people who are demon guardians. Legend says that they were once a tribe that lived on earth, but had managed to open a portal to _Onimakai_. For their talent the gods gave them the responsibilities to guard their demons and live there. In return they were given the powers beyond any humans and were declared as _tenshi_.

_Sunagakure:_ hidden village of sand.

_Otogakure:_ hidden village of sound.

_Tenshi:_ Angels.

_Youkai:_ Demon beast.


	3. Meeting under the Moonlight

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 2: Meeting under the Moonlight**

The sun had awakened a few hours ago, when Naruto reopened his eyes. He was still shaken with the events that unfolded last night. He did not know if he should trust Kyuubi or not, was the great demon telling him the truth or was this a scheme to get out of his barrier. He needed some advice, it was clear that speaking to anyone from the village would be trouble, so he thought maybe _Gamabunta_ can help him decide. But first he wanted to try that Shinku eyes that Kyuubi talked about that would certainly clarify something_. "He said, I must concentrate on who I am, very well it shouldn't be that hard"_, thought Naruto, as he concentrated and decided to accept that he was a Shinku. Oh course after awhile he abandoned the idea, he hadn't noticed any change in him; instead he decided to train on his summoning by trying to bring out Gamabunta.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu", he screamed after performing the seals.

The ground began to trouble and he began to rise up as the giant toad appeared. Naruto was shocked, since it was the first time he managed to summon the king toad at his own will.

"WHATTTTT! Who summoned me now", screamed the king toad, "Oh it's you kid, what do you need now and what happen to your eyes, why are they red? New fashion?"

"Red eyes? What the hell are you talking about, you need glasses or what Gamaoyab…", Naruto suddenly stopped talking, as he noticed his nails looked like claws.

"I guess you don't look at your own reflection, lets take a dive in the water, then you can see you reflection in the river below", grunted the toad, as he leaped in the falls with his carrier.

Naruto looked at his reflection on the water and noticed that Gama was right, he must've transformed, without realizing it. "So the damn fox was right…" he muttered.

The boy and the toad then had a long discussion about what Kyuubi had told earlier. Gamabunta was of course surprised at first, but he acknowledged that Kyuubi was in fact right and that Naruto did posses the Shinku traits. He then told him that he was present during the encounter between Kyuubi, Arashi and the _Oni Hogosha no Kitsune_, although, he heard the rumors about the last moments of Yondaime death, he could not confirm it since the Hokage had asked him to return to his domain in Onimakai. He felt guilty that he failed to recognize the boy, considering he looked almost like Arashi.

"That _Myobu_ is trustworthy, although we acted as enemies, he is one of the celestial ones, under the direct command of the god _Inari_ and the guardian of foxes. They are the only ones who can summon him. If you can that means that you are the new guardian of the foxes, which is not unlikely since it is traditionally passed down to their children at their deaths. Do as he says, I guess we'll be meeting much more then the usual if you come to Onimakai. I am sure the Shinku would be happy to learn that the foxes have their guardian back. They had been missing one for 13 years now. You still have a lot to learn though", grunted Gamabunta.

After Gamabunta had disappeared, Naruto sat down and reflected on the events of the day. How could have life changed so much in a day he wondered. These new abilities and task looked promising except for the fact that he would have live a life of solitude. It was inevitable now, not only that he could not tell anyone about this but he also had to live it secretly. God knows what would happen if anyone found out and having been living a life of hell for the last 13 years he didn't want to find that out. Anyway he looked at it the outcome of his revelation would cause more harm then good. Akatsuki was already in his tails and that revelation would probably send nations after him.

Even though he hated his parents' decisions, they were right. Human beings were too greedy, they would fight endless wars just to stronger then their neighbors, he's secret must remain hidden for the sake of all he cherished. To keep the world from becoming more chaotic he would have to become stronger, much stronger then he would have imagined. He would have to control his power now and having Kyuubi as a trainer would be his best outcome, considering the fox knows more about him then himself. It was decided, the meeting under the moonlight was now settled, and thus he decided to head home to prepare for the upcoming night.

* * *

As the clocks ticked midnight, the village was silent; the villagers were in deep slumber. Naruto on the other hand was not, using his skills he managed to get to the waterfalls without much alerting the guards. He was impressed at his success after all stealth was amongst his worst abilities, considering how hyperactive and loud mouth he was. He attributed his success to his dark outfit he had purchased earlier during the day. Wearing his usual orange outfit would have surely got him caught. He had put his old outfit inside his backpack, just in case he needed it for the morning. As he landed on the hill near the falls, he called Kyuubi subconsciously and found himself back in the dark dampen corridors. 

"Glad to see that you took the right path, shall we get going", replied Kyuubi by throwing a big scroll with the Shinku marking at the young shinobi.

"The following seals must be performed to open the realm gate, the spell in the end of the scroll is the one used to summon me, remember to activate your bloodline before you perform the seals, the monsters there wont mind having you for breakfast if they don't consider you as a guardian" added the Fox.

Naruto looked at the scroll for a few minutes concentrating on learning the hand seals for the two jutsus. To his amazement it seemed like he already knew them, it felt wired to him, in fact now he was regretting being the class clown and not paying attention in class all these years, he probably could have learned to many skills. The truth was that he already knew them since the day he was born; it came with the bloodline, he just needed a reminder. Kyuubi was enjoying toying with the boy. He found it funny how the kid was trying to learn something he already knew.

After an hour though, the fun had ended and he revealed the facts. Naruto feeling like a dumbass scolded the great fox for a few minutes. He then activated the bloodline and performed the seals required while saying "hirogeru tenchi mitsuke: Onimakai", then slamming his palm on a nearby pillar.

A void formed on the pillar as a door opened, a door to a land where the skies were red. As Naruto entered, the void began to reseal behind him and closed. He saw eyes setting upon him as beasts began to gather around.

As instructed he performed the second set of hand seals while yelling: "koumajutsu kitsune no kyuubi". Again the land began to rise under him as the nine tailed foxed appeared under him.

The awaken fox was excited, and began to stretch his muscle after posing Naruto on the ground beside him. Being sealed for 13 years in a cage made his muscle rusty.

"Finally, it feels great to breathe some fresh air", he said with giant growl.

The beasts were surprised to see the great demon; after all he had been mysteriously disappeared for the last 13 years. They were more surprised on seeing a boy summon him. Finally one of the demons approached the boy for a closer look, it was a giant hare. The hare examined the boy a few minutes before starting to look.

"You are not Shinku Kikyo, who are you and how did manage to come here? You smell human to me, yet you also smell Shinku…" said Hikari.

"That's because he is both, he is the son of Kikyo-sama and now heir as the _Oni Hogosha no Kitsune_. He's name is Uzumaki Naruto", replied Kyuubi.

"What? She had a son? How come _Yuki_-sama didn't know about this? I never thought the maiden of fox would allow a man to touch her…" asked Hikari.

"Well, Hikari-chan, Kikyo-sama had died 13 years ago and I guess the gods had kept everyone in the dark. If you would please call _Shinku__Yuki_, I am sure she is excited to see him. Till then please move away, I didn't bring him here for vacation, but to train him", answered the demon fox.

As the boy and the great Fox began their training the _Hikari no Hayasa_ rushed to her guardian. The next few hours Kyuubi trained Naruto to master his current skills of rasengan. After all, better start with what he knew. It was clear that the boy had perfected kage bunshin and kuchiyose already. Rasengan was the most lethal arsenal the boy had, so it had to be perfected before any other training could begin.

* * *

Of course the new master and pupil were to concentrate on their training to realize that a shadowy figure was watching them. Kyuubi asked that Naruto demanded his current sensei, Jiraya to teach him fire skills. He also notified some of the advantages of this realm, such as visit from spirits that they can request. Of course he also told him that he could not meet his father or mother, since it was agreed by the _Jingi _that they would be banished to the heavens for their union. Naruto felt helpless once more, he would have loved seeing them once at least then he could have had a souvenir of them. 

Suddenly Naruto felt a warm hand on his back, he jumped away thinking that it was another demon probably considering him as food. Of course, the lady who touched him burst into laughter.

"Well, well, this is the first time that a fox got scared of a hare", she said laughing.

"Well considering, you are the _Oni Hogosha no Usagi_, known to be as deadly as your speed and a total newcomer to him, I wouldn't be surprised" replied Kyuubi while shaking his head.

"True, I had forgotten my own reputation. Long time no see _Kyuubi no Youko_. Hi, you must be Uzumaki Naruto I am _Shinku Yuki_, younger sister of your mother", said the long purple haired lady with a wink.

Seeing the boy's obvious discomfort as her tactical approach, she decided to tease him a bit more.

"Heard, your pop was a real cutie nephew, I guess I can see the proof, who would have thought Kikyo _oneesan_ would fall for a human. Too bad I couldn't snatch him before her", she said, as she giggled at him with a hug.

Naruto was scared and stunned at the same time. He failed to sense her presence and although he was amazed of her skills, she acted like a pimp. In fact, her outfits and beauty made her look like one. Not to mention getting his second hug from a woman.

"Hum, he seems to be the shy one isn't he, well I guess it's probably do to his first encounter with me, although Kyuubi why haven't you brought him here earlier? I have been waiting for him for an eternity, the damn rules forbade me to make first contact" questioned _Yuki_.

"Well he was hard to convince, after the incident the villagers made me look like the devil to him and gave him nothing but bad regards, the poor lad have been living a of hell and solitude for the last 13 years, its only recently that he has began to awaken and be acknowledged", said the Fox.

"I see, I guess I must apologies then, I wish the elder gods would allow me to take care of you, but apparently they found it to me a punishment for my poor sister… I am glad you came back though now I promise you that you always have me when you require. It is the least I can do for you to make up the time you needed me. You have a lot to learn though, but fear not your aunt Yuki is here. Not to mention the whole clan, your grand parents would be delight to see you. Mom has been worried about your well being ever since the incident", she said with a sad puppy face.

"I do need your help, I think it would be good if some of the dead spirits shinobis helped him learn more. I can help him with the fox spells of Kikyo-sama but I think you would be the perfect person to help him with the Uzumaki bloodline, there are known for their speed you know and…" said Kyuubi when he was interrupted by Yuki's intriguing looks.

"YOU MEAN THIS ARASHI WAS A SPEED FREAK? Now I am really envy Kikyo oneesan … damn sister!" yelled the purple haired Shinku. "I guess I will train him then but in that case I get to name him, ok?" she smirked.

"What? I already have a Name its Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled Naruto, to the surprise of his aunt.

"Wah, you can talk, that's great. I know you have a name, but I don't think Shinku Naruto sounds cool now does it?" replied Yuki.

Even Naruto had to admit the name did not fit well.

"I know, from now on you will be _Shinku Asura_! It's the perfect name for you, from now on that will be your name in this realm and to in the Shinku tribe. You can be Uzumaki Naruto on the human realm. Got that Asura-kun?" replied Yuki.

"Great, the name I least expected to be called here "fighting demon". At least it sounds nice, but since you get to call me that you better start training me fast aunt", sighed Naruto.

"Hah, I think Kyuubi forgot to mention how brutal I am. After I am done with you, you will be begging for mercy! You are lucky though it will be dawn in earth realm soon. So you two better get back. We shall start your training tomorrow", replied the purple haired woman with an evil smirk.

Shinku Yuki disappeared into thin air, leaving Uzumaki Naruto stunned at her speed. Meanwhile, Kyuubi began to renter his dungeon; he requested that Naruto performed the gate spell he showed him earlier.

"So what did you learn on your first day, so far?" he asked while resting in his cage.

"Well, let's see, I learned I perfected rasengan, got to meet with some of your buddies. I also learned that my closest relative is an aunt who is faster then light, a control freak and she acts like a pimp. Looks like life will be interesting with her around, she even gave me a new name, but well I guess it's much cooler then being called "whirlpool maelstrom". It looks I have a lot to learn though, I hope I am going to be up to my destiny…" laughed Naruto.

Kyuubi agreed as Naruto began to perform the seals, as they were late.

"Hirogeru tenchi mitsuke: Chikyuu!", shouted the young shinobi, as the portal began to reopen.

It was already morning in the earth realm, Naruto was still fatigued from his travel and decided to take a short nap at the waterfalls, he clothed himself to his usual attire that he had brought along with him and began sleeping.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited. 

* * *

**Character Introductions**

_Hikari no Hayasa:_ The queen of hares, known for being the fastest demon around, personal demon under the control of Shinku Yuki and … OC character.

_Shinku Asura/Uzumaki Naruto:_ Labeled as the demon fox boy, he is the son of Kikyo and Arashi. He was supposed to be considered as a hero, but the villagers did not accept him. He lived 13 years of hell, before he encountered the Kyuubi who revealed him his hidden secrets. Now he sole desire to live is to accomplish the desires of his parents. He is the hero of this epic adventure.

_Shinku Yuna:_ Younger sister of Kikyo. She is the _Oni Hogosha no Usagi_. She is the very close to Naruto as she tries to act as his mother figure. She is known for her speed and her hot temper when she has been referred as "babe". She is also a fashion freak and frequently visits him in Konoha posing as a fashion designer, who owes Naruto for a rescue. She is brutal, when it comes to training. Her lover Shinku Takeo, the_ Oni Hogosha no Tora,_ and her have a relationship similar to Keitaro and Naru of "Love Hina". OC character.

_Kyuubi no Youko:_ He is the king of foxes; a nine tails Myobu demon that had attacked Konohagakure 13 years ago. He can only be summoned by the god _Inari_ and the Oni Hogosha no Kitsune, meaning Naruto. He has the personality of a trickster and is also very arrogant.

* * *

**Glossary**

_Jingi_: known as the gods of heaven and earth.

_Inari_: God of foxes and rice.

_Oni Hogosha no Kitsune:_ Demon guardian of foxes.

_Oni Hogosha no Tora:_ Demon guardian of tigers.

_Oni Hogosha no Usagi:_ Demon guardian of hares.

* * *

**Techniques**

Hirogeru tenchi mitsuke: Chikyuu/Open realm gate Earth: A hijutsu that allows the Shinku tribe members to open a portal to earth realm. User: All Shinku.

Hirogeru tenchi mitsuke: Onimakai/Open realm gate Demon world: A hijutsu that allows the Shinku tribe members to open a portal to demon realm. User: All Shinku.

Koumajutsu kitsune no Kyuubi/Demon summoning fox Kyuubi: A hijtusu that allows the Oni Hogosha no Kitsune to summon Kyuubi no Youko. User: Kikyo, Naruto.

Kuchiyose/Summoning: A C rank ninjutsu that allows the user to summon a beast from Onimakai. The user must have a contract with the animal and donate his blood for it to be summoned. User: Almost all the major characters and semi-major characters.

Rasengan/Wind spiral: The technique Naruto learned from Jiraya, it was created by his father Arashi, it consist of molding the chikara into a spiral typhoon, then this small typhoon can be used for assassination purposes. User: Naruto, Jiraya, Arashi.


	4. The missing shinobi

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 3: The missing shinobi**

As the sun rose and the birds started singing, Konohagure woke up to welcome a new day. For Haruno Sakura it was another day of lesson with her new sensei Tsunade, she and Hyuuga Hinata requested to become medical _kunochis_. Given the fact that Hinata was a good ointment maker and Sakura's intelligence they were both accepted, but Shizune attended most of their training. Tsunade who was only training Sakura because she wanted to help her in her quest to help both Naruto and that traitor Sasuke, Tsunade was too busy with running the village, to follow her education regularly. While heading towards the administration office she always goes to visit the three genins who were still on their stretcher, it was all she could do to repay them for their attempt to bring back her beloved Sasuke.

To her surprise the last one, recovered fairly quickly given the fact that he was the last one to return home, he was out of the hospital with the second day. This was of course Uzumaki Naruto, who had failed to keep up with his promise, however he did renew his vow by saying that now it was a lifetime promise. He courage was the reason why she decided to become a medical _kunochis_ at least then she could be some assistance.

A week had passed since Naruto was faced with his new reality. His aunt had kept her promise, she was the toughest sensei he ever had. At one point she had actually brought a whip along with her to force him to exceed his slow speed. Deep inside he knew she cared about him, after all she never whipped him it was the ground that received the beating but the sound was enough to get him going. A week had passed since the boy had been searching for the perverted toad _sennin_ who had disappeared from action after their last talk at the hospital. He figured the old geezer would visit him eventually meanwhile he was still adjusting to his aunt and Kyuubi's harsh training in Onimakai. The training was so gruesome that it usually took him a whole day of sleep to recover.

Since, nobody really paid attention to him, none really noticed that he was not sleeping at his apartment for a week Well none except Sakura who noticed that her ex-teammate had lost his sense of hyper activeness. It had been a week since she had seen him, almost as if he was avoiding her. She promised her self to visit him today during her lunch break. Today was not a lucky day for the blond shinobi apparently Tsunade was also seeking him.

* * *

As the pink haired kunochi entered the administration building, she felt something was not right; everyone was in a state of panic. As she reached near the Hokage office, she heard Tsunade screaming at some of the shinobis. 

"What you mean he is missing? How can he me missing?", she screamed.

"Well Hokage-sama, you requested to see him, so I went to his apartment to call him, but he was not home and in addition his ninpou kit along with backpacks were missing…", replied Aoba.

"We think he may have sneaked out of the village", continued Genma.

Everyone was feeling Tsunade's anger, as she marched aggressively back in forth.

"He is 13 for god sake, are you telling me that this villages security team cannot even track a 13 year old boy? What kind of security is this? At this rate, Orochimaru will be upon us before you idiots even realize it", she yelled.

Kakashi who was always late as usual stepped in to face a barrage of assault from the Godaime. After learning of the details he became fearful known how determined the loudest mouth in Konoha can get on a promise.

"I think, Naruto is off after Sasuke again… we should start searching outside of Konoha, given what happened last time, there is no tell what another meeting between those two will result into. Not to mention, him getting butchered by Orochimaru's henchmen before he even reaches his goal", he said.

Sakura, was shocked, so it was Naruto they were talking about, It seems making him the promise was a bad idea given how Naruto felt about promises, she began to fear the worst.

"We already lost one last time, I don't want to lose Naruto too. Commence the search party, I want every section checked till the Fire country borders got it, DON'T JUST STAND HERE GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!", screamed the angry Hokage of Konoha.

Thus all available shinobis were sent to search for Naruto, outside Jiraiya learned of the event. He was about to come and meet the lad, but unlike the others he decided to concentrate on looking at the training grounds the blond shinobi trained. It was obvious that since their last discussion that the boy wanted to get stronger and he knew he had at least three years to save Sasuke. Meanwhile a worried Tsunade, feared for Naruto, she considered him as her little brother and did not wish to relive another reoccurrence of her past.

* * *

While, everyone was scrambling for Naruto, he was peacefully sleeping near the falls. After a few hours of rest, he woke up and decided to practice his new taijutsu fighting style that he recovered from Konoha achieves, which was of course the hirameki style of the Uzumaki. Thanks to Yuki's help he had managed to sneak, under sleepy Tsunade's nose and copy the style with the help of one of her stealth hare. After all, who would suspect the furry rabbit. By the end of the week, he had grasped the basic of the style perfectly, all he needed now was to increase his speed. Now this was not achievable instantly. The hirameki speed was great and now he didn't even had to perform the seal required to use it, but it wasn't he's actual speed and he wanted to increase that so that he may become even faster. 

Yuki, found with it the perfect opportunity to present him to the village of the Shinku, which was far advanced then anything Naruto had encountered before. He soon found out why his aunt had an evil smirk in her face when she pushed him into one of her training room. Apparently it was a room where she could increase the mass of gravity, which would act similarly to additional weights.

This sounded delightful till you realize who was his trainer. If Gai was called a lunatic for forcing Rock Lee to wear exaggerated weights, Yuki was the goddess. She immediately started with the gravity at ten times the boy's normal weight. The first night was indeed gruesome, fortunately Naruto was lucky he had high stamina and by the third day he was running at his normal speed in it by the third night.

With the help of his sadomasochistic aunt, the teen was finally improving. She was right he was indeed lucky, the hirameki style fit perfectly with him, especially with his Shinku transformation, which would allow him to attack his target without living many hint about his long fingernails. Although much had changed from his previous transformations, now he's fangs didn't hung out, and those fox grin would be less colorful then before. Apparently those were Kyuubi's additions to make him look more ferocious, but now that Naruto knew how to cancel them, they had disappeared, much to the displeasure of Kyuubi, who wanted him to keep them. To Naruto however, the only useful things were the longer claws and his eyes so he stayed firm with his decision.

* * *

By noon, Jiraiya finally reached the waterfalls, he had searched all other locations and this was the final destination. As he reached the falls, he noticed a young blond haired boy in blue t-shirt at the edge of a hill, realizing who he was he rushed towards him. 

"Naruto!" he yelled, "What are you doing here? Do you know how much everyone is worried about you, they have been looking for you all day".

As he reached near him, he noticed that his jacket was in pieces and he had many cuts in his cloths, "have you been attacked?" asked Jiraiya.

"Looking for me? Can't a man train by himself now or are we in Martial Law? Ah these, I haven't been attacked, I have training a bit overboard I guess", replied the boy in an annoying voice, while hiding the works of his ferocious aunt.

Jiraiya noticed that his young pupil had changed, he was really serious and this time it was outside of a battle. _"That event must've hit him hard"_, thought the Toad Sannin.

"It seems, my goofiness is keeping me behind of my progress, I have been goofing to long… things will have to change…" replied the boy.

"It wasn't your fault, I told you already, they are a like, all they care about is power, besides what's the point of bringing back a person with force? Even if you had beaten him up and brought him back, don't you think he would run away again?" shouted Jiraiya trying to force the teen to understand the situation.

"I wasn't talking about Sasuke, that saga is over, next time I won't sacrifice myself for him, five of my comrades almost died for him, if he cannot understand that then he doesn't deserves to be rescued, but I have a promise that I cannot go back on, so he better hope he falls on my good side next time I see him", he answered and posed for an instant.

"What I wish now is to get stronger, I got a village to protect… from incidents like those and rasengan or Gamabunta should only be used for last resort, so I need you to teach me every jutsu you know starting by fire jutsus", he demanded.

"Wow, I think you are getting too serious now, you haven't even mastered the skills you currently possessed and now you wish to learn, how about refine those first?" laughed the Sannin.

Deep inside, he knew he was losing apart of the boy who he use to see smile, he understood that it was bound to happen one day or the other, but it seemed losing his best friend, speeded the process tenfold. Of course, he did not know that Naruto's reason were far different from what he believed in.

Naruto smirked, "Refining? You mean like this?", as he began to gather chikara on him right palm, instantly the rasengan was formed.

Jiraiya while shocked that the kid actually performed the jutsu on one hand. In a split second Naruto jumped over him and slammed the blue spiral ball into to the pillar in front from him, which triggered a huge explosion. The pillar began to crumble from the inside, the sound of the crumbling alerted the shinobis in the village who converged on the location, thinking a battle had started. He was impressed the boy really did master the move faster then him or even the creator himself, however the subject changed when he noticed his eyes were crimson instead of its usual aqua color.

"Those eyes, what happened to your eyes… why are they crimson?" asked the shocked the Toad Sannin.

"Well, It seems my mother left me these gifts… after all these aren't from the Uzumaki traits now is it… Jiraiya Uzumaki? It starts to make sense now why, you decided to train me, after all we all do alike don't we, me you and father… or should I say Yondaime?" whispered Naruto.

"So you figured out, well I was going to tell you one of these days anyway, but tell me who told you that those are from your mother? And who is your mother?", asked the intrigued Sannin.

He heard about the story, but he did not know who the mother could have been, after all the only one who knew about what happened in the last minute of the battle was Sandaime, who kept the rest in darkness.

"How should I know, I am just guessing, I discovered this during my last battle, it seems Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the only bloodline user in that fight", smirked Naruto.

"_Kyuubi must've told him this, after all considering he had to fight a cursed level 2 Sasuke, he probably must've sought power from him"_, thought Jiraiya. "So what does these wonderful eyes allow you then?", questioned the Sannin.

Of course Naruto wasn't going to tell him about his real powers. So the boy simply replied that it allowed him to learn faster and remember moves that were previously performed against him. A pretty good lie, he guessed considering that Kyuubi is planning him to learn water another other elemental jutsus from dead spirits, so this lie would serve him later. Jiraiya wasn't that pleased. After all trying to say that you have a retarded version of the Uchina bloodline was not interesting at all, but then again it was better then nothing, right? He suspected the boy was making up a bit, but then again it would explain how he comes to learn most skills faster then their required times.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to show you the second skill now didn't I, let's see if I can bring the king toad out: kuchiyose no jutsu!", laughed Naruto.

The ground started to rumble as the giant toad began to appear; apparently he was just about to take his bath. Gamabunta was very angry, since he was still in his bathrobe, he calmed down after Naruto explained the reason of his summoning, which meant trouble for Jiraiya. Since Naruto told the toad that Jiraiya asked him to summon the great king. Poor Jiraiya was feeling the hot vapor coming out of the giant toad's pipe, when shinobis began to appear around them, including Tsunade and Kakashi. Unlike the others, Kakashi noticed that it was Naruto who summoned Gamabunta, since there was still some blood dripping from his thumb.

"_What in the world, since when did he learn to summon toads? Not to mention sensei's toad… I see now, this is probably why Sasuke left, I haven't kept my eyes on you, it seems I barely know you now Uzumaki Naruto"_, thought Kakashi recalling flashbacks of team 7.

Of course, unlike him, Tsunade got near the kid, who quickly turned his eyes back into his original colors, which Jiraiya noticed and figured that the boy was not ready to reveal himself.

"Naruto!" she screamed as she hit him on the back sending him crushing on the ground, "You _baka_, where have you been, you had me worried sick about you!"

As Naruto was getting up, the other shinobis looked at the giant toad behind them in awe.

Ebisu, being the closet pervert he was thought it was Jiraiya who summoned Gamabunta. He was of course one of the devoted fans of the great writer of the "_come come paradise_" novel. He began to praise Jiraiya's skill and level of genius ness, which got Gamabunta angry.

So the Toad king scolded the special jounin that it was the boy and not the geezer who summoned him and since it seemed he was in here for a demonstration, he wasn't needed anymore, so he departed back to his realm.

Of course the announcement shocked the shinobis apart Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Jiraiya covered up by saying that he was training Naruto some new jutsus so that's why he was missing during the day. This earned him a giant whack from Tsunade followed by some scolding for getting her worried. Tsunade was about to give a few missions but Jiraiya interrupted saying that since he was teaching the boy, he did not want him to be interrupted with missions till he said so. Understand Jiraiya's request Tsunade abandoned her plans. Jiraiya agreed to teach his pupil all the fire jutsus he knew, of course this got Kakashi worried and he requested if he could chat with Jiraiya later in the evening. As people began to depart, Tsunade also asked if Naruto was okay if she sent him out to train with Jiraiya for three years. But Jiraiya quickly changed his request saying that it would be better if they stayed here, he could learn the skills while Jiraiya reported his missions. As all three agreed, Tsunade also cleared the area, as Jiraiya began his lesson.

* * *

As the sun was setting on the village, Kakashi and Jiraiya were sitting in one of the empty tearoom of there the local bar, sipping their favorite beverages. Kakashi was concerned about Naruto and he tried reasoning with the Sannin about the skills he was teaching and there were many questions he wanted to be answered. 

"I don't understand, lately I have been thinking of his skills, the rasengan was a jutsu only you and sensei were able to perform, wasn't it a Uzumaki bloodline attack? How can a adopted child learn it?" asked the jounin.

When Naruto was picked up, everyone was told that Yondaime adopted him, since the boy's parent could not be found. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi for an instance and requested that this conversation would never be heard after today, which Kakashi agreed.

"Who told you he was adopted? He looks exactly like Arashi, their resemblance is similar, he is really his son and is not adopted", whispered Jiraiya.

"But, who is his mother then, I never seen sensei with a woman, or heard he ever had a lover…", asked Kakashi, who was surprised to learn how close Naruto was to his sensei.

"That I have no clue either, from the information that I had secretly gathered on the subject, it is possible that she was that black long haired maiden that appeared in Konoha five years before that Kyuubi attack, however, I could not find any detail on who she is. She was very mysterious indeed", whispered Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama how could that be, if that was the case Naruto would have been at least 17 by now …" replied Kakashi.

"Well, your sensei kept a diary of his adventures with her, there last meeting was ten months before the event, so she is likely the candidate, considering she was the only one who Arashi gave shelter at his home and the only girl I ever sore him with", he replied the Sannin as he took another sip of his drink.

"Ah now I remember her, yes sensei had told me he had given her shelter, because the village inn, refused to allow her foxes in their houses If you say what is true, it is most likely her, she was stunning and it was the only time I had actually seen sensei blushing", replied the copy cat shinobi remembering the old times.

"For you she might have been stunning, but some of them said she was a witch of some sort, I personally thought she looked like a old hag, but now I am fairly certain she used some genjutsu after all if Tsunade can have a genjutsu that makes her look younger why can't this maiden have a genjutsu to make her look older. Have anything else to ask?", smirked Jiraiya.

"Yes, I know you will be teaching him more then the fire jutsus, do you plan to teach him sensei's tricks also? Also, I know that his training is essential for the survival of the Uzumaki now that there is a new hope, but I hope you also teach him not to unleash his wrath on Sasuke… It would be sad, in Konoha lost one of its clan at the expense of the other…" added Kakashi.

"Look, I can't promise you on the last part, its their problem now, and you can't really blame Naruto for it, he almost gave his life for that guy, I know this might hurt you, like it does to him, but those that seek only power cannot be helped. As for what I will teach, well I cannot help him with all the jutsus his father left behind since even I am not that fast, he seemed to have the higher genes and if Naruto posses the same then he will learn them by himself, with the assistance of Arashi's scroll list. I will teach him all I know", replied Jiraiya as he smiled trough the air.

He was indeed a lucky teacher, few have managed two geniuses on their lists, but unlike them he was the only one who had both two from the same clan.

"I guess, the rumors that Konoha's Yellow Flash has return, will spread soon then…" smiled Kakashi.

"I believe this one is more of a raging flash then yellow, well good luck in your works and wish me luck", answered Jiraiya as he finished his drink. The two men got out and went their separate ways.

Kakashi still feared the Kyuubi, but knowing that Naruto was getting stronger and much better at controlling it then being controlled gave him hope.

He regretted not being in charge of team 7, he hoped that at least, one day they would be reunited, _"I hope this will be reunion, rather then our story Obito, I don't want either of them having to lose their comrades like I did, maybe someday, she will come back also, isn't it funny we ignore those we care about when they are near, but miss them when they are gone"_, he thought as he looked at the shooting stars in the sky.

Meaning at her home, Sakura also looked at the stars and wished for the same. She was relived that Naruto was okay, but compared to him she had a lot of catch up to do.

End of chapter 3

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited.

* * *

**Glossary**

_Baka_: stupid.

_Kunochi_: term used to describe female ninja.

**

* * *

Techniques**

Hirameki/Flash: Uzumaki bloodline taijutsu style. It allows the clan member to fight at flashing speed. This is one of the reasons that made the Uzumaki one of the most feared clans in the old times, the opponent would never see the oncoming attack and if they did by luck they would never be able to dodge the assault. Of course this depended of the user. User: Arashi, Naruto, Jiraiya.


	5. Time for changes

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 4: Time for changes**

Like the previous nights Naruto returned to the demon real for his late night trainings. It's been two weeks since Jiraiya had given him a scroll that contained four fire spells and he still had two more weeks till his deadline. Kyuubi was currently testing his mastery of the spells. The great demon had set up a few large boulders upon which he added some dead trees.

Kyuubi first ordered Naruto to burn a grass area of a radius of 10 meters surrounding the boulder to his south. As ordered, the teen quickly turned and performed a katon goukakyuu. The location was burned perfectly within the given boundaries. Next the great Fox asked him to light up the branches of a dead tree at his northwest but at an interval of branches. The boy jumped up and used katon housenka to hit his target while he spinned back to earth, igniting the required branches. The next target was at behind Naruto, but to add a bit of difficulty Kyuubi asked the boy to make a series of feints and flips and then hit the tree logs above the boulder with the dragon missile attack. Naruto performed the acrobatic moves and then turned to blow the logs with katon yadamaryuu, when suddenly Kyuubi unleashed his own kitsune kaenhoushaki to burn the logs.

"What was that for?" yelled the teen, confused by his fellow mates reaction.

"That was a simple lesson of life, never follow an order that forces you to show off your acrobatic skills when you must hit a target. In real life situations, you can't always follow orders; you must sometimes act on your own. Sure you are fast and those logs were stable but it is better to take it out as fast as possible instead of trying to do fancy moves. That's the reason your ex-friend Sasugay used to mess up most of his attacks", laughed Kyuubi.

"Good point, I need moving target to become better, since you are the only one here guess who will play the bait", smiled the teen, as he began to reform the seals.

The boy performed yadamaryuu on the great fox, who evaded it. The attack kept on for a few minutes as the fox acted him bait while Naruto practiced on him, after all he had his chikara shield to deflect the attacks.

"Hah, this is fun, tell you what, if you manage to hit me once I'll teach you a powerful fire attack of mine, it will make housenka look pathetic and as bonus I will add the kitsune kaenhoushaki as a bonus, deal", asked the Kyuubi.

"You are on, _youkai_!" yelled back the teen.

Both demon and guardian began their game, a contestant shooting war till one of the two tires out or their time runs out. It was their way of socializing themselves. After all it was helping Naruto gain more practice and it was good stretching exercise for Kyuubi. To play, Kyuubi transformed to medium height so that Naruto would have a tougher time aiming at him. He was surprised that Naruto still had enough stamina to play with him considering he started his night in Onimakai by spending two hours in Yuki's infamous chamber of doom, also known as gravity room. He guessed the teen was getting used to his aunts painful treatments.

Both were to distract to notice the stealthy Yuki approaching behind her favorite nephew. She was about to him for keeping his guard down when suddenly a shadow caught her blow and countered it. It was a dark silhouette of the boy, as if Naruto had suddenly split himself in two. The shadow accomplishing his goal merged back in his shadow a dark hole that was under Naruto, who turned his head and grinned at her aunt.

"You didn't expect that I counter learn to counter those sneak attack of yours now did you Yuki _obasan_?" said the boy.

"I see, a pretty nice technique indeed, guess you are finally learning to keep your guards up", she smiled back.

"You like it? It's my new creation, katsu eizou. I have been working on it secretly, it's not complete yet, as I intend to make it one of the most deadly jutsu around", smirks back the teen.

Meanwhile, Hikari who had joined her master commented on Kyuubi's childish act. A thousand years old demon who still wanted to be a kid.

"Hey, its not like its all fun and game we are training here, besides unlike you I already got my sexy nine tails as proof. So I don't need to act grumpy", laughed back the great Fox waving his tails towards Hikari when suddenly he was hit by fire.

"Stupid kid! What was that for?" he yelled angrily.

"That was to keep your promise to teach me those two fire spells you talked about. You never said stop remember? So live up to your promise damn fox!" yelled back the youth.

"Ah, that's good, you're a sneaky bastard like me after all, alright I will teach you, starting from tomorrow that is. Meanwhile let's meet our two new visitors", grinned back the Fox.

* * *

While they were chatting two shadowy figures had gotten down from the Great Hare. They had sparked Naruto's attention, as they seemed familiar. 

"Ah yes I almost forgot the reason for my visit. Asura I agreed with Kyuubi that it was better that you be taught by people you knew already. So here are your first teachers Haku and Zabuza they will teach you the art of water jutsu", she said by revealing the blindfolded dead shinobis.

The mist duo were told they would meet an old acquaintance but they were unaware on who this Shinku Asura was. Till their blindfolds were removed revealing Naruto, thinking that the boy had also died Haku grabbed and started to shake him like a doll.

"Oh My God, Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you died also?" screamed the _Suisou_.

Zabuza annoyed by Haku's reaction, clobbered him. Apparently he was vigilant enough to notice that Naruto did not have an aureole above his head.

"So Uzumaki Naruto, where are we? What's this Shinku Asura business and what relationship you have with this hot babe", he said by winking towards Yuki.

Yuki looked at the masked man, her eyes suddenly filled with rage as she clutched her fist. The next instant both teens stopped dead on their tracks as they felt a wave of killing intent coming from the scary woman, as she punches the living hell out of the Devil of Mist, sending him flying 15 meters away.

"That reminds me of someone", whispered Naruto, while thinking of Tsunade and Sakura.

"This is what happens to people who dare to associate the word "babe" with the Oni Hogosha no Usagi. He is lucky, I heard from Takeo-san that once she used him as a kunai target for a whole month for that same word and he is her husband …", said Hikari.

Zabuza got up painfully and walked back to the group. His body felt like being hammered by a train, but his pride prevented him from displaying his agony.

"You are in Onimakai, the realm of demon beasts, Shinku Yuki, is the aunt of Naruto, the Oni Hogosha no Kitsune, who is known here as Shinku Asura. If I were you, I would refrain myself from using that word again, next time you might end up pet food for her husbands tiger", said Kyuubi from behind as he transformed to his natural shape and scared the hell out of the Mist duo who fainted instantly.

Kyuubi enjoyed the fear he caused; he claimed it was a charming effect he had upon first encounters. When they awoke, Naruto explained his situation and the demon Fox so they calmed down. Zabuza had already agreed to train the boy and promised him a rough training. Naruto explained he's been there and done that while giving a smile towards his aunt. However, since the sun was going to rise up soon in earth, they postponed the training to the next day. Instead they began chatting it had been a while since they had last met and the duo wanted to learn what happen after their departure.

"So how is your team going? Is that Uchiha boy doing well? Hope he didn't mind tricking his death…" asked Haku with a giggle.

"Team 7 has been dissolved since Sakura has become the pupil of the Slug _Sannin_, now Hokage Tsunade, while I have become the pupil of the Toad _Sannin_, Jiraiya. As for Sasuke we are no longer associates", whispered quietly the blond teen.

"No longer associates? What happened?" asked the confused Zabuza.

"Let's just say, he got jealous and decided associate himself with the Snake _Sannin_, the murderer of Sandaime. He wanted more power then friendship so he went to the dark side. Let's not talk about this okay, I do not wish to further discuss this matter", said the blond shinobi.

Haku and Zabuza understood and left the matter on hold; instead they talked about his current situation and what he planned to do about it. Noticing his uneasiness Haku tried to comfort him by saying that at least he had people precious to him now so things will be fine.

"I have no one back there, I am no more then a monster there. It's my destiny I guess, a life of sorrow, solitude and secrecy… It's not that bad now that I have this place. I wish I could live here all day… it feels so much more like home here…" replied Naruto.

"Naruto-kun don't say that your precious people they will always care about you. If you give up hope on them, then you will have nothing left. Hopes and dreams that all an orphan has, you know. If we lose those then what will happen to the normal ones. Gifted orphans like us have the reasonability of helping them and becoming their inspirations, even if we are hated by our own people even though we are innocent. If we fail, then they will never be recognized and their pains will never be understood. That's why we must keep up, even if hardship, for we are all siblings of the same cause. People will never change in a day, you must show them the truth or they will never learn and you must take care of our siblings. Before I met you, I also though I was the only person to have a life of hell, but now that I look at it there are so many more. Power comes with responsibilities and this is one you cannot fail as it is intertwined with your destiny", said the longhaired boy.

Naruto always admired Haku's speeches of wisdom and like before he was right again. Only orphans can understand orphans and it was his responsibility to force the world to open their eyes to them. Noticing that the topic was getting too emotional they stopped their discussion and headed home. Naruto returned to earth realm, to the waterfalls and fell in his deep slumber. One may ask why he didn't open the portals from his home but his grand mother had once explained to him that these portal were very dangerous if they were to close each other, thus Naruto could only use the one he created from the village of fire.

* * *

The two weeks had passed pretty quickly and Naruto prepared himself for his encounter with Jiraiya. His training was grueling and tiresome but he enjoyed it. After all, each of his teachers had their own clown segments. Weather it was Yuki and Takeo with their sweet disputes, which usually ended with Takeo flying trough the roof, with hot topics as "honey were is my towel" a nice soap opera. Or Kyuubi's pranks on Hikari to annoy her that usually ended up with the Fox's greatest weakness. You see Kyuubi hated being pimped and Hikari was known to use fluffy talks to annoy the living hell out of him. Or the casual Haku and Zabuza stand up comedy. They were all very entertaining; if he didn't know better Zabuza and Kyuubi would be have been great comedians.

* * *

On his way to his meeting with the perverted Sannin at the waterfalls, he suddenly noticed the old geezer at his usual job; peeping over damsels in a nearby natural hot spring. Ashamed, he kicked the perverted directly on top of the girls, who seeing the white haired man screamed on top of their lungs then proceeded to give him a beating. Pretty soon Jiraiya had a bloody nose, not from seeing naked chicks but from feeling their naked fists. The girls satisfied of their work, were about to leave when Naruto kicked a second pervert on to them before he zoomed out. Apparently Ebisu, the closet pervert was also peeping on them and well, he received the same intensive nosebleed like his hero. After a while, the bloody nosed Jiraiya presented himself at the waterfalls he was angry with his pupil. 

"Damn kid, why did you have to do that for? You made me forget my latest inspiration", he screamed.

"I was testing your invisible peeing skill, it seems they weren't as good as I heard … you might have to refine them", replied the teen with an annoying gesture.

"Very funny boy, I'll be the one laughing tonight if you don't perform well. If you fail, I'll make sure you get slapped by every girl in the village", shouted back Jiraiya.

Naruto smiled at the challenge and requested his targets for performing the jutsus. By nightfall, Jiraiya was astonished, not only had the boy mastered the fire jutsus but his sealing speed and chikara control was faster then him. The teen gave Jiraiya chills; an improvement at that magnitude during a month was very rare. In fact, amongst his former students only Arashi would rival that casting speed. Naruto truly was a genius at this rate he will have sucked all of Jiraiya's precious jutsus within the next two years.

"Amazing, you truly are like your father, well I guess it is time for some low ranked earth spells now", said the Toad _sennin_.

"What? Pass me some higher ranked fire spells first, the ones you gave were way to easy, see I even managed to create one of my own; katon kitsune kaenhoushaki!" yelled the teen, by unleashing a giant flamethrower with a fox face that made katon goukakyuu look pathetic.

Jiraiya was stunned at the power of the attack; it was obvious that this one was at minimum a B rank jutsu if not A rank. He began to question on how Naruto invented such a powerful jutsu. Kyuubi gave the boy began to yell from inside for overexposing one of his jutsus.

"_Don't worry, I know what I am doing, I found an ultimate technique on getting him to give me stronger spells, just watch and enjoy the show"_, explained the boy to his beast.

Naruto began by explaining that he combined yadamaryuu and goukakyuu to make this spell and then explained that it was because of his "_retarded Uchiha_" bloodline. Then preceded to explain the reason for him going to lengths to learn higher ranked spells as Sasuke already copied the spell Jiraiya gave him even before the chuunin selection exam, so he was frustrated of learning them. He added that the Uchiha was very lucky since Orochimaru had shown him some of his B rank jutsus during their encounter at the exam. Thus was much stronger then him, since the boy could instantly learn the spells, while, he Naruto had to hear complain from his perverted sensei because now he possessed two B rank fire jutsus. He said all this with a sad puppy face, adding that at this rate he will never catch up to Sasuke because he, Jiraiya, was too chicken to pass him some stronger jutsus while Orochimaru fed them to Sasuke at free will.

The explanation had worked perfectly as Jiraiya raised his fist in the air, and began to curse the Uchiha and their damn sharingan for the next thirty minutes. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't an Anti-Uchiha but he still hated the fact that they had the power to instantly steal jutsus that might have taken him months to learn or create. Kyuubi and Naruto were enjoying teasing the sennin by adding more rants to get him fired up, like how Orochimaru dared to use A rank jutsus on him a bunch of 13 years old kids.

The next thing they knew, Jiraiya took a deep breath and unleashed the longest sets of curses that the boy had ever heard. One that lasted a full hour and went from how arrogant Orochimaru was till what a sadistic bastard he was using deadly jutsus on the young kids and how he spoiled his students by showing off his powerful jutsus. Meanwhile, in Otogakure, Orochimaru was sneezing continuously for the last hour, apparently someone was having a fond memories of him. Even though it was a lie that Sasuke had learned A rank jutsus from Orochimaru during the chuunin exam, the trick worked perfectly. Jiraya gave Naruto 4 more B ranked jutsu fire jutsus, which included karyuu endan and gamayu endan along with his famous A rank jutsus yomi nuuma. With the added bonus Jiraiya forgot about his interrogation, it was truly the ultimate technique against the Toad Sannin. That night, Naruto returned to Onimakai to entertain his friends about his latest exploit: making Jiraiya curse for a full one and half hours.

* * *

Weeks passed to months as Naruto kept on with his modified daily schedule. Yuki had decided to impose rules on his training so the lad doesn't overstep his own limit. Last thing she wanted was to see him get hurt. She had also noticed Naruto's lack of socialization in Konoha. Thus she imposed that he was to take a day off of training at each three days intervals. He would be at Onimakai only five nights and must spend sometimes socializing with his family, which he enjoyed very much. He would be also training a total of 12 hours a day this included his training in the demon world. With these restrictions she hoped he would socialize more with Konoha, which left him about four hours to spend in Konoha if she counted out his 8 hour sleeps. 

However, the system backfired on her since Naruto took D rank missions from Tsunade to occupy himself. Well it was more his clones who took and performed his missions. He would be to busy working on his house after his personal needs.

This was a major change in Naruto's life. By Jiraiya's request and due to previous orders left behind by Yondaime, Naruto was the proprietor of the Uzumaki, which included the Uzumaki main mansion, belonging to his father. The district was a ghost town since there was only two Uzumaki remained alive and one of them didn't even live at his house due to his research. Naruto invested his free time working on the mansion and building it to its former glory of 14 years ago. It was a big mansion that had at least 6 bedrooms, 2 guest rooms and a large basement, a living room and kitchen not to mention about 4 bathrooms. He worked hard restoring the house, now empty. He had completed renovating three bedrooms and one guest room already, along with the kitchen, living room and 2 of the bathrooms. He was currently working on the basement, which he planned to make an indoor training facility.

He loved working on his house it kept him busy and kept him away from Konoha. In fact he was rarely visible in the village, his clones even did his shopping. In fact, apart his brief appearances in the ramen stand he was hardly there. Apart Jiraya the ramen shop owners none had seen the real Naruto for a year. Everyone was busy with missions and work and Naruto ignored all social organizations even those he was specially invited such as Ino's weekend party, where all the former rookie nine and team Gai attended. Plus events like today's kept the teen more isolated.

It was his day off and he was awaiting new furniture he had ordered a few days back. When the owner and deliver man noticed he was the customer they took the payment and left all the furniture on the street expressly. It ticked off Naruto that the villagers found every instant to treat him badly, but was happy that they hadn't been damaged. He used his clones to transport them in to their designated location without much trouble. The owner however wasn't so lucky; he had decided to complain to the council about having the demon posses the house of a former Hokage and had the displeasure of mentioning it in front of Tsunade. The Godaime was about to use him for her punching back but decided to hit him where it would hurt the most, his pocket by fining him for faulty customer service.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade was worried about her beloved genin. She hated herself for being always stuck in the administrative office or the hospital, enabling her to visit him. To make the matter worst he used to send his clones do his D rank missions to show his obvious displeasure. He was also avoiding all contact with Konoha and even asked that his new location be remained secret. Naruto wouldn't even bother seeing Sakura who constantly looked for him to no avail. All she heard was he was always training and complained many time to Tsunade about his lack of social activity, which included a birthday party at for his fourteenth anniversary. By now, his teammates pretty much gave up on him and moved on. He was just a missing entity that was too busy with his own life. 

Tsunade vented her anger on the old geezer claiming he was training the boy to hard only to learn that it was the boy who was forcing him harder. Jiraiya complained that Tsunade should have ranked the boy chuunin already, he was far capable from doing the jobs as it was apparent since he was using doing the most unimaginable things to date, using shadow clones to do his mission without even presenting himself for them. Jiraiya also pointed out that the boy was such a genius that he already learned hirameki taijutsu before he could even teach him and was faster at it not to mention that he had drained 2/3 of the jutsus the Toad sennin knew already.

Tsunade also wanted Naruto to implicate more in the village, but due to the outrageous demands of missions and the current cold war against Otogakure the council had cancelled the chuunin selection for at least another year. Tsunade was first uncertain about ranking him up, as she feared that away missions would distance him from the village even further. Jiraiya however convinced her, as he told her that Naruto wanted away missions. The reason he didn't like being in the village was their glares and he had figured that if he didn't see them he would have to face them. His clones wouldn't have a problem with those situations as they pretty much ignored the villagers. He wanted to explore the outside and even wanted to away missions with Jiraiya if possible, if not solo missions would do fine also.

Tsunade understood the reason, she knew how much it must hurt the boy after all they did try to blame him for the loss of Uchiha Sasuke in the hand of Orochimaru. Those outrageous comments burned her up, after all she knew the truth, they knew it too but they were ignorant fools who always blamed him for all their misery.

She finally decided to personally demand that the teen be ranked up. She presented evidences of his improvement including the 50 D rank missions the boy had done entirely with his clones without ever being present. With all the evidence against them they were pretty much forced to appoint him to chuunin, after all they needed more shinobis and Naruto was the favorite candidate from of Sandaime and they pretty much owed him for Godaime.

Naruto was delighted to hear when he heard he was summoned for a C rank mission. The very next day, a 5,7ft blond haired teen presented himself at her office. Tsunade was still having a hard time selling him to the customer, as he did not want to be escorted by an outrageous orange outfit kid, especially if he was alone. But one look at the boy threw all his complaints out of the window. The blond in front of them wasn't an orange outfit big mouth but a calm teen in black polo sweater and dark baggy pants. He was also wearing a navy blue cap sleeved trench coat with black trailing headband; apparently Yuki had worked hard to bring her nephew in fashion for the last year. Oh course, the teen had made sure that his clone was wearing their orange outfit during their visit in town with his old form. Last thing he wanted was to become the glorified Sasuke Uchiha replacement in front of his fan girls, who were currently seeking new replacement. So the new Uzumaki Naruto even took Tsunade by surprise.

The mission an escort of the merchant and his family to a city two days away went successfully. They didn't face any troubling bandits and the client sent words to Godaime praising the young man, who even managed to escape the seductions of his two lovely daughters. The slight problem was that the mission did take two days instead of four, as in the return trip was less then an hour, which led to only one conclusion: Uzumaki Naruto knew how to use those deadly flashing skills of his father.

* * *

End of chapter 4

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited. As you can see there has been various changes from its former edition. A friend of mine complained that I made Naruto to powerful and instantly jounin without giving much detail. So I changed the story a bit, making him less Sasugay-ish . Hope you enjoy it… I know I am! Oh yeah Sasugay, is a word invented by Kyuubi… it's his way of describing Sasuke's action and attitudes (cough, cough) no offense to gays.

* * *

**Glossary**

_Obasan:_ Aunt.

_Sannin:_ three. Title given to the legendary three warriors team of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

_Sennin:_ Sage or hermit, which ever you like.

_Suisou:_ Crystal, name of the clan Haku and Kasumi come from. They used to be part of Water country till they were whipped out due to civil war.

_Youkai:_ Demon.

**

* * *

**

**Techniques**

Doton yomi nuuma/Earth element swamp of the underworld: An A rank ninjutsu, that creates a giant swamp as big as the user wishes and sink its targets in it. It's a swamp quicksand attack. User: Jiraiya, Naruto.

Hirameki/Flash: Uzumaki bloodline taijutsu style. It allows the clan member to fight at flashing speed. This is one of the reasons that made the Uzumaki one of the most feared clans in the old times, the opponent would never see the oncoming attack and if they did by luck they would never be able to dodge the assault. Of course this depended of the user. User: Arashi, Naruto, Jiraiya.

Katon gamayu endan/Fire element toad oil fireball: A very powerful B rank fire ninjutsu that requires the assistance of Gamabunta and his oil, thus only Toad a summoner can use it. User: Jiraya-Gamabunta, Naruto-Gamabunta, Arashi-Gamabunta.  


Katon goukakyuu/Fire element great fireball: An C rank ninjutsu of the fire element that giant spread fireball. User: Almost all chuunin ranked and up shinobi of Konoha.

Katon housenka/Fire element mythical fire phoenix: An C rank ninjutsu of the fire element, use to shower down small fireballs on the targets. User: Itachi, Sasuke, almost all Konoha chuunins.

Katon karyuu endan/Fire element stream of fire: A very strong B ranked fire ninjutsu that unleashes a powerful stream of fire. It is considered to be among the strongest fire elemental jutsus. User: Sandaime, Sannin, Arashi, Naruto, Kakashi.  


Katon kitsune kaenhoushaki/Fire element fox flamethrower: A very strong B ranked fire ninjutsu, a stronger version of goukakyuu that only Kyuubi and Naruto can use. User: Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi.

Katon yadamaryuu/Fire element dragon missiles: A fast B rank fire ninjutsu. It targets likes a missile, as it can bend and is very strong. User: Naruto, almost all Konoha jounins.

Katsu eizou / Split-image silhouette: An A rank ninjutsu created by Naruto. Developed from the kage bunshin creates shadow silhouettes of the user that can attack and defend the user when required. The silhouettes hide inside black holes in the grounds thus they conserve energy as they do not require to keep the constant form of the user. It is a jutsu specifically attributed to Naruto one that gave him his legendary name as _Kokuei_ _Issen no Konoha_. User: Naruto.


	6. The trial

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 5: The trial**

It had been five months since Uzumaki Naruto became chuunin. His usual C rank missions were great as he got to explore many new cities and villages; he even did some tough spying missions. But today he was feeling grumpy because of Tsunade. The Hokage had set him up with Shikamaru for the latest escort mission. She had a good reason, it was a huge caravan composing of five merchant families, but still why did it had to be Shikamaru. For the last five months he had successfully evaded this former colleagues even during his missions that were all solo apart two A rank missions with Jiraiya.

He avoided them thanks to his jikuu shunshin that he developed from the famous hiraishin used by his father. He had placed one of his special daggers in Tsunade's office this way he could present himself in front of her whenever a mission presented without having to travel across Konoha. He had placed a few more in his mansion and at the waterfalls. First time Tsunade spotted him using that jutsu he got scolded for using an S rank jutsu for simple transport. But he explained that it was an alternate jutsu that he created from it, which left her wondering she still considered him a chuunin.

Naruto didn't really hate Shikamaru after all if he wanted to be teamed up with someone amongst his old comrades he would have been his first choice. But the fact remained that having him at his side meant possible exposure.

On the other hand the Nara clan heir didn't even recognized the young teen at first. He was even more surprised to hear that Naruto was already chuunin and the leader of the mission, after all his former classmates were kept in the dark about Naruto's current evolution. He already knew the mission would be troublesome as the last time he was teamed up with Uzumaki Naruto it was a very troublesome. He had been working hard on his leadership with Ino and Chouji. However he seriously felt weak when he heard that the escorting C ranked missions he used to do with his team, were solo missions for the blond shinobi. He couldn't complain much, after all he felt lucky when he became chuunin considering how strong Naruto and the others really were and it was a matter of months before Neji, Lee and Shino join them by special requests that were currently being studied by the council.

* * *

The mission went pretty well till they were stopped by 20 bandits. The caravan had attracted their attraction after noticing that there were escorted by only two shinobis among which only one was chuunin since Naruto didn't wear the ugly flat jackets. It was an opportunity they could not miss. They figured this would be an easy hold-up till Naruto stepped in. 

"Tell you what, I'll give you 10 seconds to back away. If you don't I'll beat the living hell out of all of you with this simple shuriken", he said as he took out and showed them a genuine shuriken.

The bandits hearing his comments laughed hysterically, after all what can a shuriken do against 20 bandits armed to the teeth. Shikamaru being a genius, pretty much knew what was coming, a massive amount of Naruto clones, but instead Naruto used shuriken kage bunshin. Soon after a few loud groans were heard as the bandits were assaulted with a few hundred shurikens.

The move had caught Shikamaru off guard, he didn't expect Naruto to pull an A rank ninjutsu, considering those were jounin level techniques. Guess the rumors about his intensive training her true, after all this proved that Naruto was way above him. The thieves were heavily bruised and disabled. The lazy chuunin gave his partner a strange look.

"Go on lead the caravan I'll follow from behind. Don't worry, they won't attack, unless they wish to face the kunai version of it, right guys?" said the blond shinobi with an evil smirk.

The thieves understood what he meant by kunai as their face turned pale white. The rest of the trip went peacefully. Naruto even had the time to read a good portion of his book that he brought along. Yes Naruto had copied that habit from his former sensei Kakashi, but they were not perverted books, but adventure books telling the great stories of fictional shinobis, which he loved reading.

The return was slower then usual since with Shikamaru around Naruto could not use his Uzumaki bloodline skills. Shikamaru was for once was encouraged enough to change his outfit by noticing how good Naruto looked compared to his usual flap jacket and white shirts, so he promised himself to ask Ino for fashion advice when they reached the village. After all it seems that Tsunade was about to employ him more with Naruto the way she had explained the last mission.

* * *

The problem arose when they arrived at the village. Ino was also walking back in the village from her D rank mission when she spotted Shikamaru in the crowd so she went to greet him. On her way towards the lazy chuunin, she bumped against the blond shinobi who was too busy reading. She excused herself to him and he accepted it without looking. Ino had not recognized Naruto till the lazy chuunin indicated that she had bumped into him. The name caught the blond shinobi's attention as he turned around only to face a loud exclamation by Ino with his name, which followed by heart shaped eyes. "_Kuso, I knew this mission would be a nightmare_", thought Naruto, as he disappeared into thin air. 

He landed in front Tsunade, as he was using jikuu shunshin and unleashed a verbal assault on her. The insults rocked the room as two guards in front of the door gathered around wondering what had happened. Tsunade calmed him down after a few minutes, she told him it was going to happen sooner or later and he should be glad it happened already.

"You seem to forget a little detail, THAT was INO. She is the leader of SASUKE FAN GIRL CLUB! It means I'll have those annoying fan girls of that gay on my ass. What did I do to deserve this?" he shouted.

Pretty soon the news spread out about the new hot guy in town and Naruto's life became a living hell as the fan girls club followed his clones to his house. By that time Naruto had finished remodeling the Uzumaki mansion, where he added extra security measure that he called: "annoying fan girl detection system". It was indeed a very effective system, as no fan girl dared approach near the mansion. Thanks to Shikamaru he had gained another passion stargazing.

* * *

Five more months passed as Naruto had to update his schedule due to his new duties. His visits to the Onimakai had declined. He was fortunate that he's training was almost complete, by now he had acquired all jutsus from Zabuza and Haku. He was currently training with Sandaime who was teaching him some of his specialties. In return Naruto was secretly training Konohamaru. He had also completed the variations of his katsu eizou and had mastered all the Uzumaki bloodline moves along with all of Jiraiya's ninjutsus. Only things that remained were now his fuinjutsus, which Naruto did not wish to bother with. He had also mastered fox related jutsus and was creating many others with Kyuubi's help. He had also actively taken over his responsibility as the guardian of the foxes, who were rejoiced by his presence, even if he did not have much time to spend with them. 

Yuki also began to actively visit him in the village. As luck would have it, everyone apart Sakura seemed to be free the first time they were caught together at the ramen shop. Yuki explained to the spectators that Naruto had saved her on the way home from one of his missions and considering that she was a wealthy fashion stylist she decided to repay him by becoming his personal fashion designer. Thus Konoha learned how the blond haired shinobi was receiving his custom made cloths. She was instantly flooded with demands, which she rejected for the moment saying she was busy moving in the neighborhood in a few months. This is where many learned that the Uzumaki heir had sold one of the district mansions to the person. Tsunade was pissed at first for not knowing about the sale but was happy as it meant she would receive more tax money in the future from a said "ghost district".

Yuki and Takeo had decided to make Konoha their home in earth realm, as it would help them watch over their favorite nephew. The reason for their move taking over several months was explained by house renovation, which were done by experts that the couple brought from their former location, also known as hares disguised as humans. Of course one thing remained unclear; the reason why Yuki refers Naruto by "Asura". The fashion designer explained that she called him Asura because it sounded cooler then his ramen name and since she considered him as her fashion inspiration, it was required to make good publicity. The spectators gave her a weird glace, but then accepted her reason, after all if Naruto didn't mind who were they to comment on the subject.

* * *

Naruto was currently having his own little problems. He was also having constant nightmares of his mother calling him. Although Naruto wanted to meet her, he feared he would disappoint her, thus the dillema. It was finally agreed that he would face her when he felt ready. Meanwhile, his relationship amongst the Shinku clan was great. They all loved him very much and wished he stayed near them. It seemed that life was boring without the fox of the family. He even had a house made for him there at his grand mother's request. The lady was always worrying about his well-being. It was the main reason she asked Yuki and Takeo to move near him. 

On the other hand, Naruto's relation with Konoha was still bitter. He was still absent from the social activities and still avoided Sakura. He had given a simple reason to Tsunade about the matter. He did not wish to become a replacement for Uchiha Sasuke. He gave the same reason for avoiding all the other girls, whom he despised even more.

* * *

He was happy to learn that most of them had moved away of him as they were now somewhat coupled with the other males. Such as, Shikamaru and Temari's secret love affair unveiled by Ino who caught a letter between the two lovebirds. Tenten and Neji were also amongst the new set of couples. While Hinata had finally settled with Shino, as also Hiashi preferred the bug boy's stature. It was still a weird coupling according to Ino, well she put it as "creepy", since everyone thought Hinata had a thing for Naruto, which wasn't the case. She simply considered his as an inspiration and nothing more. That left Chouji, Kiba and Lee who were still looking for stable relationships. Most girls would avoid them due their behaviors. Well, that was the case for Kiba and Lee; one was loud and obnoxious while the other was too weird. Chouji's case was somewhat different; they liked him but not his 24/7 food munching. Meanwhile, Ino was hunting for Naruto, an unattainable goal as he was clearly not interested her. There was a buzz that Sakura also had a thing for him, after all she was the one who was seeking him the most. 

Sakura couldn't understand why he was avoiding her and figured it was probably because she was weak. So she was training hard to impress Tsunade and Shizune with her new abilities. But it seems, as much as she tried, he was always ahead by ten steps. She still remembered the day she caught Tsunade and Jiraiya discussing about his improvements. That night, she felt hopeless and extremely weak, it was clear that she would never catch him. She expected this from Sasuke, but never Naruto. Shizune did comfort her by claiming that the Sannin tend to exaggerate about their pupils, after all if Uzumaki Naruto was so great why wasn't he a jounin.

* * *

Even though everything looked peaceful in the village of Konoha, it was not the case and all could be told by the look of Tsunade's face. She was still lacking shinobis for high ranked missions and was badly in need of new ANBUs. The current ones lacked serious leadership and skills; Orochimaru's henchmen were hurting the force badly. The jounin could only do as much and even they were getting exhausted. She knew what she needed was afraid to ask, as Jiraiya had rejected the idea a year earlier. But now that Naruto was 15, she asked him again to allow him to join the ANBU. To her great concern Jiraiya immediately agreed in fact he was wondering why she was even asking him the question. When she gave her reason the Toad sennin shook his head. 

"Tsunade, you are a Hokage, act like one. Since when did you need my permission for anything? What I said was a suggestion. It is up to you to decide that is why you are Godaime. As for his test, you can crank him up to jounin for all I care, that leech already ate all of my ninjutsus and has tricks up his sleeve that even I don't know off", yelled the old geezer.

Tsunade blushed in front of him for the first time in many years; she was ashamed of being lectured by her old teammate. The talk had boosted her confidence up and the bonus was worth it. However, she was still hesitant on how to test him, she figured Shizune would be a good opponent, as he considered her as his sister. So he would have the dillema of holding his power back and Shizune could exploit it to test his strategic skill and intellectual skills. According to Shikamaru, they were pretty high. She quickly sent word for the blond chuunin to meet her tomorrow morning for a special mission.

* * *

The next day, Naruto walked towards the Hokage office. He was in another of his stylish outfits, custom made by Yuki. This time he was wearing black chain mail t-shirt, with a black protection jacket and a white trench coat, all of which were cap sleeved, to show his muscles. He had his custom "sorrow" kanji at back of his trench coat. He also wore for arms protectors and fighting gloves. His height had reached 6 feet and face had matured. He was reading a book as he walked in. It was his new way of ignoring the glares, ever since Tsunade forced him to walk to the administration building by removing his special kunai and threatening that he would become her personal postman if he used jikuu shunshin, to teleport himself inside the building. The only problem was that he was sometimes too distracted to notice people walking straight at him. 

As his luck would have it, Sakura happened to cross his path as she was presenting herself for her first mission with Chouji and Ino. Tsunade her paired her up with them for the upcoming chuunin exam still three months away so that they could gain some experience by doing some C ranked missions, as she was confident in Sakura's ability. He was of course to busy reading the latest edition of his great shinobi novel to notice her and she was too distracted talking with Ino when they accidentally collided. Naruto apologies for the action and helps her get up. He was too deep into his novel to realize who she was till their hands touched. Suddenly he realized it was a familiar hand, so he looks up, their eyes meet first time in nearly two years. _"Kuso, its Sakura, damn fox why didn't you warn me"_,he says as he stares at her like an idiot. Kyuubi replied he was also to busy reading the latest chapter.

Sakura's instinct catches up to her, when notices a book in Naruto's hand thinking it was one of those infamous books that Kakashi reads. As she was about the hit with a punch yelling pervert, she stumbles as he in no longer in front of her. Ino and Chouji remained dumb folded on his whereabouts till all three hear the door of the Hokage's office close behind them. It takes a few seconds to register, before Ino yells out how fast Naruto has become, to Sakura's displeasure as she was looking forward on punching the living hell out of Naruto for ignoring the last two years. The team finally heads out to their assigned mission, escorting a merchant to a city south of Konoha.

* * *

Inside, Naruto glares at Tsunade who instantly understood the reason for his glare, as a moment ago Sakura's team had walked out of her room. He calms him down by revealing that he was here to be tested for joining the ANBU, which brought a smile in his face. Shizune was also in the room, Tsunade then guided Naruto to follow her to the stadium for his test. When they reached the location, Tsunade went to take a seat in a nearby banquet. Meanwhile Shizune received Uzumaki Naruto's special annoying pose. 

"Why, are you my opponent?" asked the teen.

"What's the matter you afraid of losing to a girl?" smirked Shizune.

"No, I was expecting to face ANBU not a _kangohei _kunochi, besides I don't want to hurt you", said the silent shinobi.

"You should keep your guards up Naruto-kun, I won't go easy on you", smiled Shizune.

Tsunade gave the signal and the battle started. Shizune began her attack, while Naruto waited for her assault. She first used ninpou doku hari by unleashing five poison needles from her right forearm. To her surprise Naruto simply dodges the needles and disappears from her targeting zone at a blistering speed. Suddenly, she feels a presence from her left side, but before she could move she is hurled on the wall by a kick.

"I thought you said you were not holding back. Your needle attacks wont work against me try something better next time. Here is a hint, forget using taijutsu against me, use anything less then A rank ninjutsu and they would be useless also. As for genjutsu its no my field but I am pretty confident I can take some tough mental attack", said the boy.

"A shinobi should never reveal his weakness Naruto-kun …" replied Shizune, as she got up.

"I am not telling you about my weakness, I just helped you sort yours. You do want to continue this fight don't you?" he interrupted.

She was pissed at the teen's arrogance she began one of her strategic attack by throwing a smoke bomb at him. While the smoke was clearing she created two shadow clones with kage bunshin and sent them underground. She then formed a set of seal and unleashed a fire elemental attack by using katon hidamaryuu.

Tsunade was enjoying the fight; it was time to see how much her favorite chuunin's tactical skills had improved. Both she and Shizune knew that taijutsu against him was out of question, Uzumaki clan was known for their speed freaks and she had already warned Shizune of hiraishin that got her a bit freaked out. It was pretty clear that he was jounin level in skills what they were testing here is his tactical skills as that would prove that he was worth the jounin title not to mention the ANBU responsibilities she wished to put on his shoulders.

As the smoked had cleared Naruto was still at his old position, it looked like he had avoided getting burned without moving then again it could be simply be one of own clones. Shizune performed another fire attack, which the teen evaded again, when suddenly one of Shizune's clone came from underneath and attempted to ground him with doton shinjuu zanshu, while a third clone tried to hit him with chikara no mesu. It looked like Naruto was going to get caught. Tsunade almost felt disappointed when suddenly two silhouettes jumped out of the black holes, which were under Naruto. They both blocked Shizune's clones then proceeded by beating them up with powerful hirameki taijutsu kicks and punches. The clones taking hits more then what they could withstand vanished soon after. Both Tsunade and Shizune were baffled but what just happened.

"Nice try _oneesan_. I got to admit, it was some good planning. But you should have known better to attack me with shadow clones. They are nothing compared to my katsu eizou silhouettes. You really didn't expect me to take a smoke bomb and expect a one-way attack now did you? Lesson number 1, sneak attacks against Uzumaki Naruto is impossible. Now for lesson number 2, beware of that black hole under you", he said with a grin.

Shizune only had a simply had a second to see the strange hole, when a silhouette popped out and gave her a hard uppercut. Sending her flying in the air. She was about fall back on the ground hard, but the same silhouette, simply caught her fall, then return back towards its master.

"Oops sorry, reaction time to slow. You know you are lucky. I am simply toying you with them. In reality if you were caught in the real kyokujitsu eizou, you would have been sliced in two. You should really keep your guard up against me ", he laughed.

"I understand now what Jiraiya meant when he said that you always had shadows on your back the other day. These must be those infamous eizou attacks that he was talking about. Shizune move on to another plan. Trapping and hit techniques wont work against him and watch out for those black holes around him", replied Tsunade from the chair.

Shizune knew now that her only way to defeat Naruto would be by using some powerful genjutsu. She created another clone this time without hiding it. It was evident that Naruto was going to attack her but counter attack her so no need to hide them. She used her first clone to run straight at him and performed magen narakumi, which as she expected he easily countered. The clone then followed up with a fukumi hari attack, which was also counted and the clone destroyed. But while he countered it she had completed the required seals for her real genjutsu attack kokuangyou, which succeeded. Naruto's world became dark as abyss, but instead of worrying about he began to laugh hysterically.

She only had enough chikara left for this final tactical attack. She summoned another clone and both began to form different set of seals. She then used her speed to move behind Naruto. Then both yelled out their attack, the clone performed ninpou doku kiri while she used katon yadamaryuu.

Tsunade fearing that Naruto was seriously caught in the genjutsu leaped from her seat to stop the match, when suddenly the ground began to shake. Both Tsunade and Shizune watched the next event unfold as they were both froze on seeing water rise from the ground when the teen shouted "suiton suiryuudan". The water transformed into two massive dragons that nullified both attack at the same time, leaving both kunochi stunned.

"What's with the long face? Never seen a water attack in your life or what? I am really disappointed in you Shizune oneesan. I know that genjutsu like the back of my hand it's the only powerful genjutsu the old geezer had. I already canceled its effect with you were setting you final attack but could you waste you last bits chikara using katon yadamaryuu? I told you to only use A rank spells against me, you didn't even let me show off for god sake", he yelled as he walked near her.

"Naruto… since when did you know that water jutsus, it looked pretty strong and unique? As far as I knew Jiraiya didn't have that sort attack in his arsenal. That looked like a jutsu from Mist", asked Tsunade.

"Oh that, I copied it of Momochi Zabuza, during our mission at Wave country, with my _retarded sharingan_, well that's what Ero-sennin called it, it comes from my mother's bloodline I guess. Didn't he tell you? I thought he would have spilled the bean to you by now. As for it being strong, I got more horrible ones in my sleeves", said the boy showing his eyes after activated his Shinku bloodline.

Tsunade took a close eye examination of the boy, it was definitely not the sharingan, she figured it has something to do with Kyuubi as their eyes looked alike, but after Naruto's explication of its abilities she pretty much agreed with Jiraiya, it was a _retarded sharingan_.

Naruto had proven his worth, it was obvious that he possessed the tactical skills and most of the time he didn't even need them. With his variety of jutsus he could simply overpower his opponents, like he did with Shizune. Tsunade announced that he should meet her tomorrow afternoon for his first ANBU mission briefing. He also gave him the address of the store where he was to purchase the required equipments. Since Shizune had wasted all her energy, she gave her two days off from her duties to recover and the disappeared into thin air.

Naruto offered to carry her back to her home, which she gladly accepted, after all he was the reason she was depleted in the first place. So the little brother carried his sister on his back to her home, after which he headed home.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited. Hope you enjoy it, rewrote the story adding some more adventures as well as changing the battle. 

* * *

**Glossary**

_Hijutsu:_ Secret bloodline jutsu.

_Oneesan: _Sister.

_Kangohei:_ Medic, short for medical specialist.

_Kuso:_ A bad word…

_Retarded sharingan:_ Expression created by Jiraiya to explain the Shinku bloodline's red eyes, as Naruto presented it as an incomplete sharingan. It was a lie Naruto used to explain his current jutsu learning speed while keeping the truth hidden.

**

* * *

**

**Techniques**

Chikara no mesu/chikara scalpel: An A ranked medical ninjutsu, where the user forms chikara in his hand that becomes scalpel. The user can hit his targets inner organs without ripping trough the flesh. User: Kabuto, Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune.

Doton shinjuu zanshu/Earth element inner decapitation: A D ranked earth elemental ninjutsu, where the user travels underground and pulled the target underground till his neck, living his immobilized. User: All genin.

Fukumi hari/Hidden needle: An D rank, ninjutsu where the user creates an almost invisible needle from his spit and shoots at the target. User: Shizune.

Hiraishin/Flying thunder god: An S ranked _hijutsu_ that was created by Arashi. It a space-time jutsu that uses a special seal that allows the user to teleport himself to the location of the seal no matter the distance or the location. User: Arashi, Naruto.

Hirameki/Flash: Uzumaki bloodline taijutsu style. It allows the clan member to fight at flashing speed. This is one of the reasons that made the Uzumaki one of the most feared clans in the old times, the opponent would never see the oncoming attack and if they did by luck they would never be able to dodge the assault. Of course this depended of the user. User: Arashi, Naruto, Jiraiya.

Jikuu shunshin / Space-time body flicker: An A ranked space-time Uzumaki _hijutsu_ created by Naruto, as an alternate source of travel. It is a lower version of the hiraishin, which allows the user to travel within specific location where a special kunai with the required seal is located. User: Naruto.

Kage bunshin / Shadow clone: An B rank ninjutsu that allows the user to create a clone of himself. User: All Konoha jounin.

Kokuangyou/Black cloak of darkness: An A rank genjutsu, that covers its target into a world of darkness, leaving him blind of an oncoming attack. User: Hokages, Sannin, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune, Kabuto.

Katon hidamaryuu/Fire element dragon fireball: A C ranked fire ninjutsu, where the user unleashes a large dragon faced fireball that hits like a spear. User: All Konoha chuunin.

Katon yadamaryuu/Fire element dragon missiles: A fast B rank fire ninjutsu. It targets likes a missile, as it can bend and is very strong. User: All Konoha jounins.

Katsu eizou / Split-image silhouette: An A rank ninjutsu created by Naruto. Developed from the kage bunshin creates shadow silhouettes of the user that can attack and defend the user when required. The silhouettes hide inside black holes in the grounds thus they conserve energy as they do not require to keep the constant form of the user. It is a jutsu specifically attributed to Naruto one that gave him his legendary name as _Kokuei_ _Issen no Konoha_. User: Naruto.

Kyokujitsu eizou/Rising sun silhouette: An A ranked _hijutsu_ where a silhouette jumps upward from beneath the target and slices him in two. To be able to perform it successfully the user must have the hirameki taijutsu style. User: Naruto.

Magen narakumi/Demonic illusions vision of hell: A D rank genjutsu that gives the target an illusion of his worst nightmare. User: Most genins.

Ninpou doku hari / Poison needles: A C ranked ninjutsu, the trademark of Shizune where 5 poison needle shot from a special set of slingshot weapons strapped on her forearms. User: Shizune.

Ninpou doku kiri / Poison mist: A B ranked poison jutsu where the user exhales a large quantity of smog filled with poison. User: Shizune.

Shuriken kage bunshin/Shadow shuriken clones: An A ranked ninjutsu, which is the shuriken version of the shadow clone. User: Sandaime, Naruto, Sannin, Kakashi, Asuma.

Suiton suiryuudan /Water element water dragon blast: It is a B ranked water elemental ninjutsu created by Momochi Zabuza. It transforms the water around the user into two dragons that can pierce trough human flesh. The jutsu requires vast quantity of water unless the shinobi is strong enough to summon water out of the moist air. User: Momochi Zabuza, Haku, Naruto.


	7. Return of the hero

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 6: Return of the Hero**

_"This place…why am I surrounded by cherry blossom leaves? This is that dream again... is that you mother? It is you…what do you wish from me, why do you keep hunting me, say something" said the blond haired teen as he got close to the maiden wearing a silky red kimono surrounded by her foxes. But as soon as he got neared her; the dream began to fade away._

It was 7:00AM and Naruto had been awaken by sound of his alarm clock. He cursed at the clock, why did it had to wake him up when he was so close to actually talking to her. Then he remembered that he had an appointment at 7:30AM at the armory to get his ANBU equipments that he needed for today's mission. So he got up quickly, folded his cozy futon and ran trough his morning toilet. Then he ate his breakfast, which consisted of boiled eggs, milk, an apple and two pieces of breads. He then got dressed into on of his fashionable attires the same one as yesterday's but with a few changes, gray colored baggy pants and his blue colored cap sleeved trench coat. He then ran towards the armory.

He was still a bit tired; he had to attend a party held in Onimakai, as it was the birthday of the _Oni Hogosha no Tanuki_ who just turned 30. It was big party, but not as big as the one he received for his 15th birthday, it was his first birthday celebration so the clan decided to throw a majestic party at his honor. He really loved being with them, it wasn't like in the village, each guardian had a different set of personalities, and sometimes it hardly made sense that they were one big family. They were an odd clan indeed. He did return home early but he still required five more hours of slumber.

He reached the armory as soon as the shop owner opened his door. Naruto wanted keep the matter secret and avoid the glares so he figured the best time to strike would be early morning as people would be still sleeping and the shop owner would be too drowsy to glare at him properly. The shopping went well, the owner did not have much trouble equipping Naruto with what he needed. He already had most of the stuff but ANBU wore metal pieces so he needed the metallic versions of his current equipments. The new additions were the ninja-to hidden animal mask, which he chose to be the fox. Even the owner didn't disagree with that selection. After having done his shopping he returned hope for a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

Around 12:00PM his doorbell rang, which only meant one thing, it was that lazy chuunin. Shikamaru was the only other villager apart Jiraiya and Tsunade to enter his mansion. Each time he did enter, he was amazed how beautiful Naruto had renovated it, not to mention clean. They sat down for coffee Shika's favorite beverage. Naruto simply needed it to wake up, but for Shikamaru coffee was life, he was the expert of coffee blends. He even has taught about opening a coffee shop, after he retires from shinobi duties. 

"What beings you here today you lazy bum", said Naruto as he sipped his coffee.

"Well I was just passing by the neighborhood so I figured I'd give you a visit. I also wanted to congratulate on becoming part of ANBU. Tsunade-sama told me she had great hopes on you. It is also the reason of my visit… It seems she wants me to go for the trial also. I really don't know if I am up for the job, after all it is troublesome and I heard that most of the missions are dangerous, so I need your advice. Do you think I might be good in it?" asked the lazy chuunin.

"Well Shikamaru, it is hard to say, even I have no clue on what to expect. I do not like the way that old hag was praising me yesterday. She must be up to something to force me to fight against a jounin", said Naruto.

"This is troublesome, I thought we had to only face an ANBU, if I have to face a jounin to get in… I won't even consider the offer… way to much work", complained Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, I don't think you will, it was probably only meant for me, since I am the Toad Sannin's apprentice. I think you will be a fine addition, you skills could be very useful, and you are not stubborn like most others as will not stick to only using family related jutsus. So you would make an excellent candidate, it all depends of your attitude though. It's not a place where you can work lazily that could cost you your life", replied Naruto.

"Speaking of stubbornness, before I went it, the Hyuuga leader was complaining about your ranking again. He really hates you, god he complained for a full hour about how great his nephew and future son-in-law were better then you. He said it was an insult having you ranked before them. I wonder what he will do if he found out that you also became an ANBU before them", he chuckled.

"Glare version 4000, I guess. I am already having trouble facing his Glare version 2000; even my great shinobi adventures books cannot stop those. I don't really give a damn what he thinks anyway. As for his protégés getting into ANBU, all I hope is that I never have them in my team. It's not that I hate them or anything, but having them around would mean having Hyuuga Hiashi on the back of my neck and those Hyuuga are creepy. Sometimes I wonder if they can shoot infamous death glare x-rays out of their eyes", replied back Naruto with a smirk.

Both friends laughed hard for some minutes imagining how those laser projectiles would shoot out of their eyes. That's one of the advantages of having Shikamaru as a friend, his great imagination.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura and her team were one their way back from their first escort mission. It hadn't been a long or hard mission but she had been plagued by Ino's complains about "how lucky" she was getting to bump with the great Naruto. She supposed it was luck, after all last time she sore him was nearly two years ago. She still had to pay him his due for that absence though. He was the last person she thought of abandoning her. One day he was licking her feet for a date when the next day he acted like she didn't even existed and all that without telling why he pulled a 180 on her. Tsunade for all her greatness didn't have much explication either apart that he probably abandoned his love for her, when that day he brought the Godaime to heal Sasuke. 

Apparently Naruto lost all hopes when he saw her pouncing on the Uchiha awaken from his mental attack. Tsunade then made an outrageous comment that it didn't matter anyway its not like she had any feelings for him, so it was probably for the best. This saddened Sakura; she never realized how much Naruto meant for her, two years made her understand that. Don't get her wrong she wasn't in love with him, but she did miss all the support he used to give her. Oh course all that changed yesterday. All she wanted to do now was to greet him with one of her shindou tekken attacks. That bastard how could he leave her like that without even saying a hello, not to mention becoming a lecherous pervert like Kakashi-sensei with those infamous books. That simply drove the line, after all she wanted to do was unleash her inner-Sakura's wrath on him.

Ino had a better idea, why not seduce him then beat the hell out of him, the idea was pretty good till Sakura reminded her that unlike her she wasn't a tramp. This led to a cat fight between the two best friends and rival till Chouji broke them up with his own addition of information. Chouji being Shikamaru's best friend revealed that the mission they just performed was nothing for Naruto who had been doing solo escorting to places far outside of Fire country. This left, Sakura into another depression, as she realized Naruto had already tramped her new exploit way before she had some time to enjoy it. Chouji received a few large whacks from Ino as his reward for causing Sakura to go to depression mode.

* * *

That afternoon, Naruto went to meet with Godaime for his mission, instead he was blasted with details about his new responsibilities. He was right the old hag did have something in store for him, but even he didn't think that far. First he learned that he was ranked ANBU Captain. Then he learned that he had a team under him that he was to meet tomorrow. Then she added that he had a whole division under him, being the leader of division X and to make the matter worst, she had officially cranked him up to jounin. Now the last part didn't feel so bad, but the first three kill him. Being the division leader, he was responsible for the whole gang, not to mention heavy paper works during his off time starting from today. 

"You can't do that, I am inexperienced in the field, I have yet to do a mission as an ANBU, I have yet to do a dangerous mission like assassination. You just can't shove this on to me like this?", he protested.

"I can and I will. Naruto, the ANBU had been battered to scrap now, they need an inspirational leader and you will be that inspiration. You have the skill, the attitude and the conviction for the job. Plus you are a jounin now, so obviously you are qualified", she replied.

"The hell I am qualified, all I did was toy with Shizune oneesan. That doesn't mean jack when compared to these responsibilities. YOU ARE ASKING ME TO ACCEPT A POSITION WHERE A SLIGHT JUDGEMENTAL ERROR COULD COST MANY LIVES! I AM 15 FOR GOD SAKE, GO USE A EXPERIENCED JOUNIN FOR THE JOB", he yelled.

"Jounin cannot be forced to take these responsibilities, neither can I force you. If you want you can leave them today if you wish too. But Naruto try to understand the situation, I need someone like you to get their morals up and prepare them for their task. You have the knowledge and the tactical skills to take this responsibility. Besides you did want to be Hokage didn't you, think of it as a first step towards that goal. I seriously need you for this job. You have the will of fire these men must learn that. If you reject it I won't hold it against you, but know that the next person in charge will be much worst then you. So what is your decision?" she asked while giving him her sad puppy face.

" I need to ask the old geezer before I make my decision…" he replied calmly noticing she was winning on him.

"He already agreed, see here is his approval letter. Don't worry only a few will know about your promotions, I know they can give you a hard time. Think on the positive side, you get to become famous without having to reveal your name. Plus you would have plenty of followers and its not like I am asking you to take over the whole ANBU, now am I?" she added handing him the document signed by Jiraiya.

Naruto finally resorted to his faith, he didn't want this he already had enough things to do in life, most of them were hidden but damn this meant that he would be officially grounded for life. Her last words already confirmed what she intended for him. He took the stack of files reserved for him and preceded to his new office. He then had to meet the other division leaders who welcomed him with a smile to his surprise. Why wouldn't they obviously the old hag had already made him their long awaited Messiah. After meeting them, he took the files about the division and its members and proceeded home.

"_Sweet, nice job Mr. Shinku. Kiss you fun life goodbye, now you already got large responsibilities that you didn't want for another five years. Why does everyone want be to take responsibilities! Oh yeah now I remember, I happen to be the son of a Hokage and a demon guardian at the same time, oh joy! That should teach me for showing off. At least no one will know about it, I am not ready for the death glare version 8000 yet"_, he mumbled inside his head, while cursing every object he could find on his way. Kyuubi tried to calm him as he was pretty much venting killer intent around him. The villagers afraid upon who he was thinking of unleashing his wrath were praying for their lives.

Meanwhile, the copycat shinobi entered Hokage's office. He was amazed and Tsunade's power over Naruto he was certain the teen would reject it even Jiraiya felt the same.

"How in the hell did you do it?" he simply asked in amazement.

"Simple, my dear Kakashi. I gave him guilt and used his own _nindo_ against him. Naruto isn't the type to back away when people need his protection. That's the main reason why he will be a great Hokage. Unlike me, he would risk his life for anyone in the village even if he doesn't like their face. He has the will of Konoha in him", she said proudly.

* * *

The next morning Naruto wakes up around lunchtime, again thanks to Shikamaru. Who just had to show him an anomaly. He was gazing the clouds around when he suddenly thought he sore those renovation workers at Yuki's house hop around while they worked. Naruto realizing the problem ran straight at the location. He then unleashed a set of curse that frowned the poor hares to death. They resumed their work without a grunt, after all if the gentle Shinku Asura gets angry with them it meant that mistress Yuki would deep-fry them. Naruto finally returned near Shikamaru, who took the time to prepare his coffee. 

"Seems like Tsunade-sama gave you a lot to do. By the way the way what you think of my new outfit? It's not as fancy as you I guess I would get those types when this fashion designer of yours settles here. Ino helped me select them and Temari added some flavors also", said the lazy chuunin.

He was wearing nettled t-shirt with the coolest black protection jacket he could find in town and a new light brown coat similar too Naruto's own. To customize it, he added the a few sets of armors and wore dark baggy pants. Naruto was too preoccupied to notice at first, but admitted it looked much better on him. It was a great day after all, who would have thought Shikamaru would be lively enough to actually go shopping? Guess those ugly flak jacket jokes got to him. Either that or Temari was coming to town, the blond haired lady had made quite some impression on the lazy teen.

Naruto had been reading his team files all night yesterday, it took quiet some times to get used to it. The old hag was right, these guys needed Uzumaki Naruto infamous training guide 101, which he started to work on right away. Naruto still feared his new position though, he knew a slight mistake could create a huge uprising from those annoying clan leaders, especially Mr. Glare 2000, Hyuuga Hiashi. That's why he was pushing the Nara to join ANBU. If he was going to decide on tough situations he needed the best mind in the village. The Nara finally agreed to give ANBU a shot.

Naruto was scheduled to meet with his team that evening, but as luck would have it, he had his second encounter with Sakura. He was again too busy on his novel to notice her. She however, did notice him and was awaiting him with her special gift. She had been with Hinata for a medical conference that just ended and Ino was waiting for her at the door for some shopping when the three girls noticed the blond haired shinobi walk towards them with his face buried in his book.

"This is for ignoring me you bastard, shindou tekken", yelled pink haired kunochi as she launched forward on him with her punch.

The spectators watched and were expecting Naruto to fly right trough the Hokage's door, but Sakura went trough him, as Naruto simply vanished for a split second. Sakura not hitting her target lost her balance when she felt someone grabbed her by collar of her dress from behind, stopping her from crashing on the floor.

"Nice punch, but too slow, maybe you should focus more on how to land next time", said the said the white sleeveless coat teen with his face still buried in his book still unaware who he was grabbing.

When he did realize there was silence for a minute after which he began to walk towards his destination, till Sakura called him a pervert. He gave her his confused expression. She began to tell him how dirty he became reading those dirty books, when he threw on them, the first volume of his favorite novel, at her and recommended her to read it before actually accusing him. Then proceeded to Tsunade's office leaving Sakura and her companions dazed by his action. Inside the room, Tsunade asked Naruto what was going on outside her room as she was still hearing Sakura swearing her lungs out.

"Ah nothing, let's just say your favorite student tried to show me what she learned and failed hitting me, so she got upset. You should really work on her landing", said the teen with a smile.

"Anyway, Naruto, this is your new team, _Yori_, _Osamu_ and _Takeshi_, together you will be Team 12", said the old lady as she pointed towards three shadowy figures behind him.

Naruto glanced them, he had read their files yesterday night but this was their first encounter. _Yori_ was the oldest of the gang, being 28, followed by _Osamu_ 20, and _Takeshi_ 18. The oldest one seemed to be pissed at him, he figured it must have hurt him when he heard he was going to be under the command of a 15 years old teen. He probably argued with Tsunade and lost miserably. Clearly changing his profession from medical units must not have paid him greatly. _Osamu_ was the nice guy of the gang, but also very efficient when it came to spying and _Takeshi_ was the new recruit along with Naruto he only had one mission and he did quite well. All three were chuunin ranked, _Takeshi_ the beginner, while _Osamu_ and _Yori_ were mid-chuunin. All together it wasn't a bad team he had a trapper, a spy and a former medic.

"Godaime-sama, this is an outrage to let him lead us. We all lost relatives to him, _Takeshi-kun_ even lost his parents to him. He doesn't even have any experience in our fields", protested _Yori_.

"Did you forget what punishment resides for talking about that matter _Yori-san_, or did you forget that?" said _Osamu_ trying to stop his friend from getting into trouble.

"Screw that law, will yea? I already know who I am and I don't give a jack of what you think. As far as I am concerned, if you got a problem with me, just bring it. Now that this is settled, mind giving the mission _obaasan_, I don't have all day you know", said the blond haired shinobi.

"Well, looks like you shut the complaints up for some time. Anyway, your mission is at a familiar place of yours. You will be heading to Wave country tomorrow, an old acquaintance of yours sent a request for your assistance, it's a B rank and you will be leaving at dawn. Team 12, you are asked to take care of the bandits, that had been plaguing the village for sometime. Be careful thought, it seems their leader is a missing-nin and their might be more of them. That old geezer tried to play me for a fool declaring it as a C rank mission so I am not taking any chances given that last time it went from C to A", she said with an evil smirk.

"If they specifically asked for me, that means that they don't have resources to pay up for the mission your giving us, so why not simply send me instead?", asked Naruto.

"Well, their message was urgent and I am not heartless bitch. So I won't simply reject their plea just because they don't have the money. Besides, I want to see how good your teamwork is you pretty much convinced me on all other tasks, so make me proud kid", said the Hokage with her thumbs up.

* * *

Naruto asked the team to wait for him at the briefing room, as he had some things to discuss with Tsunade. After they left, he gave her his view of the current status of the division and also demanded that if Shikamaru was accepted into ANBU he be added to division X claiming that he still needed his genius mind to help him at the tasks she bestowed upon his shoulders. Tsunade agreed and added that she was also planning to add Neji, Shino and Lee in the division if they succeed their test in a month. That Naruto rejected, he didn't want anything to do with Hyuuga and future relatives or eyebrows. He was already happy that there were no Hyuuga's in his division. Tsunade said the matter would be discussed if they succeeded and requested that he present himself to his whole division after this mission. 

After their chitchat Naruto proceeded towards the briefing room, where team 12 was waiting for his briefings. They were much more obedient then what he had expected and he figured it was probably due to fear. So he began by handing them a document about himself, as he figured it would cut his speech time.

The document didn't reveal his actual stats but had enough information to shut the team's complaints for good. After all, what can they say, if they were teamed up with the apprentice of the great Sannin Jiraiya and who was ranked jounin. Not to mention having words such as "amazing power", "deadly skills" and "brilliant strategist" in the comment section. The final part, revealed that he was ranked ANBU Captain and was their division leader. That sealed their mouth for good. Naruto then proceeded with the briefing on their mission.

"I will be clear, our mission is simple yet hard. I am guessing we might even have hostage situations, so don't let your guards down. I don't have a problem if you hate me as hell, you can add your names to the long list in the village already, but I do expect us to work in a team. Screw up and you will be responsible for your own deaths, although I fully intend to keep all of you alive, as it is my responsibility. Don't get overworked with the document you just read. It doesn't even say how many goddamn jutsus I have that I am sure you don't want to see them, as they are like Jiraiya-sensei says "breath taking". My goal is to fix you guys up and make you into a one unit strike force. I have gathered all information given about you three and this is what I am suggesting we do for the mission", said the leader as he began writing on the black board.

The plan was simple, they were to go in and first learn about the situation of the village. Then locate the enemy hideouts and set them up for a capture. He required that the group bring as much traps they can and asked _Yori_ to bring his medical kit, as they might have to give first aid to the villagers. He wanted _Osamu_ to be his lead spy man, while he wanted _Takeshi_'s trapping expertise at its best. He was expecting around a total of 50 bandits at minimum, given that it was probably Gatou's old henchmen.

"50 vs. 4, isn't that suicidal? I am seriously starting to hate you now, if you think we'll be facing that many you could have asked for 1 or 2 more people…" replied _Takeshi_.

"Well, I think there shouldn't be more then four or five mist shinobis among them, so its not that hard. Plus you got me so don't worry. We can elaborate more when we reach the location and collect the necessary data. I will be waiting for you at the east gate, so be on time", replied the ANBU Captain.

* * *

The meeting ended soon after. The next morning, the team left Konoha at dawn towards the eastern coastline where the country of Wave was located. By noon of the second day they had reached their destination. Naruto was shocked at the recent destruction of the village, the situation was grave. ANBU team 12 first headed for the burning house in their path. 

"You three check for survivors I will handle the fire", ordered Naruto as the team leapt in action.

The villagers suddenly gazed upon the skies when four shadows came to their rescue. The local people were unable to enter the burning house as blazing heat blocked the front. Inside screams could be heard of trapped victims. Naruto began to form his seals and unleashed at set of water streams via suiton kawanagare. The move took the team by surprise because not only did the water appear from underground but also the amount exerted was huge. The water rained down on the flames and quickly extinguished them leaving a path open for them to rescue the victims.

After rescuing the villagers, the team proceeded to the house of the leader of the village, who happened to be Inari, the boy Naruto saved when he came here with team 7. After several knocks at his door an old man opened the door.

"ANBU? I thought we asked for Konoha team 7 we can't afford ANBU here", said the old Tazuna.

"Your report stated, a lot bandits and even possibly and a _nukenin_, I don't think a single genin team can handle that, so Hokage-sama sent us instead", replied _Yori_.

"Are you kidding me? Last time they came here, not only did they scared those bandits away but they also took out two high ranking shinobis", grunted the old man.

"Tazuna-san, team 7 is dead, may I speak to the village leader Inari", replied a voice from the back.

"Dead? How? Oh those poor kids, guess now Inari will have to meet them in his after life. He tried to fend off those bandits by himself and for wounded in the process with some kind of poison…", replied Tazuna shaking his head.

"What? Where is he? _Yori_ you come with me, _Takeshi_ go and survey the damages in the village while you _Osamu_ to your assigned job. We will meet in the designated location that I indicated earlier, later tonight to assess the situation", yelled the leader as he charged trough the house.

_Yori_ was a former _kangohei_ before he decided to enlist in ANBU so he diagnosed the feverish boy, who was surprised to see Naruto's face when he opened his eyes. _Yori_ declared that the boy has been poisoned with high concentration of chlorine, but luckily he knew the treatment, he just needed the required herbs, which Tazuna helped him find in the wilderness. He made a serum and fed it to the patient. Finally noticing that the boy is out of danger, Naruto sighed, Inari was still too weak to speak but _Yori_ could read in his face that he was happy to see his leader, which was strange for him. As far as he remembered the teen was always cursed at and hated in the village, but here he was treated like a hero. He finally learned from Tazuna the reason of their behaviors. They were happy because their Hero had returned.

Meanwhile, the bandits received words of the arrival of 4 ANBU at the village, their leader was impatiently waiting for more details. He felt he was too nice to this village, who now dared to threaten him with 4 puny Konoha ninjas. He would make them pay dearly for their mistake but for now he waited, to receive his latest shipments of goods from the village.

* * *

End of chapter 6

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited. Hope you enjoy it, I rewrote this section adding more real character involvements as well made the story more interesting (I hope). Hope your liking the Naruto and Sakura clashing, don't take it as a pairing though, its just character development.

* * *

**Character Introductions**

_Osamu:_ Aged 20, he is an ANBU specializing in espionage. He is apart of ANBU team 12. He is also a mid ranked chuunin. OC character.

_Takeshi:_ Aged 18, also part of ANBU Team 12. He is ranked low-chuunin, but is an excellent trapper. OC character.

_Yori:_ The oldest member of ANBU team 12. He is a mid ranked chuunin. He was a former kangohei now an ANBU. OC character.

* * *

**Glossary**

_Nindo:_ Will or dreams.

_Ninja-to:_ Katana made for ninja's.

_Nukenin:_ Missing-nin or fugitive ninja.

_Obaasan:_ Old lady, grandmother.

_Oni Hogosha no Tanuki:_ Demon guardian of the raccoon-dogs.

**

* * *

**

**Techniques**

Shindou/Impact: A taijutsu style used by Tsunade and Sakura. The style consists of using devastating strength to overpower their opponents. This taijutsu style attack's tend to create fissures upon impact is considered deadly if hit directly. This style requires extreme chikara manipulations. User: Tsunade, Sakura.

Shindou tekken/Impact punch: A D ranked taijutsu attack, where user gathers their chikara with deadly precision and releases upon impact. This move is a low powered variation of the isshi resshin. User: Sakura, Tsunade.

Suiton kawanagare/Water element river stream: A C rank water elemental ninjutsu. Where the user creates a stream of water to wash away its victims. User: Naruto, Mist chuunin.


	8. Birth of a new legend

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 7: Birth of a new legend**

As the sun sat on the horizon, Naruto and Tazuna walk up the hill where team 7 had buried two fallen shinobis two and half years ago. The location remained lost in time, as nothing had changed apart some new flowers added to the graves.

"After you guys had left, business picked up and we were living prosperously. But four months ago, the bandits reappeared and instead of bullying us resorted to theft and murder. Since we did not have any real defense they got an easy life and pretty soon we lost all our customers due to pillaging of caravans. We could handle the regular thieves but those shinobis were the problem, we lost many good men thanks to them. After that, they began to use us like brothels whenever they wanted they would attack a house and force them to surrender their savings and daughters. If the people refused, they would simply burn or flatten the house, then viciously rape the girls anyway. We pleaded with Mist, to come and help us, but they were charging us high fees and we could not pay. Now we lay in ruins I don't know how we will pick up after this ordeal", said Tazuna.

"I see, I am sorry that Konoha didn't keep an eye on the matter, we have been very busy lately, but we will from now on. But next time, please don't send it as C rank missions, you are lucky that Godaime guessed the situation; genin teams cannot take on such tasks, team 7, was special so it got lucky last time…" said the blond haired ANBU.

"Sorry, I don't know how the new Hokage would react and we simply cannot afford such high priced services. Unless she allowed us to pay up once everything is back to normal. I prey that she would understand our reason…" said the old man.

"Don't worry, she only charged you as a C rank mission, she said to think of it as a rebate for the two years that we haven't watched your backs. We are not heartless, we understand the situation perfectly, and she also asked me to tell you that when this mission is over, you can send delegates to us for a trade deal. This way both our economy can grow", simply added Naruto.

"Ah goodness, we prey a long life for the Hokage for such offers and we shall deliver our best merchandises to Konoha for her gratitude", replied Tazuna.

Both sat down and looked at the graves. Tazuna began to talk about how he felt about Zabuza before he died. It was apparent that he wanted to see them dead, but when they died he regretted those ideas. He figured that shinobi life was a though life and that they weren't demons but real people, some that were turned evil. He never knew honor, trust and loyalty to one another did not exist for shinobis, they were only tools, but he saw the reality. It shook him for a while. He wondered how these people could live without being berserk that death lurks around them at any instant. He then asked about the death of team 7. He was relieved to know that Naruto was using it as a metaphor but saddened to learn the actual situation. Tazuna also asked about the recent changes in Naruto's personality, which the boy responded by saying that a man hardens faces terrible responsibilities.

He explains that all shinobis must decide their paths. He's is the path of responsibilities while Sasuke's is a path of vengeance. Sasuke had all a man could ever wanted, wealth, respect, love and friendship. Yet he didn't take them lightly and threw them away for power, greed and vengeance. A shinobi that doesn't realize his best interests and throws himself into darkness for power is nothing more then a coward. He's a fool who is blinded by past regrets and he will die thanks to it. However, he is still a lucky fool, since Naruto did make a foolish promise to bring him back from the darkness that he desires most. It is his duty to protect his precious people and make them understand what the real evil is and that is his will and if he must suffer a life of solitude for eternity so be it.

"Naruto-kun, even a hero needs a real family. You should stop suffering by yourself. When you came here last time, you proved us that destiny is written by our own hands. You had given us hope from our own misery that is why you are our hero. By saving us, you became a part of our family, so never think that you are alone", replied the old man.

* * *

Unknown to Tazuna, Yori, Osamu and Takeshi had already arrived but decided to hideout and listen to their conversation. After Naruto had finished he waved at them to come forward. They asked why he didn't call them forward before. 

"I figured its better to tell everyone at once, I hate repeating. So what did you guys uncover?" replied their leader.

"I found their hideout, it's located at a cave near the north end of the village, near the shorelines. They are 50 in total, 5 of which are nukenins from Mist. The leader is the jounin, _Kikuta Akio_ of the _Shichi Kenkaku no Kiri_", informed Osamu.

"He is the weakest amongst the seven and is wanted for attempting to assassinate the Mizukage several years after Momochi Zabuza's attempt. He has a record of raping and plundering villages and has destroyed two villages already when they tried to protest him, but he is still B ranked in the bingo book. The other four are chuunin and were his pupils. Oh yeah he likes collecting the head of his victims that he displays as trophies", added Yori.

"The village is in pretty bad condition, they lost about 1/3 of their male population and many females have been savagely raped some in front of their own families, which forced them to commit suicide. As for the terrains I think we should trap the fields around the village leaders house, since some spilled out that they hired us. They are currently avoiding the attack thanks to the clones you made to imitate our presence, so they are obviously waiting for us to be away from the location before they attack", ended Takeshi.

Naruto took notice of all the data he's team have gathered and thought of a strategic plan. It was obvious that _Akio_ is going to send some men to attack the Inari residence when they are away, so they needed two battlegrounds, but he would need all his men for the main battle so he had to find a way to counter the problem. After a few minutes he figured it out and started explaining what they were going to do.

First, he wanted Takeshi to start trapping around the residences farm area. He then ordered Osamu to keep an eye on _Akio_'s movement at all time. He then asked Yori to pass him some of his explosion tags that he would set on the caves that way Yori can detonate them when it was required. Meanwhile he wanted Yori to accompany Tazuna to stay in their houses. Then he wanted him help out Takeshi with his trapping. The plan was simple; they would lure _Akio_'s men to their designated battlefields. If he sends any bandits at the residence they would be caught in the traps. While they are fighting they would explode the cave and handle _Akio_ over there. So as the night settled the team set their plan into motion.

* * *

At his cave, _Akio_ looked at the situation in front of him. He first felt insulted that Konoha only sent four shinobis against him, but that gave him manpower advantage. He also wanted to show wrath to that damned family and its villagers for taking him likely by making them an example of his wrath. So he formed his own plan. First he would leave 25 of his men to guard the cave and for a sneak attack. While he, his shinobis' water clones and 20 other men would infiltrate the residence by sea and massacre the family. His shinobis and some bandits would takeout the ANBUs near their cave location and use the rest for a sneak attack if needed. The plan was perfect; he could already see four more heads for his collection. 

While Akio setting his mission up Naruto had set up the explosion traps with his silhouettes. He passed one of his special kunais to the trio, in case they needed any backup during their assault in the caves, as he modified the plan a bit after receiving the latest information from Osamu. Now he would wait for the bandits and Akio at the residence, and let the rest handle by team 12 and if they needed help they could always throw that special kunai and he would zoom there to assist them.

* * *

As the sun rose, Akio and his men left the cave and followed the sea and arrived at the Inari residence only to find Naruto waiting for them. Meanwhile Yori, Takeshi and Osamu appear in front of the enemy cave and called out the Mist nukenins, who showed up with a few men. The bandits were delighted that their plan is working perfectly. At the residence Akio began his great speech. 

"Fu fu fu, I see you decided to stick with the mansion, you must have trembled at my name and decided to let your teammates get killed while you could runaway. After all nobody wishes to die in the hands on my _shinkai nokogiri_, as it offers a painful death. Unfortunately for you I have figured your plan and now your head shall become part of my trophies", laughed the _Kikuta_.

"Wow it's the first time I hear B ranked nukenin compliment himself that much before he actually attacked. You must really be the biggest mouth in Water country aren't you? Let's see your the weakest of the_ Shichi Kenkaku no Kiri_, you brag about killing civilians you didn't even manage to get close to Mizukage for your assassination attempts. Yes, you are definitely one, after all what kind of an idiot claims a lone shinobi is scared at him when he brought four water clones and 20 bandits just to fight the guy", replied Naruto with a taunt by throwing fast four kunais at the clones and destroying them.

* * *

Meanwhile, team 12 and the Mist nukenins begin to fight. The hidden bandits were about to attack them from their cave location when their movement is detected by Takeshi's small alarm trap. Receiving the information Yori simply releases the seals of the explosion tags that Naruto had set up earlier, unleashing a huge explosion that could be heard around the whole village as the cave crumbled on its hidden bandits trying to run out of it. Back at the residence, _Akio_ was confused at what just happened. 

"Oh that was the crumbling of your precious hideout, I guess you can pretty much count those hidden thieves of yours out now maybe even a few of your teammates. Tsk, tsk, what a great shinobi you are you didn't even notice the explosive tags in your own cave", added Naruto.

_Akio_ start to laugh hysterically confusing even his own warriors. Naruto notices pretty soon why he is laughing.

"You are right, we did forget that but you see I am not who you think I am either. We knew that some these thieves are blabber mouths. So we insert some false information along with it. The real _Akio_ is probably fighting your teammates, which I doubt since the three others are strong enough to take out any ANBUs. You Leaf shinobis think you are so cool. Yet you forget that near water there is nothing that can defeat a shinobi from Mist, especially not some fire using weaklings like Konoha shinobis. To make the matter worst, you have a big house to protect behind you, nice handicap dumbass: suiton suishuuha", yelled the chuunin while revealing his true face.

The water rose up from the sea like a tornado and began to rush towards the house and Naruto like a tsunami. Naruto, although impressed that a chuunin performed a jounin level attack decided to give the chuunin the taste of his own attack, he performed a set of seals and unleashed a giant waterfall that toppled the previous attack and flooded over the chuunin and his men, drowning many of them while some got lucky and were pushed back by the counter currents and got caught in the traps that Takeshi had set up last night. They were totally disabled and almost out of breathe. Only the chuunin remained on the water, breathing heavily and barely floating. He was shocked that the ANBU had countered his best attack with a jutsu he only saw being used by one of the _Shichi Kenkaku no Kiri_. An attack envied by his master _Kikuta_.

"I am impressed at you chuunin using a B rank attack. I guess it was your favorite trick huh? Must be _Akio_'s also, well, how did you like mine?" said the blond haired ANBU.

"That was the suiton daibakufu, where did you got it from… you can't have known that attack only Momochi Zabuza of the _Shichi Kenkaku no Kiri_ uses it…" said the chuunin while coughing out water that he had swallowed from the attack.

He suddenly felt a presence near his back. The ANBU had disappeared from his location and was behind him.

"Let's just say we are best friends, time to pay for your crimes. Don't worry your teammates will be joining you shortly", whispered Naruto as he stabbed a kunai on the back of his neck giving him an instant death.

As Naruto watched the chuunin being washed away he felt that someone had used one of his special kunai, so he quickly located the location and used hiraishin.

* * *

Meanwhile at the main battlefield, things got complicated. Things were going fine till _Kikuta Akio_ jumped out of the sea, surprising the trio. He was angry at the incompetence of his bandits. Not only did none of his shinobis detect those explosion tags in the cave, which now lay in ruin and took out most of them. But those that survived got caught into Osamu's genjutsu magen narakumi followed by Yori's komasozi ha buyou. These attacks left, most of them in a nightmare of their worst day in life or disabled them via multiple razor leaf cuts. Yori then used his tsurukusa gokusha to imprison the bandits. 

To make the matter worst Takeshi's shinjuu zanshu caught his youngest and weakest chuunin, since he could not get out of it. So he started to scream like a child begging his master to save him. This definitely had ruined his evil dramatic entrance. If there was one thing _Akio_ hated in this world it was weaklings. So he rushed towards his disgraced student, but instead of saving him, he simply chopped the kid's head off. The action shocked the three ANBUs.

"What's so shocking? Did you really think I was going to save this weakling, this crybaby? I don't need weaklings working for me. I shall kill all of you and drink your blood tonight", he claimed by pointing towards the bandits and the three ANBU.

He then runs straight at Takeshi who uses at katon hidamaryuu on him, but _Akio _deflects the attack with his _shinkai nokogiri_ and lands a set of punches Takeshi to the ground.

"Fu fu fu, puny attack with fire wont work against me stupid ANBU. I am _Kikuta Akio_ of the _Shichi Kenkaku no Kiri_. I killed many hunter-nins who are much stronger then you weaklings. Time to die", laughed the evil man as he rushed toward the 18 year old for a kill.

Takeshi seeing no option of avoiding him remembered what Naruto said about his special dagger, so he took it out and threw it at _Akio_. Meanwhile, Yori rushed by his side to block the attack. He considered the Takeshi as his little brother, an ANBU who died two years ago. It was the reason why he quit the medical unit and joined ANBU, because he felt responsible for being unable to save his brother. He promised himself that he would never let another his precious people die. But as Yori launches in front of Takeshi and _Akio_ blocks the special kunai with his _shinkai nokogiri_ a figure suddenly appear in front of them. Everyone confused at what just happen were too slow to react when Naruto kicked _Akio_ hard sending him crashing in the sea. Naruto then looks around the surrounding and analyzes the battleground, he had been summoned and he had used hiraishin to reach the location, which was activated when Takeshi threw his special kunai.

"Looks like you guys have been doing a pretty good job, the bandits are immobilized you already killed one of the shinobis and none of you are seriously injured. Although I am disappointed in you Yori, what made you think that my launching forward and taking the hit for Takeshi would save him?" said the leader quietly.

"We didn't kill him, that psychopath killed his own…" said Takeshi but stopped when he felt a presence above him.

Suddenly the chuunin that was battling Yori had taken the time of his distraction to attack him from above, but as he was about rain down on him, he noticed a black hole under him. As he looked at it, a silhouette leapt from it straight at him and before he could counter the chuunin was sliced in two by the fast paced silhouette. As Takeshi and Yori looked above them they saw the dead shinobi's body as it fell around them in a rain of blood.

"You are not getting any of my teammates like that nukenin… Damn, why am I explaining to a dead guy... I forgot I used kyokujitsu eizou with my ninjato. Oh well that's three down two more to go. Sorry for the rain of blood didn't have enough time to warn you", said Naruto while shaking his team, noticing that both members were covered in blood of his last victim as the silhouette returned to Naruto.

The move had frozen Yori and Takeshi on ground. They had never seen such a fast reaction time, not to mention the devastating effect of the attack. _"Who the hell is he? Is that the fighting level of jounin?" _they wondered. Then again it's the first time they ever saw a jounin suddenly appear via a kunai and kill a person even before they detect it. Yori remembered hearing about the teleportation move from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Osamu and his opponent were in a stalemate, they had been exchanging sword blows for quiet some time but neither managed to land a blow on the other or use ninjutsu against each other since they were at equal speed. The nukenin decided to call quits and flee with his master, after all two versus four didn't sound reassuring to him. Around the same time, Akio rose from beneath the sea, he was pissed he got disturbed while he was going for a kill and he hated being disturbed at that point. He also got kicked at his face and that really took his anger to another level. 

"Fu fu fu, freaking ANBU, who the hell do you think you are kicking my beautiful face?" yelled the evil leader.

"_God… no wonder that fake subordinate was talking like that. He must of learned from this asshole, what an annoying evil laugh"_, thought Kyuubi and Naruto. "I am you your friendly neighborhood Ass Kicker, got a problem with that jack ass?" yelled back the ANBU leader.

While Osamu returned near his leader, his opponent went near _Akio_ and pleaded him to run away with him. For his trouble, water needles bombarded on him and he suddenly fell on his knees, breathing hard. The move caught Naruto by surprise.

"Weaklings, you are all weaklings, how did I ever up with such rats as your selves. Run Away? I never run away. Be glad that you have been bestowed with my ensousui hari. It is the best treatment slaves you can deserve", yelled the psychopath.

"He's going to kill him, that psychopath is mad, he already killed the other one like that", yelled Osamu.

Naruto was taken aback, this is the first time he saw a man crazy enough to kill his own subordinates, who had put their entire fate in him. It was a treachery he could not bare and rage filled in him.

"Of course I am going to kill him, he is my slave, and I made him what he is. I don't need weak tools like that for my conquests", said _Akio_ as he slit the throat of his former companion, whose body bled profusely and sank under the sea.

"You, what have you done? That guy believed in you, how could you simply kill him like that? Have you no honor? Did you forget your vow when you took him under your wing? How could you do this to a fellow subordinate a fellow comrade", yelled back Naruto angered by the action.

"Fu fu fu, honor? Vows? Comrade? Don't make me laugh, there nothing but tools to me, I can kill them whenever I want. Like I will kill all of you and then I'll go kill all of the villagers too. I will drink all your bloods and add you to my collection! I will show you the power of a shinobi from Mist!" yelled back the psychotic Kikuta as he started forming his seals.

* * *

Akio began with a suiton suishuuha; compared to his student his attack was large. Naruto blocked it by using doton doryuu heki, which created a large earth wall that blocked the waves and protected the others from being pulled into the sea. Akio then released two mizu bunshin of himself, which he used to attack Naruto with, but to his surprised Naruto's katsu eizou destroyed them with ease. A barrage of needles followed the Mist ninja's previous attack, aimed at the rest of the team with his ensousui hari. The trio managed to block by using a combination of komasozi ha buyou and hidamaryuu. Naruto then launched towards Akio. 

"Come, come meet your doom at the hands of the great Kikuta Akio, come taste my ultimate technique: suiton ensousui joudan!" yelled the evil man, as water bullets mixed with his special chlorine poison launched towards the blond ANBU.

"Fool did you think you can hit me with your puny attack. I'll show you an attack that you can ever dream of… rasengan", said the teen as he disappeared from the view at lightning speed and reappeared behind him with a blue orb in his palm.

Akio had enough time to block the attack with his _shinkai nokogiri_, but the explosion shattered his blade and sent him flying. He was covered with blood from the shrapnel of his own blade. But as he looked in front of him Naruto caught him by his mouth at blistering speed covered in red aura.

"Fools like you should have never become shinobis. A fool who kills his own comrades, threats them like dirt and attacks innocent civilians for his own pleasure does not deserve to be a shinobi. This is the end for you, taste your own blood bastard: SEKKA ONI YAKI!" yelled the blond boy.

The next second, the ANBU jumped in the sky with his target and slashed him with a chikara claw like attack while performing a 720 degree spin on himself. The brutish move sliced Akio's body into pieces that fell in the sea as if it was raining blood. From the top of the mud wall Yori, Takeshi and Osamu looked at their leader coming towards them soaked in blood, the view was freighting they just witnessed a sickening move that made their body tremble in fear.

"Osamu, gather the prisoners, while Takeshi and Yori, help them after taking a dip in the water, we don't want the villagers to look at us with all this blood now do we?" ordered the blond haired boy.

They obeyed quietly. Naruto returned to his normal self, he had been fighting with his red eyes during all this time, well he always did, but this was the first time it was in front of someone other then Jiraiya. He was lucky that he was an ANBU, since the mask pretty much blocked the eyes from showing its crimson effects. He did hate the result of mission though, as he did not expect to kill so many people. He had about three deaths and probably a few bandits when he drowned them with his water attack, but he accepted that it was unavoidable.

* * *

As they returned to the village, the team noticed their catches of the day, a total of 24 bandit survivors. The team stayed for another day, removing their surviving traps and helping around the village for a bit. The village decided to let most of the bandits live and work for them in return for their lives. Kikuta Akio and his four henchmen did most of the killings so they could not accuse them of that. Those who did were asked to perform _seppuku_, which they gladly performed. The team left even thought Inari wished they could stay a few more days, but duty called.

* * *

On their way home the team had some tough discussions. Mostly about the success of the mission and the teamwork but Yori did get scolded for trying to jump towards his own death. 

"I know you joined ANBU, because you believe that you couldn't save your little brother, but that's no good reason for such harsh act. All you would have done was delay the inevitable and add another victim. If you want to protect someone protect them by getting stronger and without risking your life so harshly. Your little brother wouldn't want that now would he?" asked the leader.

"But… if I didn't and you hadn't intervene Takeshi would have been dead. Besides it's my fault my brother died, I should have been there to protect him. He was the only thing left to me. I … I failed my responsibilities as an older brother and caretaker" said Yori in a sad voice.

"Even if you were older, that doesn't make you responsible for his destiny. It's hard to swallow, but he risked his life for this village, because the village is his family. We may not be blood related, but we are all children of the village and we must all protect it, no matter the cost. You being near him would not have helped him Yori, you served your purpose by healing and saving the lives of many of his comrades. He did his by protecting the village with his life. You should not be ashamed of his actions and you should not throw away your life for that guilt. We all lost love ones in one way or the other, weather they were family or friends or simply people who believed in us. That is why we must get stronger to protect our happiness. If people don't sacrifice themselves for that happiness then who will?" whispered Naruto.

"I thought about what you said the other day to the old man. I still don't get it though, I am sure you know that many still blame you for that event. Yet you still act and wish to protect them… why? You do know that some people will never forgive you right?" asked Takeshi.

"For a man who is hated even though he had nothing. For a man who has to live everyday of his life knowing that he will be still hated for events that he was not responsible. For a man who simply wishes to gain what any normal being has. He must live his life in solitude and protect his precious people from the evils he has faced. For it is his greatest accomplishment, as it will show those same people their wrong prejudices. For a man like me, nothing is more precious then to protect what I believe in. That is that Konoha is a great place to live, a place were we don't hate each other, where orphans are helped, where poor are fed and where every man will risk their lives to save the will and hopes of its heroes. That is my goal and that must be the goal of all shinobis who serve under it. Learn that, that is the will of Konoha", replied Naruto.

"That is why I took these responsibilities. I have a promise to keep for the powers bestowed upon me… All power comes with consequences we must accept. All powers come with their own evils. There is only one real difference between a murderer and a hero that is his intentions. If he has good intentions he will become a hero, if not he will become evil. So choose your intentions before you seek power", added the blond boy.

As the ANBU team 12 leaped towards home, they were still unaware that they just had wrote another page in the history of Konoha.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited. Hope you enjoy it, decided to change the battle scene and concentrate fully on the fight. Oh yeah if you got confused a bit in the beginning its because the chuunin sent by Akio, had used henge to replicate him and he also talked like him to make Naruto think that he was actually Akio. 

* * *

**Character Introduction**  
_Kikuta Akio: _The weakest member of _Shichi Kenkaku no Kiri_. He is a B ranked nukenin formally a jounin in Mist. He uses a sword called _shinkai nokogiri_ and has a nasty habit of collecting heads of his victims. He is wanted for an assassination attempt on Mizukage and also destruction of two villages and countless deaths and cases of rape. He hates things that are weak and is considered to be a psychopath. OC character. 

* * *

**Glossary**

_Seppuku_: committing an honorary suicide. This was a method used by the samurai's to wash away their honor. Also known as Hara-kiri.

_Shichi Kenkaku no Kiri:_ 7 swordsman of Mist.

_Shinkai nokogiri:_ Deep Sea saw, Akio's weapon, which is a large blade dented like a chainsaw.

**

* * *

Techniques**

Doton doryuu heki / Earth element mud wall: A B ranked earth elemental defensive ninjutsu, which creates a large mud wall that rises from the ground and the user vomits mud out his mouth. It is used to block oncoming attacks. User: Naruto, Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kakashi.

Doton shinjuu zanshu/Earth element inner decapitation: A D ranked earth elemental ninjutsu, where the user travels underground and pulled the target underground till his neck, living his immobilized. User: All genin.

Henge/Transformation: E rank ninjutsu, used to transform themselves into objects or other people. User: Academic students.

Hiraishin/Flying thunder god: An S ranked _hijutsu_ that was created by Arashi. It a space-time jutsu that uses a special seal that allows the user to teleport himself to the location of the seal no matter the distance or the location. User: Arashi, Naruto.

Hirameki/Flash: Uzumaki bloodline taijutsu style. It allows the clan member to fight at flashing speed. This is one of the reasons that made the Uzumaki one of the most feared clans in the old times, the opponent would never see the oncoming attack and if they did by luck they would never be able to dodge the assault. Of course this depended of the user. User: Arashi, Naruto, Jiraiya.

Kage bunshin/Shadow clone: An B rank ninjutsu that allows the user to create a clone of himself. User: All Konoha jounin.

Katon hidamaryuu/Fire element dragon fireball: A C ranked fire ninjutsu, where the user unleashes a large dragon faced fireball that hits like a spear. User: All Konoha chuunin.

Katsu eizou/Split-image silhouette: An A rank ninjutsu created by Naruto. Developed from the kage bunshin creates shadow silhouettes of the user that can attack and defend the user when required. The silhouettes hide inside black holes in the grounds thus they conserve energy as they do not require to keep the constant form of the user. It is a jutsu specifically attributed to Naruto one that gave him his legendary name as _Kokuei_ _Issen no Konoha_. User: Naruto.

Kyokujitsu eizou/Rising sun silhouette: An A ranked _hijutsu_ where a silhouette jumps upward from beneath the target and slices him in two. To be able to perform it successfully the user must have the hirameki taijutsu style. User: Naruto.

Magen narakumi/Demonic illusions vision of hell: A D rank genjutsu that gives the target an illusion of his worst nightmare. User: Most genins.

Mizu bunshin/Water clone: A C rank water ninjutsu that creates clone made out of water. User: Mist shinobis, Naruto, Kakashi, Hokages, Sannin.

Mokuton komasozi ha buyou/Wood element razor leaves dance: A C rank ninjutsu he users summons and uses razor leafs to make small cuts on his opponent, while cutting the leaves pushes the opponent away. User: Yori, most Konoha ANBU.

Mokuton tsurukusa gokusha/Wood element tree vine prison: A C rank ninjutsu that uses tree vies to imprison its victims. User: Yori, Osamu, Konoha ANBU.

Rasengan/Wind spiral: An A rank hijutsu, it is technique Naruto learned from Jiraya, it was created by his father Arashi, it consist of molding the chikara into a spiral typhoon, then this small typhoon can be used for assassination purposes. User: Naruto, Jiraya, Arashi.

Suiton daibakufu/Water element grand waterfall: It is an A ranked water elemental ninjutsu created by Momochi Zabuza. It creates a large water tsunami that floods the given location and downs any target in front of it. The jutsu requires vast quantity of water unless the shinobi is strong enough to summon water out of the moist air. User: Momochi Zabuza, Haku, Naruto.

Suiton suishuuha/Water element great water cycle: A B rank water elemental ninjutsu, that creates a cyclone of water and unleashes upon its target like a wave. The jutsu requires vast quantity of water unless the shinobi is strong enough to summon water out of the moist air. User: Mist jounin, Naruto, Nidaime, Kasumi.

Sekka oni yaki/Blazing demon scorcher: An S ranked assassination ninjutsu created by Naruto. The technique utilizes Kyuubi chikara, which burns the target upon contact. By using his hirameki speed Naruto catches his target by the mouth then infuses some of the chikara inside the mouth, then jumps up pulls a 720 spin during which he lands 2 slashes with his chikara claws slicing the opponent with the burning chikara. User: Naruto.

Suiton daibakufu/Water element grand waterfall: A high-level water ninjutsu that unleashes a spiraling maelstrom of water on an opponent. This technique appears to be more effective when the user is near a large body of water. User: Uzumaki Naruto, Momochi Zabuza and Hatake Kakashi.

Suiton ensousui hari/Water element chlorine needle: A B rank water ninjutsu that uses needles made of chlorine that poisons the targets. Akio created this technique. User: Kikuta Akio.

Suiton ensousui juudan/Water element chlorine bullets: An A rank water ninjutsu that uses bullets made of chlorine that poisons the targets and kills them shortly after. The bullet travels at optimum speed. Akio created this technique. User: Kikuta Akio.


	9. Awaited reunion

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 8: Awaited reunion**

After their return, ANBU team 12 started to gain fame. Thanks to the people of Wave who added them as part of their heroes tribute with a sculpture made by a local artist showing the 4 ANBUs in their attire. From that day the legend of the _Kokuei_ _Issen no Konoha_, started to roam around, as the hero of Wave.

A few days later, Shikamaru announced to Naruto that he had been accepted in ANBU, Naruto knew about it already but decided to act surprised, after all the it would be his turn to surprise them later tonight. He had set up a meeting for all division X members to introduce himself and explain his goals as their leader. Shikamaru was surprised indeed he almost fainted when Naruto presented himself. Naruto began to explain his goal, which was to turn them into the best ANBU division in Konoha. Their roles were to perform their duties for the glory of the village while hiding their identity from the others. He explained that from now on, each member would have a code name attributed to them and they were only to speak with those code names when they are in their attire. They were to keep their identity and the identity of all their others secret from even their own family. He then presented their new member Nara Shikamaru who will be now known as _Nouzui_, while he was _Kokuei_.

He then announced that _Nouzui_ would be the division's _Konoha Senryakujou Kyoshu Senmonka_ (_KSKS_). The _KSKS_ was the strategic and tactical mastermind of Konoha's defense. Basically their job was to plan and build Konoha's defense as well as give tactical advices in wartimes. They were a special group of ANBU, one from each division and her under the leadership of Hatake Kakashi. It was a force that Naruto created with the agreement of Tsunade to improve Konoha's defense. The job settled well for Shikamaru, since he loved strategies and his 200 IQ knowledge would be well spent in it.

During the meeting Naruto also announced that he was creating a training guide for the whole ANBU force in collaboration with the other divisional leaders to make them tougher and increase their efficiency. So he asked that everyone start training regularly as they would not like to get caught when the training system starts. He also announced that since the divisions were unbalanced, there might be changes in teams in the futures.

* * *

After two weeks, Neji, Shino and Lee were also added in division X, much to Naruto's dismay. He fought hard against Tsunade but still lost thanks to her secret weapon: He's guilty conscious. She loved slamming him with it. But Naruto still had the last laugh, as he put them, now known as team 21, on standby duties. This meant that they had to work as guards since they could be requested to defend the village at any times. He code-named them Larry, Curly and Moe, also known as the _Stooges_, a name that they hated. The reason for his decision was based on their current skills, which was taijutsu and heavy reliance on bloodline skills while ignoring the other jutsus. Sure they were very good at it even the best, but this was ANBU in here you cannot afford to go in fights with only your bloodlines, you must know a variety of jutsus, such as elemental jutsus and neither of them had those or simply ignored them. One-tracked minds can get you killed and that's specifically what they were. They protested a lot but Naruto did not budge, nor did he meet them. They were usually informed by one of the other captains, who told them to train better if they wanted to be active. But apparently they took it as an insult on their bloodlines and protested to the Hokage, who constantly ignored them. Even Hiashi protested, who now added _Kokuei_ as his second biggest complain after Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade used to laugh every time he would bash one after the other, if only he knew that both were the same person.

* * *

A month had passed during which ANBU team 12 did missions continuously. In fact they were barely at home. The team also had a perfect record. They had accumulated 2S ranks, 5A ranks and 1B rank missions during the month, all successful and highly praised. These missions went from assassinations to even high ranked rescue operations and they were all done swiftly. The team was fast and their teamwork was amongst the best in ANBU history. Everyone knew their roles and they even knew the reactions of their other colleagues, they had truly become a one-unit force. Naruto's fame was also rising fast although he hid his identity very well; no one knew who _Kokuei__Issen_ was apart that he was an ANBU Captain of Konoha. Well Shikamaru did and so did the other jounins but they all kept their mouth shut as the last thing they wanted was to face his wrath. Tsunade was surprised how well he had managed to keep himself low profiled in the village, even under the radars on Hyuuga Hiashi who displeased that Neji and Shino were left in the village while Uzumaki Naruto was heard to be constantly in missions.

* * *

Naruto was still the talk in Ino's "Super 12" parties. It was the name she gave to the former rookie 9 and team Gai, who usually met at each Saturdays when they were free. The gossip about his physique and mysterious attitude was the talk of the girls, while the guys concentrated on his success in missions and strength. This weeks meeting was a bit special as they had invited all their jounin sensei's along, of course the only one missing was the eluded Naruto who had yet to set foot in any of their gatherings. 

The party started with the introduction of Gai-Lee segment where the student and his sensei ran towards each others screaming their names repeatedly. Neji, Tenten and Shino shook their heads in shame while the others gave them the odd look. Then the 3 ANBU began their usual complaints about their evil leader. Their comments made Shikamaru and Kakashi laugh for which they received death glares. They pretty much ignored them after well how can anyone be scared after being called the _Stooges_.

Gai on the other hand understood his students' displeasure after all even he was surprised to learn the teen's exploit. Sure he had expected such things from Kakashi's student, his eternal rival, but not from Naruto. He felt somewhat jealous of his rival's luck; it's not everyday that your three students become apprentices of the legendary Sannin. However, he still felt sorry for Kakashi, as he knew he's rival still had to live with the fact that he's favorite student became a traitor and losing the remaining ones to a Sannin was also no fun.

The bashing under the Uzumaki name soon followed, as the _Stooges_ claimed that he was getting unfair treatments since he knew Tsunade. Sakura and Ino added more flame claiming that Tsunade said that he was her favorite person, which Sakura said with a hiss.

She knew that she was her favorite pupil but still she was no comparison to Naruto. Kakashi feeling bad that the teen was getting bashed for the wrong reasons gave them some reason for getting in Tsunade's attention.

"If you guys want to bash him know some facts first, he is the only reason Tsunade is the Hokage. If you didn't know yet it was because of Naruto that she took the title. He is also favored because he is much stronger then all of you. He is the pupil of Jiraiya-sama for nothing you know, he his arsenal of jutsus varies from toad jutsus to fire, earth and even water jutsus. Hell even Jiraiya has no clue how many jutsus he actually possesses. He is also fast and his taijutsu is amongst the best, if not the best. If you want to bash him, first reach his level, then talk", said copycat Kakashi.

The silver haired jounin's comment made the crowd silent. They figured they better stop their bashing for the night and enjoy the party. After all what's the point of bashing him he isn't even present. Sakura on the other hand felt depressed, she had learned a few elemental jutsus but most of them are C rank and a few B ranks at best. She figured she would go look up for Jiraiya tomorrow, maybe he could teach her a trick or two.

* * *

The next day, she found Jiraiya at his usual location, the bathhouses and asked him to teach her one of his stronger elemental jutsus, as Tsunade didn't teach her any. The pervert soon understood the reason, which was Uzumaki Naruto. So he told her that to best way to defeat Naruto was to use his perverted jutsu against him, which earned him a Tsunade style beating. She scolded him as a pervert, which he corrected to "Super pervert". She finally gave up and went to seek Tsunade. 

Tsunade finally agreed to help her favorite pupil noticing her desperation. She feared that if she waited any longer Sakura might lose it, after all she had been kept in the dark for the last two years. However, due to a certain promise she had made, she could not tell her directly. So she figured she would use Naruto to tell her indirectly by himself. She made her promise to not reveal any information she would receive during this special mission, which Sakura agreed. The plan was simple, Sakura would ease drop on their conversation while hiding in the closet. The ANBU captain was back from his latest mission and was on his way to give his weekly report.

He, unaware of the plot, gave his report about division X and its current status. Meanwhile, Sakura was a bit lost. She was having difficulty understanding why he, Uzumaki Naruto, was reporting for Division X, till he started to add more information allowing Sakura to solve the puzzle.

"_Lee said their division leader ignored them. Shikamaru on the other hand was not ignored just like Naruto. So the leader must be him, since he was in team 12 and trusts Shikamaru. Plus Kokuei means silhouette another term for shadow and Naruto was the master of shadow clones. This would coincide with Kakashi-sensei's comments, about Naruto being stronger"_, she thought.

However, something was still unclear, why would Naruto go on so much trouble to hide his status? He should be proud to show that he had advanced this far. Then she figured it was probably because Naruto wanted to be left alone. He already had too many stuffs to handle as it is. Having persistent people like Lee and Ino more on his shoulders would simply worsen his social life, which he barely had if any. Suddenly she felt bad for ease dropping on him, as it was obvious that he doesn't want her to learn about this. Since she hangs around those people and her being a girl didn't help either, unlike Shikamaru's case. She did not know how to handle the situation so she remained quiet.

After the conversation Naruto was about to leave when Tsunade announced him of her decision of giving the team a break specifically giving him a break.

"What do you mean take a break? We can't take a break now, Team 12 is the only one currently prepared to take on tough missions the others are not ready yet. I am not going to send my men to their deaths by doing dangerous missions like ours", he yelled.

"I know that, sure the other teams might not have the same discipline as your team, but understand that the chuunin selection exam is coming up, the first in two years and I need you to be rested for it. Don't worry, if the missions are too dangerous I'll use the jounin ranked shinobis. Kakashi had last week off this week is yours. Just enjoy the week Naruto. By the way, when are you planning to part with team 12? You are a jounin now and as division leader and ANBU-Captain you can do your missions on your own like you wanted", she said with a smile.

"Ah he did? Yeah about that I was thinking that Shikamaru and me can come and talk about it tomorrow, will it be okay? Well then I guess I will use this time to catch up on some office work and finish up the training guide…" said Naruto.

"Tomorrow will be fine. Damn, you make me look bad in front of everyone you know. I am telling to take a break and your still thinking about working. Do you know how much times I get scolded by Sakura, because she blames me for your anti-social behaviors?" interrupted the Hokage.

"I thought that subject was forbidden or do you wish me to actually show the people of Konoha how bad a Hokage you really are? Don't forget about our deal obaasan, you shut up about the Sakura story and I don't post that picture of yours", grunted Naruto as he left the room.

Tsunade shrieked, she almost broke her promise and Sakura was still in the room, now was not the time to mess up. After a few minutes, Sakura got out of her hiding. She gave her sensei a disgraceful look. It was true that Tsunade had managed to shut everyone about her sleeping during work problem but it seems there was an exception. Since she didn't want to disgrace herself she bribed. She had made a deal with Naruto that she would help keep his profile low while he kept silent about that matter. Even though she had fixed her habit the deal still remained as Naruto still had the picture. That picture would automatically label her as the worst Hokage in Konoha's history. After all who else would sleep on her desk mouth open and saliva coming out of it.

Sakura was amazed at her ex-teammates exploits an ANBU-Captain and division leader and a jounin and he is only 15. She on the other hand was still a genin and this really made her feel weak.

"You shouldn't measure with him Sakura. He is simply in another level, sure I know it's hard to understand how the class worst genin managed to achieve all this so quick. Just think of it as the pressure of responsibilities. The Naruto of old times does not exist anymore, he destroyed that part of himself because he did not wish to fail again. So remember that and don't reveal what you know or else I'll be in serious trouble and he will treat you even worst. He doesn't hate you or anyone, he just doesn't want anyone to notice him, I don't know why though. Something about if people know about him they will expose themselves into more danger or something. So keep the matter quiet please", asked the Hokage.

Sakura understood and agreed not to reveal any information. In return she asked that she be trained harder, which Tsunade gladly accepted.

* * *

It was true that Naruto needed the break. He had not been to Onimakai for the last two weeks and he barely managed to keep his guardian duties in check. The foxes had helped him a lot, they had been his eyes and ears when it came to data gathering. But the price of keeping he's two job was high, he had almost no time for anything else, he was as Tsunade called him a bionic freak. Both Tsunade and Yuki feared his hectic life of no girls, no parties, and no enjoyment whatsoever. The only times he was happy was when he was surrounded by his foxes or the gatherings at Onimakai, which he attended whenever he was free. 

The Sasuke problem did not help him much either. Naruto felt depressed whenever he heard about Sasuke's evolution to Orochimaru. The Uchiha avenger was reaching new peak in his dark ambitions by participating in Orochimaru's various atrocities towards the people of Sound. How to save a guy when he was enjoying his life in the dark side? At this rate he would have to kill him and he did not want that, he knew his only hope was to bring that bastard to Sakura but even that seems dangerous now. How will she accept this murderer? If there is one this Haruno Sakura must never know about is Uchiha Sasuke's current passion. At least he was happy to know that Orochimaru was delaying his takeover over the Uchiha. The Snake Sannin was worried about Konoha's recent success and constant treat from their common enemies, Akatsuki.

* * *

The war between Konoha and _Oto_ remained a cold war. Orochimaru had managed to ally himself with _Iwa_, _Kumo_ and _Ame_. _Iwa _and _Kumo_ were rebuilt to their former strength and they were itching to take their long awaited vengeance and Sound's last success gave them great hopes. Konoha still had their alliance of the last great shinobi war with Suna, _Kusa_ and _Taki_. But a major player still remained undecided, _Kiri_, who was still neutral. If they joined the _Iwa _alliance then it would end up being a repeat of the last great shinobi war. A war where Konoha barely survived thanks to the peace deal made with Kiri, who having lost to many souls decided to put their participation to an end and with Water country out of the picture and rising Konoha heroes the war came to an abrupt end. 

Although the deal cost Mist greatly: their former allies felt betrayed and even their own shinobi felt ashamed of Mizukage's decision, which resulted to civil war. The outcome of it was the whip out of its many bloodline clan, famous clan such as the Suisou and many assassination attempts of the Mizukage himself. If they rejoin _Iwa_ they would have fight Konoha and that could be devastating especially with their recent raise in defense not to mention revival of war heroes, such as _Shiroi Shikon_ Kakashi, Jiraiya and the heavily rumored _Kokuei_ _Issen_, meant trouble. In the last war, people such as the original _Shiroi Shikon_, _Kiiroi Issen_ and the Sannin alone made Konoha a deathtrap. The new ones are considered to be even stronger then their predecessors. If they joined Konoha then it was certain that _Kumo_ would take their long awaited vengeance on them. If they joined it would also create a stalemate in the region. Numbers disadvantaged the Konoha alliance and _Kiri_ would fill that gap if they joined. They could not attack Oto which such disadvantages.

* * *

This upcoming war was one of the main concerns of Naruto. The ANBU had to get ready, they were making new recruits but many were untrained and that had to be fixed. Out of the 5 divisions and its 130 ANBUs only division X and S were somewhat ready for the war the rest were far behind. 

The next day Tsunade, Naruto and Shikamaru spent an hour discussing the new changes. Naruto and the other division leaders were already reforming the teams by adding members that had different field expertise. The categories were trackers, assassins, spies and tactician as each division had 6 teams of 4 ANBU. Naruto's problem was that he was still lacking 2 more members. Tsunade wanted to add Kiba and Tenten in his division, if they passed at the chuunin exam. The blond shinobi didn't like the idea but he finally agreed. Team 12, required a tracker while team 21 required a tactician. It was finally decided that Neji would be transferred to team 12, while Kiba and Tenten would be moved to team 21. The reason was because Neji was a fast learner and unlike team 21, team 12 was a very active squad. Naruto then announced that the training guide was almost complete and he was going to present it to his division this Sunday along with the new team changes.

* * *

The day after the blond shinobi received Yuki's visit, whom he hadn't seen for two weeks. She decided to take him to dinner at the ramen shop, now a restaurant. While walking towards the location they were spotted by Ino. Ino, being known for her curiousness, decided to investigate the matter. Of course unknown to her she was already discovered and the teen and his aunt decided to act their role while leaving the discussions about Onimakai from their chat. 

"Damn kid, you are working way too much, look at you, you are fifteen and you still don't have a girlfriend. At your age I had Takeo begged me for dates. You definitely need a girl", complained the aunt.

"A girlfriend? No thanks I got enough to handle already. Don't need another pain in the butt", replied the teen as he ate his ramen.

"Asura, stop acting like a bionic freak, if there is no girl that interests in this village why not snatch one from elsewhere. I hear you are getting famous around the world", she replied with a smirk.

Ino on the other hand was confused why Yuki kept calling him Asura, till she remembered the event a few months ago. She knew that Naruto had a habit of treating people close to him as family members and Yuki was sure one of those person, after all she was his fashion designer. She figured that if she behaved nicely in front of Yuki, she might get recommended to Naruto. She kept listening to their conversation.

"I really don't need that kind trouble right now aunt. Besides I am not meant to be loved, I was meant to live a life of solitude", replied the blond haired teen.

"None sense, stop talking like that. God you and my sister are both the same. Even if all the guys in the world would offer their hearts to her, she would still ignore them with a comment like that", said Yuki, as she sipped her ramen.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't think I will have her luck. There isn't anyone in this world that can satisfy my cursed soul. Let's just drop the subject, okay? Man this is why I hate eating in this village there is always an annoying pig around" said the teen.

Realizing that he was referring to her, Ino pretended to act like a customer and ordered some ramen. She wanted to clobber him, but she already knew that she would not be able to touch him, so why bother. Besides she was butting into his private life so its not like she was innocent.

"Don't change the subject Asura, or else I will post your picture to every damsel in the nation", replied Yuki.

"Okay, tell you what, if I ever find someone who can come close to my high standards we will talk about again, till then drop it okay? After all aren't you the one who said love happens by miracle? So wait for it", laughed the teen.

"_Damn boy, miracle only happens when you look forward for it. At your rate you will never find that type of person. Like mother like son I guess. At least you tried to search for your love Kikyo oneesan. What am I to do with this ignorant boy, I don't want to see him lonely anymore. If only there was a person like you around... The Jingi were too harsh on their decision. If you were around things would have been much different, I am seriously not a good mother figure as you were…" _thought Yuki.

After eating their ramen, Naruto paid and then they both disappeared in the crowd causing Ino to lose their tracks. She decided to head home instead, after all she had some juicy gossips to tell for her next party now. Yuki decided to stay at the Uzumaki residence for the night. This way people won't suspect her. The couple was still a month away before moving to Konoha, their house was nearly renovated and some of the furniture had already arrived. Seeing the popularity of her fashion designs, Yuki decided to transform the first floor into a boutique, this way she could process the commands she would receive. It wasn't that she needed any money but she loved designing as it helped her pass time. Thus having the boutique would allow her to work on her passion and make some free cash.

Naruto decided that he would spend the night with the foxes at the waterfalls. He was their guardian and he needed to keep in touch. He already felt bad that he could not bring them home or keep them around him, as it would raise suspicion in the village. The night was also beautiful, perfect for stargazing. As he reached the falls and sat down at his favorite place near the hill, the foxes gathered around the location and lay besides him. After an hour of stargazing he finally fell as sleep.

* * *

As the night grew, Naruto found himself back at his dream. It was a field covered by sakura leaves near a beautiful crystal clear lake. The sky was pink, as there were plenty of cheery trees surrounding the area and as he gazed around him, always fascinated by the location, he saw her. She was like always sitting near the lake surrounded by her loyal companions. Naruto approached near her and gazed at her beauty. She was really beautiful, with long black hair flowing in the winds, red eyes, pale face and her blue kimono. The scenery made her look like a princess. The beautiful maiden finally gave him a sign to sit besides her. 

"I see that you finally decided to stop running, while you be staying long this time? Come closer and let me have a look at you. My you have grown Naruto, I have been waiting to see you for 15 years. You really do look like your father", said the maiden as she touched his face.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand on his right shoulders. He almost froze at the sight, as the blond haired man sat near him.

"He may look like me but he still has your eyes. Still a bit slow on his detection though. I see you have been grown into a strong man son, just as I expected of you", said Arashi.

"Are you guys real? Or is my mind playing a trick on me?" asked the boy.

"We are real Naruto, well real in your mind that is. Sorry we kept you waiting but we are here for an important task today. It is time you learn about us and learn how and why your life had been altered…", said Kikyo as she hugged her son.

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt happy. Tears were flowing from his eyes. Ever since he was little he always watched parent and children relations from a far always wondering what it felt like. Today he was feeling it, the tears from his eyes were tears of joy. Both Kikyo and Arashi understood the boy's emotion after all he had been waiting for this moment for 15 long years.

"Today, I am about to tell you a story Naruto, our story. This was a deal we managed to pull out from the _Jingi_. They agreed to let us explain you our reasons for abandoning you in this world. So listen carefully okay?" smiled his mother.

"Is this our final reunion?" asked the boy, he knew the answer already but always hoped there was an alternative.

"You might say that, we really don't know to tell you the truth, we are just great full that we can see you for once and tell you the reasons of our decisions so that you don't hate us for the wrong reasons", whispered Arashi.

Both parents held his hands as the leaves began to flow in the winds. A windstorm struck the location and as the clod breeze struck him, Naruto felt as he was flaying. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the scenery had changed.

"_Where am I?"_ was his last thought.

* * *

End of chapter 8

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited. Okay fixed the story a bit more, gave more details, added some new sections. The next chapter will remain in tact I guess apart some name changes. But as you noticed chapter 10 will be changed, as I already added some of its elements here. This way I can make the battle better I guess. 

* * *

**Character Re-Introduction**  
_Hatake Kakashi_/_Maneshi Kakashi/Shiroi Shikon_ _no Konoha:_ He was the former sensei of Naruto and team 7. He is a famous jounin from Konoha; he likes to read perverted books but is a genius in the battlefields. He has a sharingan on his left eye, a gift from his best friend _Uchiha Obito_. He is said to know over 1000 jutsus. He is also known as White Fang or Copycat Kakashi. _Nara Shikamaru/Nouzui:_ Member of ANBU division X and one of the closest friends of Naruto. He has an IQ of 200 and is very lazy. He's the _KSKS_ member for the division, also known as the Brain, for his brilliant strategies. _Shinku Asura/Uzumaki Naruto/Kokuei_ _Issen no Konoha:_ Labeled as the demon fox boy, he is the son of Kikyo and Arashi. He was supposed to be considered as a hero, but the villagers did not accept him. He lived 13 years of hell, before he encountered the Kyuubi who revealed him his hidden secrets. Now he sole desire to live is to accomplish the desires of his parents. He is the hero of this epic adventure. He is also known as the Silhouette Flash of Konoha.

* * *

**Glossary**

_Ame:_ Rain.

_Iwa:_ Stone.

_Kiri:_ Mist.

_Konoha Senryakujou Kyoshu Senmonka_ (_KSKS): _Leaf's Strategic Defense Specialist. A specialist team for ANBU. They are in charge of planning Konoha's defense and offense.

_Stooges: _Hit comedy series the Stooges about three comedians/clowns Larry, Curly and Moe.

_Kumo:_ Cloud.

_Kusa:_ Grass.

_Oto:_ Sound.

_Taki:_ Waterfall.


	10. In to the past

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 9: In to the past**

_As the sakura leaves began to clear the scene Naruto finds himself looking at flashbacks from 20 years ago…_

It was a cold winter night and a cloaked figure enters the village of Konoha. The shadowed figure enters the first Inn in her path followed by her five foxes. All eyes were set upon the mysterious maiden as she unveiled herself.

"I seek a room for the night please", said the female as she unveiled her cloak.

The owner looked at her feet glaring at the foxes then screamed that witches are not welcomed. The woman decided to seek a lodge at the next Inn, then the following until she had visited all the motels in the village. No one welcomed her instead they screamed insults at her name. She finally sighed and decided to go back the way she came, this place was to ungrateful for her presences so she better sleep in the deep woods at least she wont be mistreated there. As she left the gates, she was spotted by a blond haired shinobi returning from his solo mission.

"Who is that person?" asked Arashi.

"A witch, from what I heard. She was seeking refuge but all Inns rejected her since foxes accompanied her. She said she was going to sleep at the woods", replied the guard.

"In a cold night like this? She would freeze to death. What kind of an idiot men are you?" yelled the jounin, as he ran after her.

Uzumaki Arashi was a man of honor, he knew that his village had a bad habit of being superstitious, but there is limit to it, especially on a winter night. He wasn't going to allow this person suffer because his people decided to show their bad side. When he finally located her, he found her surrounded by her foxes, lying near a cherry tree. As he got near, the foxes alerted by his presences glowed at him with menacing glares.

"Pardon, for my interruption… I heard you were looking for a lodge for the night. I have a house with empty rooms you can rest there, it is free of charge", said the jounin.

"Do not trouble yourself for a witch stranger, I do not wish to be pitted by that ungrateful village of yours. Don't you know how evil we are or do you wish to be cursed? Thanks for your offer but I do not sleep where my friends are not welcomed", said the cloaked maiden.

"I am sorry for the village, they tend to exaggerate on their superstitions. I do not wish to be cursed but if you stay here I will be cursed, cursed with grief that is. The room I offer is big enough for your foxes too, I do not mind them. They are beautiful creatures after all. The house belongs to be and I am the sole lodger so you will not be disturbed", said the shinobi.

"Ah let me guess, you saw me in the street and thought I am some sort of tramp right?", teased the maiden.

"You must be new here. No I just arrived from a mission, so I didn't see you in the streets. My name is Uzumaki Arashi, I am known to be the only man in the village who doesn't run after girls, so you have nothing to fear. I swear it upon my honor", replied the man.

The lady inspected the man for a while, he was honest to his words and she did need a warmer place so she asked him to lead the way and she will follow. The man guided her toward a house a big mansion. She was astonished to hear that he was the only living soul in it. She told him her name is Kikyo. After entering the mansion the man asked her to sit in the living room, as he went to prepare her bed. By the time he had returned she had already taken off her cloak and was viewing the beauty of the house. She figured that he was probably from a noble family in the village. Arashi was stunned by Kikyo's beauty, he thought he was dealing with a princess. When she noticed his eyes upon her she winked at him. He excused himself, he claimed it was the first time he's house had received a princess, which made her laugh.

"A princess me? You flatter me sir. I am no princess just a wanderer. You on the other hand look from a noble family. It is a beautiful mansion you have here", she said with a giggle.

"I am not that noble madam Kikyo. You like the house? I built it for my future family, since my parents past away before it was completed. Are you hungry? I will be now cooking dinner", he asked as he went to the kitchen.

"My, you are cute and you can cook also? All the ladies must desire you then. Looking to create a big family huh? By the way stop calling me madam I am not married yet, Lady Kikyo would be fine", replied the maiden with a smile.

"I am sorry I am not interested in them, I do not wished to be loved for my fame and I do not have time for relationships. Yes, that was my initial plan, but now that I look at I guess one heir would be enough", he replied with a blush.

The night went on, Kikyo was surprised how good a cook he was. He then showed her room and moved out. Kikyo put one of her fox on guard as she changed her cloths, as she believed this man was too good to be true. He however was nowhere in the house. He decided to sleep on the roof. She was a gorgeous lady and people would get the wrong idea if they saw them in the house to gather so better avoid suspicion. If he slept here no one could suspect them.

* * *

The next day Kikyo woke up around 10 AM. She had slept comfortably in the cloths the young man had provided her. There were also no interruptions either, he really was a man of his words. However, she was surprised to find no sign of him in the house. This was until one of her foxes alerted her to look on the roof. When she did she was surprised to find the man sleeping in his sleeping bag, she went near to inquire of his reason by waking him up. But as she touched him Arashi jumped on her instinctively thinking she was an enemy. 

"Wow, you sure know where to aim your kunai on a lady. Mind telling me why you are sleeping here?" complimented the maiden with a wink as they both found themselves in awkward position.

Realizing who she was and where he was aiming with his kunai, he released her and apologized. He felt shameful as he had his kunai pointed in between her breasts, loosening her kimono.

"I am sorry Lady Kikyo, it was unintentional, I am not used to being awaken and being a shinobi my instinct took over me, please forgive my carelessness" said the blushing shinobi. "I decided to sleep here instead of my room as it would avoid gossips in the morning", he ended.

Kikyo burst into laughter as she was amazed by the dignity of the man. She decided to take him to breakfast with her. As they walked around the street together people wondered who this pretty lady was with Arashi, as it was pretty rare to see Arashi with any woman whatsoever. Suddenly, Kikyo stops near a house.

"There is a newborn in that house, let's go see him", she said as she dragged the jounin to the Uchiha residence.

She presented herself as a fortuneteller and asked them if she could read their baby's hands. The Uchiha not feeling any treat decided to present her their first born baby, Itachi. Kikyo looked at the boy a while, then claimed he would become a prodigy but also warned them to keep him in check or else a horrible event might occur to the Uchihas. The Uchiha take her words as personal insult and asks her to leave, calling her a witch.

"Why did you do that for?" asked the blond jounin.

"Did what? I only tell what I see, its up to them to believe it or not. It's not like I care about what they say anyway", replied the damsel with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Jiraya were arguing when Tsunade suddenly pointed to the pervert that his student was walking with a beautiful girl. Astonished by what he seen, he rushed behind them. He had to see this, as he knew Arashi with a girl was a new subject as his pupil was never interested in them. As he looked at her, he became stone cold. She gave him a wink and he ran like no tomorrow. Arashi was confused it was the first time his sensei ever ran away from a girl. 

"What did you do to him? Sensei never runs away from a girl…" asked the pupil.

"He he, lets just say he had a taste of my otome yobou chikan, a special genjutsu I created to avoid perverts, the more perverts they are, the uglier I look to them. Your teacher must be a super pervert, if he saw me as an 200 years old hag", she giggled.

Arashi complimented on her creation, as he burst into laughter. Kikyo was a very entertaining person to be with. It was the first time that he was laughing cause of a girl. As they walk around all eyes were set on them, as a girl with _Kirroi Issen_ was a miracle. The man apologized for eyes they were receiving. He explained that since, he was always busy at work he never hanged around with girls so it's the first time they see him with one, thus giving them bad ideas.

"Ah is that so? Well let's have some fun shall we?" she said with a smirk, as she grabbed his arm and set her head on his shoulder. "This will make your publicity sky rocket, tell me what kind of girl you like maybe I can find you a soul mate", she ended with a wink.

The move made the Uzumaki blush beyond reconnaissance, as more people began giving mischievous smiles at the couple. Seeing the man's reluctance to give her any info, she started pointing each single girl she could find on the street. She enjoyed teasing him, as he was turning bright as a tomato. Finally, he agreed to tell her if she would stop her game. He got close to her ear and said he would like the person to have long black hairs old fashioned girls in kimonos and a beautiful smile and that she needed to be fun to hang out with.

"What? You mean you like long dark haired maidens like me? Damn, you are such a pimp and these people say that you don't like girls? Man you been pimping me all day haven't you?" screamed the maiden.

Arashi notice all eyes turning on him with their jaws open. He could no longer take the embarrassment his face turned pale as white; he caught Kikyo and disappeared in a flash. When they reappeared near the dumpling shop, Kikyo couldn't stop laughing.

"Man you should have seen your face, that was so worth it. Don't worry you will find that girl of your dreams, you'll just see her once and instantly fall in love, that's how true loves works after all", she teased.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, now all those annoying fan girls will dress up like you to get my attention", he sighed.

"Sensei I though we were supposed to meet you at the training grounds. What are you doing …" stopped the silver haired boy, as he noticed his teacher hands tied with the beautiful maiden, the boy was speechless.

Arashi explained Kikyo that these three kids were his students. The kids bowed, while you could hear silent giggles coming out of them. It was the first time they had seen their teacher with a girl.

As they ordered dumpling, Kikyo asks the shop owner if he would like that she reads his future? Arashi quickly stopped her and began to pay thinking she did not have any money. She gave him an evil look, pointing out her little pouch, which contained enough money to buy her a house in the village. He apologized again and asked why she likes to read peoples hand. She said it is fun to know how everyone future was like. _Rin_ asked her if she could read her hand. Kikyo looked her hand for a while.

"Humm, you will have the man you love, but it will cost you the life of the other lover. Your man isn't bright tough, as it would take him the next 18 years to confess his love for you. I am sorry that's all I can tell you", she said.

"Why do you always have a grim side in your readings", asked the angry blond shinobi.

"All people have a bad sequence in life, there are only few rare lucky ones, who don't have this misery. I only warn them, so they can change the outcome. It's all I can do…" said the maiden in a saddened voice.

"All right, read mine then", asked Arashi.

"I refuse, it's getting late, I must be on my way, besides I don't want to reveal your future bride", she said with a wink.

She gave her farewell and departed. Arashi suddenly realized that all the time they were together, her foxes were not with her, but suddenly she just reappeared waiting for her at the gates. He words must have hurt her and he wanted to apologies, but he lost her in the crowd. As the maiden left the village, she silently mumbles, she did not want to reveal the man his future, as she feared she would be his bad luck.

* * *

Back at Onimakai, Yuki questions her cousin of her saddened behavior. When suddenly Kyuubi and Takeo barge in with the rumor that the guardian of foxes speared the life of a man who caught her awkwardly. They wished to know the lucky man name who just escaped death, from her wrath. They tease her with it as she kept denying the rumor. They kept on till she erupted at which point all ran for their lives, as they did not wish to die. Kikyo then confronted herself, saying that she does not like him, but deep inside she knew the truth at it pained her. 

_

* * *

The cherry blossom leaves began to weaver as the story moved forward by a year. _

It's the inauguration day of the Yondaime Hokage. A lot had happened since the fateful day, Arashi met with the fox maiden. _Obito_ had died and Kakashi had gained his fallen comrades sharingan. The war had ended yet the hostility still remained. As Arashi was giving his inaugural speech he suddenly stopped as he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. The veiled woman seeing she was noticed wandered off to the waterfalls. That evening he went to the waterfalls in search of the mysterious woman. His predictions were right, as there she was with her foxes relaxing her feet in the river.

"You came back…" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, I couldn't miss seeing your inauguration now can I? Besides, I wanted to see which damsel you picked", said the young woman with a wink.

"Well, I would love to have her meet you, but apparently she only roams with foxes and has no identity", replied the Hokage.

Kikyo got up and began to leave.

"Wait, what did I say now to make you so hasty?" asked Arashi.

"You can't fall for me… please find someone else, we aren't meant to be together, I am cursed", she said as she ran.

Arashi ran and caught her in his arm. "What do you mean we aren't mean to be together, I thought you said true love happened in an instant, so why are you denying it now? I really like you Kikyo, I enjoy your company, I wish to be with you", said the man.

He saw tears running trough her eyes, he comforted her with a French kiss, which she accepted, but soon after realizing what danger she was putting both of them, shoved him back and ran again.

"Please forget about me, we can't be together… I am not meant to have a lover, a child or a family of my own, so please forget about me" she said as she ran away.

_

* * *

The cherry blossom leaves began to weaver again as the story moved forward by three years. _

It's been three years and two months since her last visit, Arashi kept thinking about her each night. He felt like being possessed. He knew she was watching him as he constantly felt the presence of foxes whenever he was on missions.

Tonight, things turned sour, as he was going trough a dangerous mission. Konoha and Iwa had agreed peace settlements but it had failed, as Iwa did not wish to agree upon the compromises. They attacked them instead thinking it was a good opportunity to take out the famous Hokage on their lands, for the death of hundreds of shinobis that he had killed. The Hokage team did manage to face most of them but his team were injured and tired as they were heavily out numbered.

Not wanting to leave any of his fellow comrades behind, Arashi was surrounded by these monsters. When suddenly, they were attacked by a massive group of foxes. Then Arashi saw Kikyo who asked him to retreat with his men, while she handles these cursed monsters. Arashi gave orders to his comrades to retreat, but stayed behind saying he will join them in a bit. He did not want to leave her behind.

As he approached her he saw a few kunai thrown at her direction, so he jumped on her in order to avoid the on coming assault.

"Fool, what the hell are you thinking? You wish to get killed or what go back to your group", she yelled him.

"I am saving your butt, I am not going to let you all alone here, you almost got killed by those kunais", said the Hokage.

"Those things wouldn't have get passed my barriers, these measly ninjas are no match for me", she said. Then she got up, and looked at her attackers. "You fools should have stayed away from here, now face my wrath: katon kitsune shikon", she yelled.

Soon they were surrounded by thousands of fire foxes, which began to strike them to death.

"Go now, my foxes will guard me, you do not need to worry about my safety", she said calmly.

"What are you, who are you, how come you control foxes, how come no one knows who you are?", asked Arashi.

"You do not need to know those, go before the elders finds us here, or things will turn really sour", she yelled.

"I am not going anywhere till you answer me! Why do you keep hiding from me, why do you lie you don't love me when obviously have your foxes constantly guard me. What is so wrong about us being together?", said the stubborn Hokage.

"You want to know why? I will tell you why, because I am the guardian of foxes, I am not allowed to bond with normal humans like you. If the elders find out that I have fallen for you, they will destroy us both. It's how the laws of heaven are written. The Shinku are forbidden from having bonds with human. Now go before they realize this", yelled the Oni Hogosha. "Please go I beg you and forget about me, you don't want to face their punishments to have me, you will hate me forever if that happens", she cried.

With that, she pushed him with a gigantic wind back to his teammates. Arashi was shocked and depressed from what he heard, as he felt he had lost his first love.

_

* * *

The cherry blossom leaves began to weaver for the final time, this time Naruto knew the place as he saw Arashi in front of Kyuubi, it was that horrible day again. _

Arashi was looking at the great demon fox and was asking him who and why was he attacking and killing the people of his village, when time had stopped all around them. He soon saw a figure on top of the demon that he knew. She was crying. She jumped near him.

"Kikyo? What's the meaning of this?", asked the confused shinobi.

"I am the guilty one, kill me, I told you to get away from me, now they are forcing me to kill these people…", she said by pointing at the being who stopped the time.

"I don't understand, what have we done so wrong by falling in love that you must kill all these people? Are you expecting me to hate her now? Is that the punishment? I am not hate her since I am guilty also, so take it on me not my people", asked the Hokage.

"You are both guilty of breaking the rules, when the Shinku were made Oni Hogosha, it was made clear that they could not have any relationship with the normal humans, it would harm the other realms as you know very well how you humans are with power", replied the Jingi. "Although you have proven your worth, Hokage of Konoha, the secrets of the Shinku and the other realms cannot be trusted upon this village. Thus you two will be punished", he said.

"You have two options Shinku Kikyo, you can have your lover and you will be aloud to have your desired family with him but at the price requires the annihilation of Konoha …", continued the elder.

"You are insane if you think I will trade my happiness for a guilty conscious, I would never able to live my self", she cried.

"Then, there is option two, you and Arashi must raise to the heaven and your child will be left alone on this world to fend himself. You will be forbidden to ever see him till he lives and he shall take over your duties. In return, the rule, which you have broken, will be lifted. However, note that the child will have to be left in Konoha in a way so that the people do not see our involvement, which would be thought as the vessel of Kyuubi itself", ordered the elder.

"You are not serious, why does our child have to suffer for us? Isn't it enough that you will be taken away his parents?" yelled Arashi enraged at the options.

"Yes, we know, this is the punishment that will hurt Kikyo the most, but if the child learns his path then he will rise as a true protector of your village. That is if his heart is kind enough to accept the village might treat him. I am sorry, but the secrets must be kept, if they know who he really is and his true powers, his life will be in even more danger along with the lives of your village. It all depends on how much you have faith in your village after all, so what shall be your decision?", asked the elder.

Both parents knew what this meant. They knew that the villagers who like many others have a reputation with orphans might treat their child. However, this was the best solution, after all they both could not live themselves with a guilty conscious of innocent victims. So they agreed with the condition that when their child would grow up, they would be able to explain it to him.

* * *

As the dream ended and all three were backing together, Naruto understood what had happened next. His father had created a diversion to mask what had happened that day, after the time had restarted after 9 months. He gave instruction to Sandaime reveal Naruto when he was ready about who is father was and to take over the role of Hokage till the boy was ready to take over, with hopes that the village would accept him as a hero. But things did not turn out as planned, the villager took him as the monster, and things had changed, Sandaime had died before the boy was ready. 

"We are sorry, it was all our fault. we should have never seen each other in the first place. You understand our decision don't you? We could not have lived a peaceful life raising you, with all those deaths in our hands. We had hoped and prayed that things would turn out better for you… but I guess the village were not as faithful enough to accept you for who you are…", said his father.

"Nah, its okay, I understand. I could have not live myself in that kind of life either… I don't blame you for what had happened after all without you I would never been here. Don't worry I will fix this somehow", said the teen with a grin trying to cheer up his parents, it was hard enough for him to swallow already.

"Naruto, I know you feel abandoned and have been put with a lot of weight on your shoulders, but that does not mean you should not be happy or that you should not live your life the way you wanted. If you do then we will be even more devastated. I always wanted my own child, I roamed earth looking after orphans, because I could not have my own child as I never found the ideal person to start my family with. I did not want you to become an orphan, but I guess they knew how to hit me where it hurts the most. You must not let your responsibilities take control of your life, you understand", said his mother, which the teen nodded.

"Well it is time for us to leave, I guess, sorry again…", said Shinku Kikyo.

"Wait, you can't leave this quickly, its not even morning yet please stay", yelled the teen.

"I am sorry son, time goes fast around here, this is good bye, be proud and live your life, don't worry even if we cannot meet again, there will always be a part of us in you…", said Arashi.

Both waved at their child, as they were carried away by the wind. Naruto ran after them screaming for them as he felt he was getting smaller, but could not catch them.

* * *

As the sun rose in to the sky, a large scream was heard as the guardian of the fox woke up from his dream while calling for his parents. He woke up realizing that they were gone forever. As the foxes gathered around there master trying to calm him from his sadness.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited. So yeah not much changes done to this section… 

* * *

**Character Introduction**

_Nakamura Rin:_ Teammate and lover of Kakashi. She is a medical specialist.

_Uchiha Obito:_ Teammate and best friend of Kakashi, he dies at Kakashi's first mission as jounin, he gives his sharingan eye to Kakashi as his present.

* * *

**Techniques**

Katon kitsune shikon / Fire element fire fox fangs: A high level ninjutsu that requires a lot of chikara. Only the Oni Hogosha of Foxes can perform it. The surrounding foxes become fire foxes that look like embers of fire, then they kill their targets with their fangs leaving deadly bite marks. This technique is almost impossible to dodge as the foxes jump on their targets from different formation and direction. User: Kikyo, Naruto, Kyuubi.

Otome yobou chikan / Maiden's protection against perverts: A high ranked genjutsu, that changes the maiden's face from beautiful to ugly, depending on how perverted the target really is. User: Kikyo.


	11. Decisions and a lesson

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 10: Lessons**

Yuki and Takeo had been secretly watching over Naruto while he slept. When he finally woke up, they lost track of him as he vanished out of sight. Thanks to the help of the foxes who followed him they finally located him near an empty playground. He looked like he was lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't been moving for nearly an hour, not even noticing his five foxes sitting besides him. Finally Yuki had enough and decided to confront him.

"You should know, this the kind of attitude they did not want to see you with. They want you too be happy, not depressed, if you are sad they will only feel more guilt. Is that what you wish? It is true that we might have not been here when you needed us, but now that we are, I think its time you open up. Hiding your feelings will never ease your pain. We both consider you as our son, Asura, so stop hiding your emotion to us", she said quietly.

"It's okay, I was just wondering about the past. Ever since I was little, I used to come here everyday and all the other kinds play with their parents. I never knew why mine were not there to play with me or why everyone hated me. Now that I know it's a relief I guess, although a painful one. I should stop dwelling in the past, it never helps anyway…" said the teen as he kept looking at the fields.

"You should. Some things will never change no matter how hard you try; it's a fact of life. But that does not give you the reason to fear exposure and hide yourself from them. Let them decide what they want and live your life, it's only their loss. Who cares what they think anyway, look around you, you are the guardian of the foxes, these foxes will always be loyal to you. So humans can live with their prejudices as much as they would like it still will not change who you are", replied Takeo.

"You are right, time to live my life. I have been living so much in fear that I have been rude to my foxes. I guess it's time to live up to my name I guess. These five were the original decedents that served under mother. They are sent from the six tribes, although I am missing one. Let's see if _Kaen_, _Kizu_, _Shakou_,_ Houshi_ and_ Shoudo_ are here that means I am missing _Shinsui_ of the water tribe, he must be still playing in the water I guess", laughed the fox guardian while patting his foxes.

"Ah I see, you have one from each of the six elemental tribes. Still I hope you don't walk around with all of them together. Since the wind, water and earth foxes are not found in fire country", said Yuki.

"True, I guess only _Kaen_, _Shakou_ and _Houshi_, will be around me. _Kizu_ will be at Sand, _Shinsui_ in Mist and _Shoudo_ in Rock. I can always send _Shakou_ to Sound and _Houshi_ to Cloud, but I guess I won't information network that far yet. I'll make them my _Myobu_ squad captains, they can help me keep in contact with the rest of the world. They won't be much problem if I wish to have them near me anyway, thanks to Kyuubi I learned mom's spell that allowed her to hide them from unwanted eyes", replied the teen as he tickled his foxes.

"A hiding spell… leave it to Kikyo to make something like that. Mind sharing with me, I'll need them when we move here, unless you want the village to run away in fear seeing on of my tigers", laughed Takeo.

"Sure, I will after all it's the least I can do for having you guys keep an eye on my well being", laughed the teen.

After a few more minutes of chatting Naruto disappeared with his foxes claiming that he needs to train them in order to get used to their presence. Takeo and Yuki didn't bother following him as it would require one of the tigers and last thing they want is to have the village wake in fear at the signal of a tiger. Besides, they had to pack up and make their human like exit out of the village to avoid suspicions. They only came to supervise the unloading of some of the furniture for their new house.

* * *

For the next two days, Naruto was not spotted in his office and Tsunade was overjoyed. Finally that brat was taking his vacation seriously. The teen on the other hand had enhanced his foxes with on of rituals that he was to perform in order to allow them to gain their demon powers. These powers would allow the foxes to transform in their elemental forms and help their guardian when he needed them. This was one of the Shinku ways to protect themselves. It was great for Naruto because now he had new elemental combination jutsus and the ability to summon them whenever he wanted. Of course the foxes looked normal when their power wasn't required.

* * *

The next day, a Wednesday, Tsunade was free and she decided to go and visit him. She was somewhat jealous of the kid. She wished she had enough energy like him to renovate her own house. But she was a busy woman; she had the responsibility of being the Chief medical officer in the hospital along with her Hokage duties and had to spend most of her evenings there. She wished Shizune would take that post, but her apprentice rejected saying that she lacked experience. Although she was happy with the hospitals current progress, as Sakura, Hinata and a few more had joined _kangohei_. They were actively working in the department and more staff was always good news, especially prodigy like Sakura, who was rising fast in the medical world. 

On her way to the Uzumaki residence, she encountered her favorite pupil and decided to welcome her to join her visit. After all if he protested she could always make an excuse that Sakura followed her. It was the first time that Sakura was visiting his house, she was still afraid about his alarm system that Ino claimed trapped all girls trying to reach his residence. But Tsunade assured her that Naruto did not have her name in the systems registry so she had nothing to fear. As they reached the house, Sakura was amazed at its size, sure it didn't beat the Hyuuga mansion but it would probably beat many others. Both females were amazed that the teen, who was known to be unclean and disorganized had managed to keep his new house spotless. What they did not expect was seeing Jiraiya open the door. Apparently the teen had reserved a guest room for his as long as he was alone and Jiraiya gladly accepted after all it was clean and free. However, he had not found the teen since he had arrived here last night. He figured the boy must be on one of his rough training session, but was surprised to see that he still hadn't arrived home, so he was planning to search his training field after breakfast. He invited them to join him but they refused, fearing it would be ramen. Only to find that Naruto's fridge was filled with all sorts of foods, something very unexpected of the boy, at least he was spending allowance well. Tsunade was still enraged that the guy doesn't seem to get what relaxation meant. Meanwhile, Sakura toured the house, she was amazed how beautiful it was; she did not know Naruto had good taste. He even had a beautiful backyard filled with cherry trees raining down the location, a perfect romantic place.

* * *

After eating his breakfast, Jiraiya took them to Naruto's training ground near the waterfalls. The location was secluded from the village and there were plenty of warning signs set up by them to avoid unwanted visitors. As they reached the location they spotted the blond jounin surrounded by foxes. He was playing with them like some high-speed tag games, while listening music from his Walkman. All three are dumbfounded, as they were unable to track the group's movements. This was until one of the foxes, a black one, accidentally landed near Sakura, who screamed in fear. The group finally stopped their game; they had noticed the crew coming so they had stopped their actual training to act like they were just fooling around. Finally Naruto started to question Jiraiya about why they were here, especially Sakura. He said her name with a glare towards Tsunade. The Hokage explained that she was about to visit him and found her on the way, so she decided to tag along with her. 

"Now what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to take the week to relax and too bond around? Do you seriously want me to punish you or what?" yelled Tsunade scaring the rest of the foxes.

"Calm down obaasan, you are going to make my pets think all human females are evil. I am relaxing see this Walkman? I am also bonding see my new pets? You never said I had to bond with people and you never said I had to sleep to relax, so as far as I am concerned I am respecting your orders by listening to music and playing with my new pets", he answered.

"Since when did you start liking dogs Naruto and what kind of dogs are these I haven't seen these in the Inuzuka pet shop…" asked Sakura earning some fierce growl from the insulted foxes.

"Dogs? Your IQ must've dropped recently dumb girl. These are not dogs they are foxes. See this is _Kaen_ the red fox, _Kizu _the beige fox, _Shakou _the black fox,_ Houshi _the white fox,_ Shoudo _the brown fox and _Shinsui_ the light blue fox, apparently his mom ate to many blueberries during his pregnancy", laughed Naruto.

Tsunade yelled at him for insulting her pupil, which he yelled back by saying she better keep her mouth shut then before insulting his pets. While they were arguing, _Houshi_ approached Sakura and began to examine her. Jiraiya noticed that the teen's eyes were red. He figured it must have been some of his Kyuubi side effect that allowed Naruto to understand these beasts. Either that or this bloodline of his had some interesting effects; it wasn't as retarded as he thought.

"Hum, tell me this must be also one of the side effects from your eyes right? This ability to communicate with the foxes, I mean. Pretty interesting, you cease to amaze me. This would surely make the Inuzuka angry though", replied Jiraiya.

Sakura, suddenly jumped up, she was so busy fearing his white fox that she had completely forgot to notice that Naruto's eyes were red. Naruto simply shook his head; he was about to kill Jiraiya. No wonder he never wanted to have the pink kunochi around him, even his perverted sensei could not keep his mouth shut, he could have said something about makeup or cosmetic change but no he had to say bloodline.

* * *

"_Boss, this girl is annoying, why is she always screaming?"_ asked _Shakou_. 

"_It's because of your color man and you did land on her like a freak"_, replied _Houshi_.

* * *

"Okay that's it, you shut up and you stop screaming. I don't give a shit about what others thing and you can add Inuzuka's in that list. _Houshi_ stop pimping her, she won't pat you. As for you, you old hag, you broke the promise, just be glad I won't post that picture of yours, since I am in a good mood, which all three of you just ruined. _Kaen_, _Shakou_ and _Houshi_ come with me, we are going home", yelled an angry Naruto, as he began to walk out of his training ground. 

Three out of the six foxes parted their ways while the three others followed the teen. Tsunade screamed after him but he didn't listen and simply disappeared with the three foxes around him. Jiraiya finally stopped Tsunade from her yelling, as it was clear that he wasn't around. He then told her, that she should have not brought Sakura along like that even if she knows about him; it was his fault also on divulging information like that. He reminded that Naruto did not like being on the spotlight so they better keep this matter silent, if they don't he will surely lose any trust in them he has. The three returned to the village and decided to cease looking for the teen. Sakura however, did return to the Uzumaki mansion in the afternoon, were he found him in the ceiling, looking at the sunset. She decided to join in.

"I am sorry, Tsunade-sama broke your promise for me, it was my fault, but rest assured your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone. I just want to have my old teammate back at my side…" stopped Sakura as she notice him get up and leave the location.

"Am I that bad, that you don't want to speak to me? Am I that weak?" she cried.

"Just because you are blind that doesn't mean I have to sit around and listen to your babbling. I have hungry pets to feed", he said as he jumped down and entered his house.

Sakura noticed three transparent creatures jump along with him. _"Blind? Shit he must have his foxes around some genjutsu"_, she thought. She tried to cancel it, but was unable. She felt terrible, she was supposed to be the genjutsu specialist among the three and here she could not even cancel a genjutsu set up by the guy who was known to have no genjutsu. She sobbed for a while and decided to return home. That night, Ino showered her with questions wondering what was wrong. Sakura simply ignored them she was not in the mood. The blond girl finally gave up; it was probably something to do with team 7. After all, it was the only thing that made Sakura sad.

* * *

As for Naruto, he simply didn't care, it didn't matter anyway, by Sunday, his status would be pretty much revealed. After all, when you have big mouths like Lee in there, it was clear that his secret would pretty much revealed. However, he'll be damned if it goes out of Konoha. He had finished the training guide and added some new rules and punishments for disobeying, they were strict and any ANBU would not dare break them. 

The next day, Jiraiya savagely awakened him from his sleep. It was noon already and Tsunade was looking for him. The matter was urgent, so he got dressed and rushed to the stadium where she was. He had forgotten to put the genjutsu spell around him but t didn't matter anyway, who could see four flashes of light that he and the foxes were making due to their speed. As they reached the location, he was surprised and angry seeing that Tsunade was sitting in the stands along with Shizune and the rest of _Super 12_ and their sensei, along with ANBU team 12. He inquired the reason for this gathering at a very angry tone.

"Well, I know I broke your promise, so I figured I would let them know after today. As our deal broke, I personally declared my self as the worst Hokage, after all how can I not be if I can't even keep the secret of my favorite person in the village. First however, I have an urgent matter, it seems that your annoying _Stooges_ cannot shut up and finally got on my nerves. So I figured it was time to shut them up the only way I know, by giving them what they wanted, that is a match with you. I hope you will be enjoying it, if not think of it as one of your training. I am hoping that you will shut up all your critics", said Tsunade with a smile.

Naruto scratched his head for a moment, as he sore Neji, lee and Shino jump on the field.

He was bored at first he simply wondered if he should let them fight against his three foxes then reconsidered in beating them himself. He ordered them to attack all at once, as he did not wish to waste his time. The three first refused, but Tsunade forced them, so they started their attack. They thought the round would end early till they noticed that he was way faster then them and was hitting them at blinding speed. Tsunade noticed that the three foxes were in the stands and had come in and sat near her.

"Time for some lessons I guess. It seems you three _Stooges_ still didn't get the reason for not being active members in ANBU. I would understand if it was only Lee, but yet again, it seems you need a serious beating to learn that bloodlines is not all. I will show you some real bloodlines. You shall learn today that the life of an ANBU is not your everyday pathetic missions: kuchiyose!" grunted the blond shinobi.

A mid sized toad suddenly appeared under him, it had a big and long tongue. The Stooges were wondering the reason for this summon till Naruto caught Shino's queen bug from the back of his neck and then fed it to the toad.

"Lesson number one, the Aburame weakness. Meet _Nameru_, he's the best bug eater I know. He will be in charge of handling your bug problems Shino. Here is a hint, beware of his tongue. As for the three others let's see how well you fare with the master of hirameki style", said Naruto.

The match restarted and the three members of ANBU 21 began to falter. Shino's face turned white when he noticed the reach of _Nameru_'s tongue. The toad instantly grabbed the bug man as he revealed it to be one of his kikai bunshin, but the toad didn't care he just swallowed the whole clone. Shino was now in serious trouble, this bug eater, not only was chasing him but he was instantly detecting him by the smell of his bugs. Meanwhile, Naruto was playing with Neji and Lee, who were getting attacked by all sides.

"This is unfair, you can't just use this toad against me!" yelled Shino.

"Life is unfair, bud live with it. You should have prepared your self against such encounters, after knowing from Kakashi-sensei that I use toads. Let's begin lesson 2 shall we? The Hyuuga problem, also known as I got the best taijutsu in the world and there is nothing I cannot see. It seems to me that you can't see me… or is that you can't avoid me? Does this mean that there might be a better taijutsu style then yours? Oh wait there is, ever heard of hirameki pal? Go ask about it to your uncle after the battle, I am sure he will pee in his pants after hearing it. Damn you Hyuuga are no fun, you know that I am not even using a power attack and you still can't see me", responded Naruto, as he got behind Neji in a flash and punched him hard.

Neji seeing no alternative started using his hakkeshou kaiten to evade the blows, which made Naruto laugh. He did an unrecognizable seal and suddenly three black dots appeared under him.

"Oh man, don't tell me he is going to use that… damn Naruto don't use katsu eizou, that's too high for them", yelled Kakashi.

"Hey, they are the ones who challenged, they are ANBU now so I can use anything against them. In real life, no one is going to hold back against them so they better learn this here, instead in the battlefield were they can get killed for such mistakes", yelled back Naruto.

Naruto then made some quick seals and unleashed a continuous rain of fire bullets towards Neji with katon juurensha, who could only counter them with his kaiten in order to avoid getting burned. Meanwhile Lee was free and he took the time to get behind Naruto but as he was about to hit him with his konoha shofuu a silhouette jumped upwards from one of the holes under Naruto and countered his kick with kyokujitsu eizou sending Lee flying in the air.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" yelled the crowd. 

"Naruto, you are not letting them any chances, stop doing such high level attacks", yelled Kurenai.

"Kurenai-san you don't seem to understand what he is trying to teach them here. It doesn't matter what he uses, they are ANBU they must learn to live with the knowledge that the enemy will use anything against them and they cannot rely only their bloodlines or specialty. They must acquire a variety of jutsus to counter such cases. He's not even using the real kyokujitsu eizou if he did then Lee would have been sliced in two by now", replied Takeshi from behind.

"Yup, their bloodlines wont always be there to protect them against all their foes, so they must learn how to fight without being one track minded. That's the life of an ANBU. That's why it is limited. These guys should have never been allowed in without that knowledge, so blame their first examiners for that Kurenai. Naruto is just doing he's job", added Kakashi.

* * *

"Did you listen to what they just said? If you want to get any recognition in my eyes, start using something that I would not expect to be used against. It's all a mind game here", laughed Naruto.

* * *

"What a terrible jutsu, these katsu eizou, it means that he is always in defensive even when he goes in offensive… I am surprised he are not copying it Kakashi", asked Gai. 

"He can't, Naruto's seals are too fast, plus he made it partially from the Uzumaki bloodline. Basically, the eizou attacks are a mix of kage bunshin, hirameki and variety of other stuffs. They are nearly unstoppable combos, that even I can't predict", replied Jiraiya who was watching the match without alerting his presence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neji, Shino and Lee tried a variety of attacks but Naruto simply beat them back. Even there new attacks such as Shino's kikai genko atemi or Lee's nanafushigi konsenkai or Neji's hakke tajuu atemi and hakke kuushou, did not have any effects on him. 

Finally, Naruto dispelled _Nameru_ and gave them five minutes to sit down and come up with an attack plan. The three finally decided to use some unconventional jutsus, well unconventional jutsus for them. Neji and Shino's problems were that although they did learn three or four fire spells they weren't fully mastered, while Lee was still lacking self-control on his suiken style. They figured they would try it anyway after all, Naruto was right, how could they fight him if he already knew about their bloodlines and possibly their moves. Besides it would be their last major attack, since Shino's bugs were down to 40 while Neji chikara was fairly low due to multiple kaiten.

The attacks began with Lee who look a bottle of _sake_ from his pouch and drank a shot. A minute later he started to move dizzily, and began to cruse like no tomorrow, then he launched towards Naruto, who started having difficulty blocking his attacks, as they were unpredictable. He wasn't getting hit but the drunken style made Lee's landings irregular so he wasn't able to use hirameki taijutsu to direct his attacks on him. Meanwhile, Neji and Shino began to concentrate their chikara, they only had one chances at pulling it off and that was to hit Naruto while Lee drives them to a certain location, but they had to do this quick last time they calculated Lee goes berserk after five minutes in suiken form.

Neji was going to use katon hidamaryuu, a move he hasn't mastered yet and he needed to synchronize with Shino's attack. Shino will be using his only fire spell katon goukakyuu a techniques that could injure his bugs if he isn't careful. Naruto however had enough time to notice that Lee was actually pushing him rather then trying to hit him and he prepared a silhouette to counter their plan.

The crowd was looking in anticipation of what was about to happen next and as Naruto guessed, as soon as Lee pulled back, Naruto switched his position with his silhouette who proceeded to punch Lee hard, sending him crashing. At the exact same time the silhouette got hit my the combination of hidamaryuu and goukakyuu with the huge impact the silhouette faded and Naruto appeared with a different set of seals that unleashed a giant water wall via suiton suijin heki. The move caught Neji and Shino off guard, as they were not expecting a water jutsu since the field had no water. The combination of the three attacks created a vacuum of vapor that covered Naruto. Neji quickly looked for the shinobi with his byakugan, only to find him behind Lee. Before he could warned his fellow teammate Lee quickly fell in sleep thanks too nemuri. Lee had no talent in genjutsu so it was obvious he would fall for it, Shino and Neji rushed towards him only to have Naruto come up with another set of seals as he slammed the ground.

Both shinobis soon found themselves stuck in a quicksand made of earth, which was pulling them underground. Neji tried to fight his way trough with kaiten, but he only sunk faster.

"Relax fellows, this is just to restraint you, I wont let you get killed. This is only doton ryuusha nuuma, it's not as deadly as the doton yomi nuuma, which would have sent you to hell", smiled Naruto as he watched them sink.

* * *

"Ryuusha nuuma? When did you come up with this one Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade while looking at her old teammate. 

"It's not mine, he is the one who came up with it. He said he made it so he could restraint his target with it. He is probably going to use doton shikoru daichi to stop it, when he is satisfied. Just be glad he wasn't angry enough to use some off his really deadly jutsus", replied the Toad sennin.

* * *

That is precisely what Naruto did and field hardened again, nullifying the effects of the previous spells. The only catch was that he made the soil more compacted so that the two boys could not get out without exterior forces. He then started to explain the reasons why they were not on the field, which were that they did not have variety in their skills and their dependence on trusting their bloodline or specialty too much. He explained that problems like that could get them early visits to the graveyard. So if they ever wanted to start working in the field they better start adding some variety in their lists of jutsus. He was still proud though that they at least tried to pull one. Then as he was about to leave he invited the genins and only the genins to free up their teammates. 

At which point Sakura jumped from her position and landed on the field hitting the ground with her resshin ashikubi. The attack began to split the ground around the two-trapped ANBU as fissure started forming. It had shaken the rest of the spectators and Naruto yelled at her for attempting to kill his victims. Sakura yelled back that she knew her precisions unlike him and that he couldn't do any better at which point Naruto smiled. The adults shook their heads, as they understood the trap the pink haired kunochi just setup for herself. The three foxes suddenly jumped of the field, and moved behind Naruto, they took everyone by surprise, as they didn't even notice them apart Tsunade who figured that the ANBU-Captain must have set up some genjutsu around and allowed only her and Jiraiya to view them. Naruto asked his ex-teammate if she was really certain that of her comment. Sakura repeated her words, only to see him do some quick seals and slam the ground. The next thing they knew, Sakura, Neji, Shino and Lee, now awake, found themselves swimming in a giant mud lake.

"Enjoy your beauty bath guys from the doton doro kosui courtesy of Haruno Sakura. I guess I will see you guys tomorrow, remember to wash up before the meeting", said the ANBU-Captain with a win as he and his foxes laughed out of the stadium.

As he exited, Sakura began screaming his name and threatening vengeance, while the rest of the spectators could not stop but laugh at the scenery. Tsunade, on the other hand was glad that the teen had still some pranks left in him.

* * *

End of chapter 10

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited. Alright, changed the battle scene a bit, my friends argued that I was being to mean to the Stooges. Added some Naruto/Sakura friendship development moments. Replaced 1 fox with 6. You will see their specialty in action in near future .

* * *

**Character Introduction**

_Nameru:_ The mid sized toad that has a very fast tongue. He likes to eat lots of bugs.

_Houshi:_ A white fox of the light tribe. He is a under the direct orders of Naruto. He can transform into a semi-large light demon fox. Healing specialist. OC character.

_Kaen:_ A red fox of the fire tribe. He is under the direct orders of Naruto. He can transform into a semi-large fire demon fox. Sniping specialist. OC character.

_Kizu:_ A beige fox from the wind tribe. He is under the direct orders of Naruto. He can transform into a semi-large wind demon fox. Air specialist. OC character.

_Shakou:_ A black fox from the shadow tribe. He is under the direct orders of Naruto. He can transform into a semi-large shadow demon fox. Spy specialist. OC character.

_Shinsui:_ A blue fox from the water tribe. He is under the direct orders of Naruto. He can transform into a semi-large water demon fox. Underwater specialist. OC character.

_Shoudo: _A brown fox of the earth tribe. He is the under the direct orders of Naruto. He can transform into a semi-large earth demon fox. Hunter specialist. OC character.

* * *

**Glossary**

_Dojutsu:_ A special jutsu used with the eyes, usually a bloodline.

_Myobu: _The information network set up by Naruto and his foxes. They are in charge to report all information gathered in the 5 great shinobi countries.

_Super 12:_ Name given by Yamanaka Ino to the Rookie 9 genins with the addition of team Gai.

**

* * *

Techniques**

Byakugan/White-eyes: Hyuuga bloodline _dojutsu_. Enables them to have a vision range of 360 degrees and 50 or more meters. They can also turn they eyes into x-ray vision where they can see the chikara holes on other shinobis. User: All Hyuuga clan.

Doton doro kosui/Earth element mud lake: A C rank earth elemental ninjutsu, where the user transforms solid earth field into a mud lake. The are depends on the amount of chikara used by the user. User: Konoha and Iwa chuunin.

Doton ryuusha nuuma/Earth element quicksand swamp: An B rank earth ninjutsu, that creates a giant swamp as big as the user wishes and sinks its targets in it like a quicksand. User: Naruto, Kakashi.

Doton shikoru daichi/Earth element harden earth: A D rank earth elemental ninjutsu, where the user hardens the soil of the field under him. User: Konoha chuunin, Iwa genin.

Doton yomi nuuma/Earth element swamp of the underworld: An A rank ninjutsu, that creates a giant swamp as big as the user wishes and sink its targets in it. It's a swamp quicksand attack that pulls the target in hell. User: Jiraiya, Naruto.

Katsu eizou/Split-image silhouette: An A rank ninjutsu created by Naruto. Developed from the kage bunshin creates shadow silhouettes of the user that can attack and defend the user when required. The silhouettes hide inside black holes in the grounds thus they conserve energy as they do not require to keep the constant form of the user. It is a jutsu specifically attributed to Naruto one that gave him his legendary name as _Kokuei_ _Issen no Konoha_. User: Naruto.

Hakkeshou kaiten/Eight divination heavenly spin: Hyuuga bloodline ultra secret taijutsu attack, where the user spins on himself and releases his chikara from all parts of his body to create a absolute defense sphere around him. User: Neji, Hiashi.

Hakke kuushou/Eight deviation empty palm: A Hyuuga bloodline taijutsu, where the user strikes his target from a 5 meters distance without touching him physically. User: Neji.

Hakke tajuu atemi/Eight divination multiple strike: A Hyuuga bloodline taijutsu, where the user strikes multiple times on the chikara system of his opponent. User: Neji.

Hirameki/Flash: Uzumaki bloodline taijutsu style. It allows the clan member to fight at flashing speed. This is one of the reasons that made the Uzumaki one of the most feared clans in the old times, the opponent would never see the oncoming attack and if they did by luck they would never be able to dodge the assault. Of course this depended of the user. User: Arashi, Naruto, Jiraiya.

Katon goukakyuu/Fire element great fireball: A C rank ninjutsu of the fire element that giant spread fireball. User: Almost all chuunin ranked and up shinobi of Konoha.

Katon hidamaryuu/Fire element dragon fireball: A C ranked fire ninjutsu, where the user unleashes a large dragon faced fireball that hits like a spear. User: All Konoha chuunin.

Katon juurensha/Fire element spitfire bullets: A B rank fire ninjutsu, where the user shoots multiple rounds of spitfire bullets. User: high ranked Konoha jounin.

Kikai genko atemi/Bug fist strike: Aburame clan, bloodline ninjutsu. The user gathers bugs on his hand that forms a glove. He then strikes the opponent with it, if a strike is landed; bugs from the area of contact eat the opponent's chikara. User: Aburame Shino.

Kikai bunshin/bug clone: A clone that is made out of bugs, bloodline ninjutsu of the Aburame clan. User: Aburame Shino.

Konoha shofuu/Leaf rising wind: A C rank taijutsu kick where the user jumps up and sweeps his leg at a 45-degree angel. User: Gai, Lee.

Kuchiyose/Summoning: A C rank ninjutsu that allows the user to summon a beast from Onimakai. The user must have a contract with the animal and donate his blood for it to be summoned. User: Almost all the major characters and semi-major characters.

Kyokujitsu eizou/Rising sun silhouette: An A ranked _hijutsu_ where a silhouette jumps from beneath the target and slices him in two pieces. To be able to perform it successfully the user must have the hirameki taijutsu style. User: Naruto.

Magen nemuri/Twisted reality sleep: A C rank genjutsu that puts the target to sleep. User: jounin, _kangohei _shinobi, ANBU.

Nanafushigi konsekai/7 wonder of the ancient world: A B ranked taijutsu attack developed by Lee, to strike his opponent by a combo of taijutsu, which includes 3 kicks, 1 uppercut, 1 back elbow, followed by a tiger punch then a roundhouse at high speed. User: Lee.

Resshin ashikubi/Earthquake talon: A C ranked taijutsu attack, where user gathers their chikara in their legs and with deadly precision releases upon impact creating massive fissures, like earthquake, from the impact point. This move is variation of the isshi resshin. User: Sakura, Tsunade.

Shindou/Impact: A taijutsu style used by Tsunade and Sakura. The style consists of using devastating strength to overpower their opponents. This taijutsu style attack's tend to create fissures upon impact is considered deadly if hit directly. This style requires extreme chikara manipulations. User: Tsunade, Sakura.

Suiken/Drunken fist: The famous drunken fist style taijutsu, where the user is drunk making his attack more unpredictable and powerful. Considered a C rank taijutsu. User: Lee.

Suiton suijin heki/Water element water encampment wall: A B rank defensive water elemental ninjutsu. The user creates a wall made out of water to defend himself from on coming attack. User: Nidaime, Naruto, Kakashi, Mist jounin.


	12. Confessions

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 11: Confessions**

As Tsunade had promised after Naruto's departure she revealed his current rank. It didn't surprise them much after all he did just beat up three chuunin with almost no effort. However, new question arose, mostly about the Uzumaki bloodline and the deal with those foxes. Jiraiya gave a little detail about the Uzumaki but kept the foxes out. He claimed that it was one of his jutsus he recently created and they were probably seeing an illusion, he in known to pull tricks like that. The news of ANBU 21's defeat came hard on Hyuuga Hiashi, who again blamed it on the Demon Fox and refused to recognize that the teen had talent. Of course, Tsunade asked the Hyuuga crew to withhold the Uzumaki bloodline information from him.

* * *

The next afternoon, all members of ANBU division X gathered at the briefing room for their meeting. The only outsiders that were allowed were the Hokage, Jiraiya and Kakashi. By now Neji and co. already knew who their leader were but still they were surprised when ANBU 12 had told them. They were happy to learn that he had replaced their old names. Naruto began the meeting by passing a set of scrolls, one for each member. He then started by explaining the new changes in the institution, which were a set of new rules, team formation changes and new training guides to make them more efficient and to minimize losses. He then began to remind them their missions in the upcoming war, which most were already aware and let Shikamaru explain about their new defense system and the new team formation system, which took about an hour. After the explication Naruto started to talk again. 

"As you can see each of you have received a scroll. These scrolls contain a set of C ranked and D ranked ninjutsu and genjutsu that all ANBU must know, it is mandatory. It also offers a set of exercise to increase your physical stats. If you didn't know by now, when it comes to a battle to death, it doesn't really matter what specialty you have or bloodlines. The guy who will have more options is the guy who will most likely win, thus variety is required. Learn the skills, learn your fields, learn about your teammates and gain knowledge. Only then can you ensure your survival and the survival of this village. If you mastered them already, I recommend that you go and learn some higher ranked ones, all these jutsus can be found at the library, so be sure to visit them. Now _Nouzui_ will explain you about your duties in the upcoming chuunin selection exam", ended Naruto.

"Most of you have a recollection of what happen to us in the last exam, this time _KSKS_ had drawn defensive zones to make sure that this never repeats again. Two ANBU teams that will switch roles between night and day will guard each of these zones. This system will start one week before the exam and will end a week after the exam. During this time Konoha will not accept any missions. Only one team per division will be outside of these zones, mainly on reconnaissance around our borders. So we suggest you start learning your zones as quick as possible upon receiving it. We have about 3 weeks left, so good luck to all", said Shikamaru.

After distributing the new teams the meeting ended. Neji was surprised to learn that he was now part of ANBU 12, so were Yori, Osamu and Takeshi, but they knew that Naruto would go solo sooner or later and they wished him good luck. As for Lee and Shino, they were still grounded till two new members joined ANBU.

* * *

The next morning, Tsunade and Naruto were discussing about the current changes when a light brown haired lady spotted Naruto and nearly jumped on him. 

"You must be Godaime, also known as Uzumaki Naruto, son of Yondaime aren't you? My you have grown so much", she said to Naruto, who almost jumped on his turn.

He then pointed out that Godaime, was this lady next to him, who had yet again forgot to wear her robe and questioned who she was and how she knew him.

"_Gomen_, Tsunade-sama I haven't been here for the last 15 years and so much has changed now. I am _Nakamura Rin_, I was a student of Arashi-sensei", said the lady while scratching her head.

Naruto grabbed Tsunade for a second and told her to keep her busy while he gets Kakashi. If they succeed she might have her chief medical officer after all, as Rin was a renowned medic in the Fire country. He then disappeared in a flash, leaving Tsunade and Rin somewhat confused. So Tsunade simply decided to follow his plan and began to chat with the lady.

Meanwhile, Naruto found Kakashi thanks to _Shoudo_ and his tracking specialties. The Copycat shinobi was at the monument of fallen shinobis, he was yet again day dreaming about his past, when he suddenly got grabbed and was being dragged by a high speed bullet, known as Uzumaki Naruto. When they reached the location, Kakashi's jaw dropped as he thought he was dreaming.

"I am sorry Tsunade-sama, I cannot accept your offer… I already lost too many of my precious people here. I do not wish to lose anymore. I am bad lucked here, I just came here to visit for old times sake", replied Rin.

"Oh really, then I guess you really must not care about us two fools, then", said Naruto from behind.

"Naruto? Is that you Kakashi-kun, you haven't changed a bit I see", asked Rin.

"Of course he has, ever since you were gone, he became a lazy ass, always late for his meetings by three hours and with the worst excuses of all. You see he was so struck by your departure that he went to ANBU for a few years then he realized he loved you. So I guess this is the first reason you need to stay. Second reason would be because of me, you still owe me fifteen years of service for abandoning me in this hell. The third and final reason is, because you became a medic because of Konoha and it is time to pay its due. You owe it to your sensei and to Obito. Besides you got to help me fix this lazy ass sensei, I know you still love him and see he is still single but still a coward to admit how much he loves you", said the blond haired jounin, while pointing at Kakashi, who was bright as a tomato.

Kakashi finally couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed Rin's hand and disappeared with the help of konoha shunshin, leaving Naruto and Tsunade laughing their butts out by the reaction of the shy Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi and Rin reappeared on the other side of the village near the lake. He calmed himself and gazed at her but remained silent. 

"I am really glad to see you Kakashi-kun, I never thought I would see you again… but what's Naruto talking about you having feelings for me? I thought you would have settled down with a princess by now", she laughed.

"Well, you were not there or else I would have… Its hard to notice when you are near a princess you know, they have a tendency to flee", said the silver haired man with a laugh.

"Hatake Kakashi, are you pimping me? You must be an imposter, the Kakashi I know would never say that, he's a cold hearted jerk", said Rin as she pinched him to make sure he was real.

"People change in 15 years Rin. I am still a jerk but I think I lost that cold heart of mine. It took me five years to realize how much I loved you and to notice that without you I am just a failure", he whispered quietly.

Rin gave him a strange look, she had trouble recognizing this Kakashi, a man she thought would never change. Hatake Kakashi, a man who was cold and had no emotions. She still remembered the day she left, after the Kyuubi incident. He was there near her, but he didn't stop her, if he had stopped her she would have stayed.

She had promised herself to never see him again, when Obito died she felt guilty that she had wasted all her love for this man and totally ignored him. Obito used to purposely clown around just so she could notice him, but she never did. He didn't bother telling her how much he loved her until the day he died thinking it would make her unhappy. She never forgave her heart for that mistake. All these years made her think how happy she could have been if she only had given Obito a chance. She walked far to forget about her past but the farther she went the more the path lead back to Konoha. It took her 15 years to finally step her feet back in the village to confront her demons only to be confronted with an altered Kakashi. A place where the man she once loved had became soft and even admitted his love for her. Both walked till they reached the monument of the fallen heroes. A place that made Rin tremble every time she got near, but Kakashi hugged and calmed her down. _"You have changed a lot Hatake Kakashi…"_ she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was passing by the location when she caught her ex-sensei hugging a light brown flowing haired woman. It had been a rough day, she had been training all day after the incidents of two days ago. She wanted to get stronger, she felt so weak, Naruto was strong and was ready to rescue her Sasuke but she was still far behind. How could she rescue him if she fell on a simple prank from Naruto. Confused and curious by the changed scenery she decided to sneak up on her white haired sensei, at least it would help her forget about her current problem.

* * *

"I never forgave myself for Obito's loss. I should have been the one to die not him, he saved my life and yours. He traded my life for his, his happiness for yours and I still failed him. I … was such a jackass back then. I almost let you die for the sake of a mission. That lesson cost me my best friend. I thought I would make it up to him, with this gift he gave me, but I screwed up let again, I disappointed him by letting you go…" said Kakashi. 

"Blame cannot go one way only Kakashi. It was my fault too you know. If I accepted him once, then he might have never died…" said Rin.

"No Rin, it was acceptable for you to leave this place, but it was my responsibility to keep you here. I never understood what sensei meant when he said you would never be happy with only one of us. It took me 15 years to learn it from my own student. Who would have thought Uzumaki Naruto had better understanding then me. He told me, it meant that we were each lacking a part of each other to fulfill your desires. I lacked his emotions while he lacked my courage. Instead I thought it meant that it was better if I never love you since I would be backstabbing him. I wanted to search for you but I gave up, 15 years had passed and you must have been living a happy life, why bother with a pathetic jerk like me", laughed Kakashi.

"I don't think you can refer your self as a jerk anymore, it wasn't such a bad decision, I mean what if the case was different. So don't blame for yourself for it. If you wish, I will stay by your side. But you will have to promise me that you will never think wrong about yourself again okay?" asked Rin, as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I cannot yet… I still got to fix my twisted fate that passed down to my students. I failed sensei, I totally forgot his principles and favored one instead of keeping them equal, heck I even failed to choose the wrong guy. I failed Naruto big time, I was the only person he had left in the village, but I ignored him, for 14 damn years I ignored him even when he was my student. I still can't believe I let him suffer 13 years of hell, I could never forgive my self for that. To make the matter worst, instead of hating me, he was helping me. I am such a blind fool even with this _sharingan_. If I only kept Uchiha Sasuke in check, my students wouldn't have to suffer now. But I failed, I failed to recognize his problem and I failed to stop him from the darkness. My past almost replayed on me when Naruto nearly died just to bring back Sasuke. He is kind of like Obito you know, he wanted to see everyone happy, so he wouldn't mind even giving his life for it. I thought he burned his own heart when he brought back Tsunade-sama. He just did it, to make Sakura happy, even though nobody thanked him, the whole Konoha owes him for that and yet they still blamed him for Sasuke's betrayal. How pathetic can we be, to blame the only reason Tsunade-sama came back", said Kakashi.

"She must have seen _Nawaki_-san in him didn't she? I still remember when sensei told us about that story. I never thought I would experience it one day, she lost her brother and lover, I lost my lover and my teacher, if she can still work here after that I am sure I cannot complain. Besides he is right, I do owe him 15 years of service, after all he was my responsibility too. It's funny don't you think, he managed to follow his responsibility even though he did not have any guidance from two failures like us", said Rin quietly.

* * *

Sakura was listening calmly, it was the first time she heard about her senseis past. She did not know Kakashi's past was so tragic and began to understand why Tsunade adored Naruto. After all, if she recalled, there was a picture of a boy, who looked like Naruto, it must have been of her brother _Nawaki_. She still did not know what all this has to do with Naruto's past, so she kept listening as they kept talking.

* * *

"He only started that two years ago, thanks to Jiraiya-sama. Still he has changed beyond what I ever hoped. He knows how to take pain well I guess he had been for 13 years after all. Knowing about his past, his parents and the reason of his terrible life would have broken any other 13 years old boy. However, he held on and became stronger because now he had a reason to live he told me. To fix the misconceptions of the past he told me. Although I would wish he did not waste his own happiness for it. I do think he is taking his responsibilities a bit to seriously, then again he has too I guess, if he wants to claim the Hokage title. He will be the first one to be referenced by three previous Hokages I guess", laughed Kakashi. 

"Yeah about that, I thought he was already, I guess Orochimaru changed that plan didn't he, I was pretty sure Sandaime would held the title till he was ready", said Rin.

"That snake did and he's the Forth Shinobi World War is about to start now, I hoped we never went trough that again. I guess some people never learn. At least Konoha is getting ready and most of its hidden heroes have already returned, it would be nice if you did too. Tsunade-sama needs your help seriously, she cannot fight this war while having take care of the hospital. So will you help us Rin?" pleaded Kakashi.

"Of course I would silly, I can't let you die now that I found you can I? I still don't understand why you keep this mask though", asked Rin, after sharing a French kiss and dropping her head on his shoulders.

"Apparently, my face is a chick magnet. So it was the only way I could avoid getting crazy fan girls before I found you. Naruto is thinking of applying the same idea also", laughed the white haired shinobi.

Rin enjoyed the new Kakashi. He had surpassed her expectation just like the beautiful maiden that she had seen with her sensei had said. The man had emotions and was still cool like she remembered him 15 years ago.

"Ah, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. He better not become the old you or else you will pay for your bad influences", she said with a laugh.

"Ah I don't think there is a chance of that happening. Although he had no feelings for Sakura, I am sure he will find his person. I am just glad he just started to loosen up a bit recently. He still hides many secrets, the more I dig, the more he surprises me", replied Kakashi.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he has reasons to keep secrets. When people hate you outright, all you can do is hide yourself. When I looked in his eyes it seems he has way more weight on his shoulder then I can imagine. It's still no reason to go solo for life though. Don't worry big sister Rin is hear, I'll take care of that department", she said with an evil grin.

Kakashi knew what that meant, he was afraid, it was the first lesson he had learned from his father. When a lady gets angry or grins evilly be afraid, very afraid. The only one who doesn't seem to get it is Uzumaki Naruto then again he was good at surviving them. The couple realizing that the sun had fallen already decided to head home, after leaving the flowers on the monument that Rin had purchased on their way. If Rin were to move back at Konoha she would have a lot of work ahead. It's not easy to move back from the city. At least Kakashi had plenty of empty rooms in his mansion, which wasn't as big as the others but still big enough for a sole habitant.

* * *

After they left, Sakura got out of her hideout. It was the second time she had been ease dropping, a job she wasn't very good at. Instead of having to question her strength now she had plenty more question about her knowledge about her own teammates. Again, she managed to go in Uzumaki Naruto's life this time without even trying. Her mysterious teammate had so many secrets that she wondered how she managed to not notice them. All she knew was that he was a 15 years old blond jounin who was hated by the whole town for some reason yet had connections with the most important peoples in the village. He was in one way or the other tied with Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Rin and their unknown sensei. Even more shocking, how could he be selected for Hokage candidate 15 years ago, he was only a baby then, it really did not make any sense. She decided to investigate with her biggest tool, Tsunade. It was time to break the secrets and she planned her moves meticulously. 

She found Tsunade in the hospital doing her night shift duties and although she had no night shift that day she decided to help her sensei out. Tsunade was happy to see Sakura another pair of helping hand was always good. As they talked, Sakura began to mention of her encounter with Rin. Tsunade explained that she was renown to which Sakura asked who sensei might have been.

"What Kakashi never told you? It's not everyday you get to become the students of Yondaime Hokage you know, the most famous Hokage till date, I was sure he would have used it to brag about himself", replied Tsunade.

"_Kiiroi Issen no Konoha? No wonder"_, thought Sakura, _"but what did it have to do with Naruto"_. She recalled that his real name was never revealed, but it got her thinking for a while when she remembered what Jiraiya said about the Uzumaki bloodline. Then it hit her like a boulder _"Oh shit, he is an Uzumaki and his nickname resembles Naruto's who is Kokuei Issen no Konoha, which means he is his SON!"_ screamed Inner-Sakura. Upon having this revelation Sakura stopped questioning, as she felt it was not good to find all secrets in one day. Sakura was in deep thoughts, it just didn't make any sense, if Naruto is the son of Yondaime then why would people glare and hate him? They should be doing the opposite. After reaching home, she simply went to bed. There was too much in her mind right now to think properly so she decided to sleep on the matter.

* * *

The next day she was at Hokage office trying to sort out hundreds of documents that lay on Tsunade's desk. The Godaime was busy presenting _Nakamura Rin_ to her new duties she was overjoyed when the blond haired lady came in and offered to retake her job as a _kangohei_ and since she had the experience and the reputation she could take over as her chief medical officer. Since Sakura had promised to help her clean up, she simply left her favorite pupil all alone in the office. Sakura had been pretty good at classifying and she did all except a big book, which she had left for last. This book seemed to belong to Sandaime and for some odd reason, there was a section that had been opened recently. This specific section was about Uzumaki Naruto. Just the name gave the kunochi enough reasons to look at it, he had plagued her with his secrets for too long and it was time to get to the end of it. The document almost made her scream. After all, it's not everyday that you learn that your ex-teammate is carrier of the greatest demon that terrorized the village. The teen was also recognized as the legitimate son of Yondaime Hokage. The strangest thing however were that none knew who his mother was. As she read it was discovered that the council overruled Sandaime's claim that the child was Uzumaki Arashi's, as he lacked proof. They had instead put him as adopted son, but it was clear now that he was the son. 

Now Sakura understood what this small implication did to Naruto's life. If he were recognized as the son, he would have been treated with respect. But being considered adopted was the same as being the slave in Konoha. So instead of being the Hero, Naruto ended up being the becoming the fuel of their hatred. So this was his secret, it's pretty sensible why he would isolate himself knowing that, he had been trough hell 13 years like Kakashi-sensei had said and now he did not want to receive the silver plate and act like nothing was committed against him. Then again, he prefers to stay out of the batter when he could taken his vengeance, so he must have some other reason, but what? Sakura was too lost in her thoughts to notice an unsuspecting Tsunade and Rin enter the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sakura?", yelled Tsunade as she noticed the page she had been reading.

The words frightened the poor girl, who began to mumble her words, what could she say to appease her mentor? She was reading a document that only a Hokage was allowed to read, so she kept mumbling, till Rin stopped her and calmed her down.

"You were not supposed to read this, but I guess you would have to deal with it sooner or later. You just made yourself, one big secret holder. From now on, you shall never and I mean ever mention about what you just read, to anyone, understand? Even if your life depended on it!" said Rin.

"I always thought he was different, but never like this. I understand now why he wants me away, he fears I would go against him doesn't he?" asked Sakura

"No, he simply wants to be left alone. He has more responsibility that even you cannot comprehend. His birth had been a big mystery, even Rin here who was near Arashi's deathbed doesn't knew how Naruto was born. All Sandaime knew was that he was his son and was destined to become the next hero and Hokage of the village. I searched extensively on every document I could find in Arashi's life. From my conclusion his mother name is Kikyo. She was the only person who was in Arashi's diaries. However, there is no record of who she is but recently I found a pattern to prove it was she. She was known to have foxes around her following her; a pattern recently shown by Naruto himself. That's all I know. I am sure he knows more but if he isn't willing to talk about I am not going to ask him either", replied Tsunade.

"I still don't understand, why treat him this way? They couldn't possibly blame him for something that he had no power over?" asked Sakura.

"It's because they are fools. Sandaime knew this might happen when the council overruled him on that decision, but he thought he had the last laugh by imposing that rule to keep the matter secret. He forgot Konoha was known for their stubborn people. That overruling gave them the reason to blame their frustration on him. What they could not do by hand they did it with glares and words, because he was lonely. It's easy to pick on the weak, it's human nature after all and it cannot be helped. I am surprised he managed to survive and not go berserk with hatred. That's probably what they hoped. But he isn't a demon, he is nothing more then a container…" added Rin.

"Then why don't we show them? Why let them live in this ignorance?" asked Sakura.

"Because, you cannot change a 15 years old lie in a day. People tend to believe what they wish to believe and that is why you cannot force them to believe", replied a voice from the back that frightened the three women.

"Naruto? What are you doing here so early, shouldn't you be in a mission in _Kusa_? How long have you been here" asked Tsunade.

"You seem to forget obaasan I tend to do my missions twice as fast. I was here long enough to know that I was the subject of this discussion. So I figured I would answer the question myself. Do you really wish to learn why it's a bad idea telling these villagers? I will tell you why if you wish to know so much", replied the ANBU-Captain as he closed the door shut behind him.

The three ladies remained silent, they did not know what to do. Tsunade was really feeling the heat this was the third time she had backstabbed him. Naruto told all three to sit down, which everyone did.

"The reason is because I do not wish to be pitied by fools who live in a false sense of glory. They think Konoha is the best place in the world while ignoring the facts that everyday there are kids around them who have to live a life of hell because of them. These are the same orphans and poor children who receive no kindness, no food and are picked by bastards like Orochimaru. Can you blame them? He is giving them pieces of bread and a chance to avenge the hatred the people of this village set in their hearts. People like us, who live in a false world where everything is nice and sunny, while we betray their trust, hope and innocence. We treat them worst then our dogs and let them starve to death. This is the real Konoha, a village who has betrayed the ideals of its heroes, for their false sense of glory. This cold war we are in now, would have never happened in we stopped living in our heads and looked at our feet. So Sakura, do you still think that life will be all great if my secrets are revealed and I become a glorified hero? How would this glory help these children that we must face now in the battlefield because of our ignorance?" asked Naruto, the three remained silent.

"Allow me to tell you what will happen? Nothing will change, all they will do is accept me and move on. Doing something selfish as that would insult to everything I stand for, everything all the past Hokages worked for. I wont let myself glorified by ignorant fools who abuse kids like be every day and think that they are the best in the world. That is not why my father sacrificed his life, nor my mother nor Sandaime and certainly not all those heroes who given their lives for his village. Understand that miss Haruno Sakura, because if you did you just realized how pitiful your last comment was", finished the blond shinobi.

Naruto submitted his mission report and left the three women stunned by his declarations. It took a moment for them to realize what had just happened. He just gave them piece of his world, a world that they had all forgotten. He was right people never change unless you slam it in their faces and even then they forget it. Sakura felt totally shattered and collapsed on Rin. Here she was an innocent girl, who was only thinking about how to save her lover, while ignoring the rest of the world. She felt guilt and hatred, hatred for her own selfishness. What he said was true after all, how many times she saw those kids, looking sad, looking desperate for acknowledgment and she passed by as if they never existed. She even ignored the one closest to her.

After Tsunade made sure she was okay and after signing an oath of secrecy, she was dismissed for the day. She went back home that day silently, the world seemed to have changed. It wasn't as bright as it looked, but rather dark and gloomy. _"Welcome to the real world, Haruno Sakura, welcome to the world of Uzumaki Naruto"_, she taught as she walked.

* * *

End of chapter 11

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited. Changed a bit of stuff here and there gave more roles to some sub characters. More roles to Rin and made the Naruto secret revelation better I hope…

* * *

**Character Introduction**

_Nakamura Rin:_ Former teammate of Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito and student of Uzumaki Arashi. She is a renowned _kangoei_ from Konoha, who left the village after the death of Obito and Arashi. She came back recently to takeover as Chief Medical Officer in Konoha Hospital.

_Nawaki:_ Brother of Tsunade who died young while defending the village. He had a dream of becoming the Hokage one day. It is the reason why Tsunade holds high regards for Naruto.

**

* * *

Glossary**

_Gomen: _Sorry.

_Sharingan:_ The Uchiha bloodline, which allows them to predict and copy enemy moves.

**

* * *

Techniques**

Konoha shunshin/Leaf body flicker: A D rank ninjutsu that leaf shinobi of Konoha can use to teleport themselves to a given location. The amount of chikara depends of how far the teleport can be and it is a usual location they know of and takes time to reach the destination. User: All Konoha chuunin and some genin.


	13. Adopting a family

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 12: Adopting a family**

The final two weeks before the chuunin selection exam was pretty intense for Konoha as everyone was busy. The arrival of Rin allowed Tsunade to fully concentrate on her Hokage duties. As an added bonus, Rin brought more medical knowledge to her domain and cured Kakashi of his illness of always being late. Apparently he did not wish to face her wrath. Naruto and Sakura could not believe how effective Rin's methods were, it made them wonder how life would have been if she never left his side. Rin's second patient wasn't that successful however, it seemed Uzumaki Naruto was the only guy that could withstand a woman's wrath.

* * *

Sakura was training hard, she was certain to be promoted in the chuunin exam if all went properly. She was currently the most skilled among the six hopefuls and with Tsunade's guidance she had some devastating tricks of her own in the medical field. She was also getting pretty good with keeping secrets now, even the Yamanaka techniques didn't flinch her, much to Ino's regret. Her personality had somewhat altered thanks to Naruto. The blond haired shinobi had made her face reality and her world wasn't all blue anymore. She was more conscious of her work now, after all now she had a greater ambition to help the forgotten people. She realized how right Naruto was, the need to have company could drive anyone to become part of evil and all that it was required to avoid that was to take away that loneliness. This new belief to protect people made her feel much more needed and it gave her confidence to accomplish her goals. She still had her psycho side but that was only against Naruto who still manages to enrage her. Today, she was shocked that he actually cared about her as she found him waiting for her at her office for an urgent discussion. 

"I would like to inform you, that you just became the target in the exam and it is my duty to protect you. So what I am about to tell you stays between you and me and no one else. There is a rumor that Orochimaru wants to make you Sasuke's next victim in an attempt to gain the _mangekyou sharingan_. Apparently I am becoming troublesome to find. So I suggest you stay on your guard during the second part of the exam and complete it as fast as possible. It will be the only place where we can't directly intervene, however I shall use _Shakou_ to keep an eye on you. I wasn't going to tell you as you might panic but I think you are old enough to understand by now. That Snake is tricky and Uchiha Sasuke is not to be trusted. So don't jump into his arms like an idiot. Make sure it is the same for that blond friend of yours", he said quietly.

"I am surprised that you care about my well being. Do not worry, I'll be ready for such eventualities I am not that weak Haruno Sakura anymore", she replied with a smile.

"I don't think you understand, this is an assassination attempt and no matter how strong you have gotten it still doesn't guarantee you much success. He hasn't been sitting around for the last two years for nothing; don't get caught in his false image, if he shows up, run the other way. Now it is not the time to show off", he said with a firm tone.

"Very well, I shall obey your command, but only in one condition. Jiraiya-sama said you have the best information network in the village, so I want you to get me details about Sasuke's condition. If I am ever going to figure out a way to break that curse seal, I need the best information I can get. Don't try to deny it; I know you have eyes on him. Do we have a deal?" she asked with a wink.

To her surprise he agreed. After all, if Godaime was right then she might be able to find a cure against the cursed seals if she learned more about it. However, he decided to keep her out of the traitor's bad sides. Last thing he wanted was to see her hate him. Then again with his recent streak, even he was rethinking about this rescue idea. It was getting hard to defend the Uchiha Avenger. His recent actions are really making him wonder if they are by Orochimaru's influences or were it his own dark side. It had been his only defense to defend that bastard from the execution orders Tsunade wanted to proceed and recently against Gaara's wishes to turn him into permanent sand dust.

The joint covert operation between Sound and Rock was an attempt to weaken Sand's moral by an attempted murder of Temari. She being the daughter of the last Kazekage was spotted inspecting their southern defense. But the attack led by Sasuke failed miserably as Gaara intervened. Sasuke was spared only because of Uzumaki Naruto's request, who had informed him thanks to his _Myobu_.

The latest reports from Myobu were pretty bad. Time was ticking on Sasuke's redemption. His involvements in recent atrocities towards the Sound peasants were ticking both Kages off. Orochimaru was forcing the peasants to send their sons in his army and their daughters as hostages as an oath of their loyalty. Unknown to them he was using those same girls as bargaining chips to hire more nukenins. Uchiha Sasuke was the main man dealing this action under Orochimaru. Apparently it was helping him get the whereabouts of his brother at the same time. These dealings were beginning to infuriate even Naruto, as if there was one thing he could not forgive his former teammate was abusing innocent people. With the current rumor about an attempt of Sakura, Naruto was really wondering if he is doing the right thing letting that bastard live. One thing was for sure, if he dares to hurt one of his precious people, he would personally rip the avenger out of existence.

As for Sound country, at the moment however they were all powerless, the alliance wasn't ready for all out war and they were still outnumbered. Their recent attempts to bailout some of the peasant families out of the country failed also, as Orochimaru barricaded all exits towards the Konoha alliance. The peasants were now in the mercy of their country, as any attempt of escape would lead to execution of the whole family.

* * *

The other chuunin hopefuls were doing pretty well. Kiba and Akamaru had sworn to catch up to Shino and were training intensively under Shino and Lee. Ino was getting ready to join along him in ANBU 21, as Tenten was now inspired to become a teacher. The team would now have Ino as the spy, Kiba the tracker, Lee the assassin and Shino the tactician. That is if they managed to pass the chuunin selection first and Shino and Lee were itching to get their new teammates so that they can finally start some missions like the other ANBU teams. However, the addition of Ino made Naruto scream in horror even Sakura felt bad for him. 

Tenten found out that although she would have made a good ANBU, she liked teaching children and her relationship with Neji was getting pretty tight. She figured it was a better choice for now as it would help her explore her feminine side and she could always join ANBU later. Besides it would only worry the poor Neji more. She was still keeping that option open for the near future. Neji on the other hand was finally getting along with his new team. He was becoming one of the best trackers and being in ANBU 12 only made his life better. His name was rising amongst the Hyuuga and thanks to him Hiashi had finally broken their old traditions and combined both houses as one. Neji was pretty much favored as the next hire. As for Hinata, her medical career was rising. It even made Hiashi happy, as she was finally more motivated and it opened a new path for future Hyuuga's of her type. After all, becoming a medic wasn't an easy task and having a few in the clan meant that they just became more valuable. Now she could even stand to Hanabi with a few trick of her own.

Chouji had decided to follow Asuma's road after becoming a chuunin that is to become an academic teacher. For this he was gaining more knowledge from Shikamaru. Shikamaru for his part was enjoying his new job. Being in _KSKS_ forced him to use his mind more and it allowed him to become an important part of Konoha. He was worried about Temari with the recent Sasuke attack, but was glad that she was safe. Their relationship was quit deep and he was training hard to become a jounin, so he could be her equal. After all, he can't simply sit around while he was in love with a princess who was already a jounin. He was even jealous that Kankuro managed to become jounin before him, considering that man was as lazy as him.

* * *

As the final week was about to end, Naruto was on his way to Tea country. It was a last minute call, so he decided to do it himself; after all he was the fastest person in the village and the most efficient in time management. He had completed 5 more A ranks, 1 S rank and 2 more B ranks during his last two weeks. This was a B ranked mission and he reached the location within a day thanks to his speed and endurance. 

When he arrived he assessed the situation, a simple _yakuza_ problem that had been terrorizing the village. Since Tea country did not have any shinobi of their own, it was fairly easy to takeover a village. If there was a problem they could simply silence the opposition. What he did not expect was running after a pocket thief named _Kanzaki Kazama_. The boy had stolen his back pouch with an intentional bump. He ran fast for a little twerp and had the field advantage so Naruto had to employ _Kaen_ to dig out his hideout, since he only brought Kaen and _Houshi_ along with him. Realizing he was caught he defended himself with the weapons he found in the stolen pouch from which he was expecting money.

"You are not serious are you? You think you can take me down with my own weapons", asked a masked Naruto, who entered the location followed by his two foxes.

"Of course I will! Who do you think you are to barge in my own house fool and what kind of idiot puts weapons instead of money in his pouch?" grunted the young Kazama.

Naruto was about to smack the boy for his insults when he realized that he was protecting a little figure behind him. Naruto stopped and glanced around the house, which was nothing more then a partially burned and abandoned the house. It was cold and the young girl was freezing so he asked Kaen to transform as he's flame skin would heat the area. Seeing the fox transform into the size of a horse scared the kids and the girl began to please to not hurt her brother. Naruto sat down and felt, guilty, these were orphans and were probably left to fend for themselves and here he was scaring them with his overgrown fox and his mask. So he took it off and at the same time grabbed the pouch out of Kazama's hands, as Kaen amazed him.

"Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you, these items are dangerous for kids your age and this is Kaen and Houshi. Kaen just transformed to heat this place", smiled Naruto.

"I am not a little kid, I am Kanzaki Kazama, 10 years old and I will kick your butt", said the boy as he jumped on him.

"Well I see you are eager to defend to little sister, young Kazama, but you are still to weak for that kind of act of bravery. So calm down and let's talk. I am Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi from Fire country and you are?" he asked the little girl while holding the savage Kazama in his arms.

"Shizuka…" said the little girl.

"Nice to meet you, little Shizuka, Let's see this place isn't very cozy, how about you two join me for dinner? We can talk over some good meal", asked Naruto.

"No thanks stranger, we don't need your pity. We know what your up to, you will give us sweet talk and then exchange us to some slave master for free cash", yelled Kazama, only to receive a slight knock on his head and fall unconscious.

Shizuka began to cry, but Naruto calmed her down, showing that he didn't really hurt her brother. He grabbed her in his other arm and took them to the nearby restaurant. They were first rejected but after a few minutes they quickly abandoned their protest, noticing that he was a shinobi. Naruto first ordered Houshi to find the white foxes and gather detail on the yakuza's hideout, while he Kaen, Shizuka and an unconscious Kazama sat down and ordered some hot ramen. The shop owner sent a man to get the village elder while he served them food.

After a few minutes of toggling with Kaen's fur Kazama woke up to find himself hugging the fox and sitting near Shizuka who was laughing with the blond haired stranger. The teen offered him his bowl of ramen, which the boy savagely ate, as he was very hungry. After a few bowls and a full belly the boy began to tell about their story. A grim story, that involved the killing of their parents for failing to pay the _yakuza_ tax and abandonment by the village. They were left to die, because the village did not want any more trouble from the gang.

* * *

The chief villager entered by scolding the blond shinobi from bringing trouble upon them by brining these kids only to receive his death glare in return. The man explained that if they helped these kids the _yakuza_ would kill their own for disobeying them. 

"Instead of showing that your act was brave why don't you admit what a big coward you are? You were afraid that your own kids would suffer? Who made you chief anyway, a chief is supposed to defend his people not cower down to the mafia. You should have gladly accepted death by saving these kids, but I guess that was too much asking from a coward like you. Don't worry I'll fix your problem but I shall not let you redeem your cowardly act. These kids will be joining me after I am done here", replied the blond shinobi as he picked up the kids and was about to leave after paying his bill.

"You cannot be serious, what can you a teen do against 50 gangsters out their and their evil boss. Your only going to get us killed. I refuse to pay for this crappy service and take any responsibility", replied the old man.

"You should really watch your mouth old man, you're insulting an ANBU-Captain that even the greatest evil trebles around. I am not doing it for you, but for these kids, as it is my responsibility as their current guardian. Count your luck, I already rejected taking your mission, my services aren't for cowards who leave orphans to die of hunger", said Naruto as he walked out of the restaurant while holding both kids near him.

His next objective was to cloth these kids into warmer dresses and rent a room with three beds at an Inn for the night, which he did right away. By the time the job was done, Houshi had returned with the location. It seems he did have to go far as they were waiting for him in front of the Inn. He left, Houshi and Kaen near the kids in case anyone wanted to play hostage and promised them to return shortly.

* * *

As he got out he spotted the old man pleading with the _yakuza _boss. The villagers had barricaded their homes and were expecting the worst, as the 50 gangsters noticed the ANBU got out of the Inn. 

"I see that your still at your cowering act old man, couldn't expect anything less from you, but you should get out if you don't want to be in the crossfire it won't be pretty. As for you losers, I congratulate you on succeeding to terrorize this poor village, you even to greet me, so I don't have to walk to you. I am truly honored, but I think it's time to dance don't you think?" said the ANBU-Captain as his eyes turned red.

"Very funny, who do you think you are to think that you can handle all my men? I killed better shinobis then you on the other villages we hosted. It's really sad, I was seriously enjoying this one, but it seems they wanted to join my death list. Ah well, kill this fool men!" said the fat boss with an evil laugh.

"Me, I am nothing more then a wandering shinobi that is about to kick your butts to hell: katsu mizuhyorin satsu", said Naruto.

Within a split second, 8 silhouettes of the shinobi surrounded the bandits. Then 8 more holes appeared under them as they began to spin clockwise creating a tornado effect inside the circle. The move forbid any escape and the wind generated by the spinning levitated the bandits, then 8 more silhouettes including Naruto jumped high in the sky from the 8 holes and rained down their targets with their ninja-to. The next second horrifying screams shook the silent village the 50 men were slaughtered. Within a minute the sound faded as well as the silhouettes and all that was left was the leader and a bloody Naruto with the slaughtered corpses of the dead bandits surrounding them. He looked straight at the boss who was terrified by what he just seen, his whole posy chopped by a blinder.

"What's wrong fat man, you seemed like that you just seen a ghost. Why are you all white? Wondering why you were left alive? Let's just say, a quick death is not punishing for a murderer like you, so I figured why not give you a preview of your hell. This is for killing all those people and turning these kids into orphans. I condemn you to die by your own guilt: shinkirou no kiko", yelled the shinobi as his eyes began to glow red like rubies.

Soon the whole village awakens to witness the agonizing cries of the fat _yakuza_ boss, as he was screaming for his life. In his mind, ghost foxes of his victims, who started eating his body piece by piece, while he was alive, were surrounding him. The pain was so great that the men begged for people to kill him, as he was ripping his hair out. It's then that Naruto noticed Kazama standing behind him accompanied by Kaen. The boy took a sword among the dead bodies and rushed towards the man to give him a final blow, but Naruto stopped him.

"Let me go, Let me go, I must avenge my parents, LET ME GO!" yelled the boy, as the shinobi held him firmly.

"Don't bloody you hands for his fool. He will die by himself. Do not worry; he is currently paying for his crimes. You must become stronger to defend your future not your past. Your future is protecting yourself and Shizuka not avenging the death of your parents. Come let us go home, Shizuka must be worried. Kaen, take him to his room, while I wash up", said Naruto, as he sent the boy with his fox.

Soon after, Naruto washed up the location and himself with one of his water jutsus. He then joined in the kids for a night's rest; they had a long way to go tomorrow as it would take them four days to reach Konoha. Shizuka was unaffected by the noise as Houshi had managed to cover her ears during her sleep. Meanwhile, the village elder, was left on the battlefield, he looked at the events and realized how much he had underestimated the shinobi from Konoha. That night, a rainstorm blew pass the village clearing the smell of blood that intoxicated the location.

* * *

The next day Naruto and the kids left early morning to arrive in Konoha in time. As they got out of town Naruto called for _Kizu_ and sent him to Tsunade with an urgent message saying that he will be late by a day, meaning he would arrive the day before the start of the exams. As they walked towards the village, the kids asked where they were going. 

"We are going to my home Konoha, where you will live with me. It's a big house and you will have all accommodation necessary there. From there you both can go to shinobi academy where you will learn the arts to defend yourselves and get stronger. Hopefully you will also be making friends" said the teen noticing the displeasure of Kazama.

"Do not worry, you will become strong, then you can protect Shizuka and your other precious people. Strength comes from the need to protect people, always remember that and you will become strong", said the teen.

"Naruto _niisan_, I am still sleepy, can you carry me while I sleep on your back", asked the little Shizuka, to which the teen nodded.

As she fell asleep Naruto wondered what face Tsunade would make seeing him with a 10 year old boy and a 5 year old girl. After all, it should shock her pretty much that he adopted these two kids already.

* * *

The two days passed quickly and as they entered the gates, they were welcomed by intriguing eyes. The people were confused upon seeing the blond haired shinobi with a girl on his back, a boy by his hand and a red fox and a white fox carrying his bags and a few more stuff they picked up along the way. Naruto ordered the foxes to go at his home while he presented the kids to the Hokage. 

He was surprised to see Hiashi walking out of the office with some of his older friends mumbling, when they all went silent upon seeing him. Unknown to him they came here to complain about him being the ANBU-Captain and the leader of a division. An information leaked by Tenten, as she accidentally questioned Neji how his famous division leader was treating him. Hyuuga Hiashi just happened to pass by at the same instant as Neji mentioned Naruto's name. The Hyuuga clan leader might have become more lenient but when it Naruto, it was open war. A loosing war as it seemed that Naruto was now ignoring even his glare version 8000. The ignored them as he figured the old baboons must have nothing to do then complain all day. As the jounin entered her office, Naruto was assaulted by Tsunade's yelling that even woke the poor Shizuka from her beauty sleep.

"Calm down you old hag, you just woke up my little sister from her sister from her beauty sleep. Is this anyway for a Kage to welcome two new resident?" said the teen.

"Sister? What the hell are you up to this time fool and what happen at your mission?" asked Godaime.

"This is Kanzaki Kazama and his little sister Shizuka, they are my adopted siblings. The bandits killed their parents and the village left them to die so I brought them along. They are part of the Uzumaki clan now. They both have potential to become good shinobi especially Kazama. As for mission, I did it for free, well I rejected that old fool's mission, and so if you want the payment I'll pay from my own pocket", said the teen with a whine.

"You fool what the hell made you think you can simply adopted two kids at the age of 15? I don't care about the pay", yelled back Tsunade while shaking her head.

"You worry to much. I adopted them because they are brats like me. Correction Kazama is a brat like me, but they are orphans so I guess it comes the same for both", he said with a smile.

Tsunade gave up, this is a battle she cannot win, and by the look of his eyes the decision was already made. Besides, if these kids made him happy who was she to argue? On the other side of the wall, Hiashi and his conspirators were listening to every detail. They were shocked to hear that the demon boy had adopted two kids. Meanwhile, Naruto approached on the opposite of the wall and claimed that Tsunade needed baboon protection. He then started screeching the wall to give the conspirators a headache. Tsunade quickly got out of her room, only to find the men fleeing, as they realized they were discovered. Tsunade shook her head and got back in claiming that she wished to discuss some serious matters. The blond shinobi asked the kids to wait outside the door for him.

"The Kazekage wishes to talk to you personally about some matters, he said he will explain it when he comes here for the chuunin selection exam", she said with a firm voice.

"Gaara of the Sand wishes to talk to me in private? Must be pretty important, if Myobu did not notice anything suspicious in Wind country. Don't tell me that gay decided to attack Temari again. How am I to rescue that bastard if he wishes to die in Gaara's hand so bad", said the teen while scratching his head.

Tsunade glared at him, this was another thing she hated about her favorite shinobi in Konoha. Although he refuses to take power, he keeps plenty of his subjects out of her head. Uchiha Sasuke being one and hidden links with Gaara being another. In fact, only she and Jiraiya were told about the new Kazekage, but apparently he knew it well before her.

"You and your foxes, I still don't understand why you keep these information to yourself, I am your Hokage damn it. So my hunch was right, the only reason that traitor escaped was because you told Kazekage not kill him", she yelled.

"You seriously don't want to deal with those with all the work you already have on you. Besides that's my problem. If I remember correctly I do give you all information concerning anything that involves or endangers Fire country already. By the way, did you double check with Shikamaru of those plans? I am seriously hating this law that forbids us to watch over during the second part of the test" he replied with a concern in his face.

"Well yeah I did, don't worry, she isn't my apprentice for nothing. You should tell her about her lover boy's atrocities though, don't you think keeping her in dark like that might endanger her life more?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I am having second thoughts about it, but she is also the only hope we have of bringing him back, if he truly is being manipulated. However, the future is looking grim it seem. He better not even think about harming her though, or else I will make sure he wished he were never born. Speaking of the devil I think she is coming. I'll talk to Gaara when he is here okay?" says the teen with smile as he exits the office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruno Sakura was on her way to meet her sensei for some final briefing when she spotted two kids at the door. She wondered who they were as it was the first time she had seen them. She asked their names, which the kids answered politely but before she could interrogate more Naruto came by and took them with him. She blinked for a while, wondering what he was up to, as he gave her a confusing smile and walked out. 

"Okay, what is that fool up to this time?" asked the confused kunochi as she glared at her sensei.

"Oh nothing much. He just went to Tea country, killed his objectives while refusing the mission, and adopted those two kids you just saw. Nothing much really" replied the Hokage with a sarcastic tone.

"He did what?" yelled the young kunochi as her load scream shook the building.

By then Naruto had safely arrived at his house and introduced the kids to their new rooms. He was also getting ready to receive the visit from a crazy Haruno Sakura and probably the entire village with her.

* * *

End of chapter 12

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has been edited. Changed the storyline a bit to add more future plots. Better remake I hope. Oh yeah, the 6 foxes that Naruto use can transforms into various sizes, but their max would be medium large. Changed the names of the two attacks.

* * *

**Character Introduction**

_Kanzaki Kazama:_ He is a 10 years old orphan that Naruto meets and adopts as his siblings along with his little sister. He is from Tea country. He is hot headed and has a foul mouth, but is very brave, loyal and creative when it comes to being a ninja. He's goal is to become stronger so he can protect his little sister Shizuka. He has a weird connection with wolves and he prefers the nature. OC character.

_Kanzaki Shizuka:_ She is 5 years old girl, sister of Kazama. Pretty and funny in her own ways. She likes to play games, make friends and draw. She is also a nature lover and her favorite game is poking a newcomer. Like her brother she also is connected to wolves and is adopted by Naruto. OC character.

**

* * *

Glossary**

_Mangekyou sharingan:_ Uchiha clan dojutsu, believed to be the final level of evolution of the sharingan.

_niisan:_ Big brother.

_Yakuza:_ Japanese Mafia.

* * *

**Techniques**

Katsu mizuhyorin satsu/Split-image water moon slice: An S ranked ninjutsu created from the katsu eizou. It's an assassination technique developed based from Haku's makyou hyoushou. This technique utilizes 16 silhouettes including Naruto, 8 of which circle the targets and create a tornado vacuum inside the circle while 8 more launch from beneath the first 8 and launch an unavoidable aerial assault from the air as they rain down on the targets and kill them. It has two variations, the katana variation where Naruto uses his sword and the claw variation where he uses his claws. User: Naruto.

Shinkirou no kiko/Mirage of the spirit foxes: An A rank Shinku bloodline genjutsu that only Oni Hogosha no Kitsune can use. It creates an illusion of spirit foxes representing the victims of the target and these foxes eat the targets soul alive piece by piece as if he was eaten raw while still being alive. Works best on mass murderer and only if that person isn't a sadomasochist. User: Naruto.


	14. The pain of lies

**Oni Hogosha**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "italic": thought, italic: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

Chapter 13: The pain of lies

As Naruto expect, a few minutes later Sakura barraged into his house.

"Naruto, you baka! What the hell made you think you can guard 2 little kids!" she yelled.

Behind her there were a lot of guests. As the blond shinobi had feared, almost all of Konoha was in at his house, those he knew anyway. Kakashi and Rin entered after the pink kunochi, followed by Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Shizune, Konohamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shino, Ino, Tenten, Chouji and Shikamaru. Most of them just wanted to check his house; the others were here to see Sakura beat him to a plump. The kids were shocked on seeing so many people at once.

"They really don't trust you do they Naruto niisan?" asked Shizuka, as a sweat dropped behind her head.

"What the hell, is this pink forehead girl is yelling about", said Kazama as he entered the living from.

Everyone braced for impact as they noticed Sakura charge on the poor boy. Luckily Naruto was fast enough to catch her and restrain her before any damage was done.

"Okay, stop that Sakura, you going to make them think you're a psycho and you I told you to watch your mouth you want to get killed or what?" said Naruto as he withheld Sakura.

"She was seriously going to punch me wasn't she? Damn what a scary woman…" said the poor Kazama, realizing like Shikamaru that Konoha had a lot of scary women.

Finally, Sakura calmed down. Naruto explained the situation and gave the same reason he gave to Tsunade. Most of them understood apart Sakura who feared for the little Shizuka. Naruto might know how to handle boys but he certainly did not know how to handle a girl. He said he got it covered, he sent a special envoy to give a message to his aunt, so she can come and give him a "how to handle little girl 101" course. Just as he said it, Akahi came home with a letter in his mouth. Naruto read it.

"Great, she will be here in two days great… I guess I better start buying some outfit for you two. God knows what she will bring… come on you too. As for the rest of you, I know you came here to admire my house but now its not the time, so please leave", said the man.

Everyone got out as fast as they got in. Naruto locked the door behind and proceeded to the kids store with Shizuka and Kazama at his sides.

"I am going to the store with you", yelled Sakura.

"I don't need your help", growled Naruto with an obnoxious look on his face.

"Yes you do, your not good with female fashions so I am going to find costumes for Shizuka", she said.

"Fine, do whatever you like, but I get the last decision last thing I want for my little sister is a Haruno Sakura double", he said, realizing that arguing with her was pointless.

Sakura was about to pull another tantrum but then she stopped as she notice Shizuka was looking at her weirdly. She figured the little girl must think she must be a psycho-girl or something and she wouldn't be wrong especially the way she was acting with her bigger brother. Finally, they arrived at the store. Naruto bought some t-shirts and baggy shorts for Kazama, while Sakura added some nice looking costumes for Shizuka. They also bought under wears for the kids along with the usual household necessities. Naruto paid for everything, he then went to the grocery and bought lots of food and they were back to home.

After arriving home, Naruto started to prepare dinner, as it was night already. Sakura was surprised that the blond shinobi knew how to cook. Naruto gave her the _"what, you think men can't cook? I am not Shikamaru" _look. The dinner was good, considering there was no soup involved. Then Sakura set Shizuka to sleep, while Naruto did the same for Kazama. As she was about to leave, she apologized for her behaviors. She said she thought that he hadn't change that much and expected him to mess up.

"I may not have had a family but I can tell you one thing. I know how to handle my siblings and weather you like it or not, I am in charge of them and will always be in charge of them till they are old enough to walk on their own. So don't butt in my world, your world is not mine. You go worry about Sasuke and leave me worrying about my problems. I don't need you, that gay is the one who needs you", said Naruto in a serious tone.

Sakura didn't say much as she left, she really felt stupid. Uzumaki Naruto had changed too much in to short time. At 13 he's apartment used to be a mess and his food consisted of 100 ramen. Yet at 15, here he was, in a house that he kept always clean, cooking food way better then she did and taking responsibility for two kids he barely knew. The world has sure changed in two years, well more like Uzumaki Naruto. She wished Sasuke would be as good as Naruto. Then she stopped and rethought what she just said and smacked herself. Tsunade-sama told her that Naruto did not want anything with her, so she must try hard not to show too much affection and give him the wrong image, because if she did that, Uzumaki Naruto would go in a terror tantrum. The last thing on his mind is to impress the girlfriend of his best friend. It was probably for that reason that he distanced away from him.

* * *

The chuunin selection exam started two weeks later. Gaara and Temari were the guest honors. Like previously expected only genins from Konoha, Suna, Kusa, Taki and Kiri participated. The mist village was still a surprise; it simply meant that they were still neutral. The village was still in high alert, every detail was double-checked and even triple checked. Naruto knew that Orochimaru was not crazy enough to attack but then again we are talking about a snake here. 

The new defenses they added were enough to scare the shit out of any invasion force. Suna also had their guard fully up. It was obvious that the two villages had increased their defense drastically, to a point making them the two toughest forts in the 5 countries.

The exam underwent as scheduled, Ibiki was still in his interrogator mood, while Anko played with the fear of death of the genins at part 2. The poor boys wondered how such a hot looking woman could be so deadly and sadistic. Genma and Shikamaru attended part 3, which was held in the final week of the exams. This time again, there was a need for preliminary matches. It was made clear that the genins would be considered chuunin, if they met the requirement, even if they lost at the preliminary rounds.

The final battle was between Kiba and Sakura, which was really a surprise. Well not for Kiba, he showed his mastery of Inuzuka clan skills on his targets by keeping his calm and attacking in perfect synchronization with Akamaru. Sakura however was the surprise, mostly because she was underestimated. Most of her opponents fell for her good looks and ignored her massive strength. She bit them hard, it was certainly not the day for most of the genin males, first Anko, now Ino and Sakura. Konoha sure did have a lot of hot scary women.

Kiba was no such fool, as their match began, he was attacking her at full force. She was hard to contend with, since if she touched you there only two things that could happen either face the raw force of an earthquake or be disabled via one of her medical jutsus. Finally realizing that his attacks were no avail, Kiba and Akamaru formed Soutourou the double-headed wolf and began attacking with their garouga attack. However, things backfired when Sakura performed kuchiyose of her own. Kiba was uninformed that Sakura could summon, well no one was apart, Tsunade, Naruto, Jiraya and Shizune. Soutourou got the surprise of his life when _Katsuyu_ made her appearance. With Sakura's order, _Katsuyu_ became hard as diamond and when Soutourou made contact, he knocked himself out. He had a big hard head but not hard enough to go through the slug queen's diamond body. With Kiba and Akamaru both unconscious Sakura was declared the winner. She was so excited she even pulled a Chun-Li special victory dance.

* * *

With the exam now over, the people went back to their usual duties. Naruto had send Shizuka and Kazama to go and celebrate with Sakura, who threw a party after her victory dance. This way Gaara and Naruto could discuss at his house. 

"So what is that you absolutely needed to talk in private?" asked the blond shinobi.

"Well first of all, I would like to thank you for sending the _tanuki_ guardian to help me deal with Shukaku, Shinku Asura…" said Gaara quietly.

"Don't tell me that evil bastard told you my name, grr incompetent fool, you are lucky you know, if you said anything like that you would have been dead on site". Said Naruto angrily.

"Yeah, he told me, that's why I wanted to talk to you in private. I know we are not allowed to call you by that title but anyway, thanks a lot, he sure made Shukaku more tolerant, I can sleep without having to worry about him waking up and killing everyone around. You should have seen Kankuro's and Temari's face the first night though, they were so white I thought they were ghosts", laughed the Kazekage.

"Well, I think it would have been much safer to have a Kazekage that can sleep as allies. Anyway I think I know the other reason you are here… does it have to do with _Akatsuki_?" asked Naruto.

"Yep, that's why I came to talk to you, apparently you are one of their target's also. I want a piece of them. I didn't like the last goons they sent for scouting. Those people have no moral. They almost killed the civilians when our trackers caught them. I know we are in a upcoming world war, but I am pretty sure they will try to strike at us at the same time", said Gaara quietly.

"That you can be certain. Apparently they think that I am a demon container, to bad for them they going to find it the hard way", smiled Naruto.

"Well, from what I understand even you cannot handle 8 other demon containers by yourself", said Gaara.

"There isn't 8 others there is 7 others, they mistook the only other Shinku for a demon. From what I heard, he is coming to meet me, although I still haven't met him yet. He is taking his time touring the world for some reason. Anyway, I have my eyes on Akatsuki also, I'll inform them of you. The code words will be _Tengu_. Don't worry they won't suspect my foxes", said Naruto quietly.

"Well, I'll trust you, after all you are my only ally against them at the moment. I am surprised to hear from Godaime that you still refused your rightful title as Hokage. After all you are much stronger then her", asked Gaara.

"The reason is simple, as long is _Akatsuki_ is not done, I can't take care of the villagers. Which brings me to your problem. You are the Kazekage, they are known dirty players, which means they will use any means necessary to get you", said Naruto

"Yeah, I took account of that, although I became Kazekage to protect my people, I also made them hostage targets and as kage I cannot bargain them like chips. I guess I understand your decision", said Gaara quietly.

"What have you in mind if that were ever to happen? I suggest you figure out a plan quickly to counter them with", said Naruto.

"I am thinking of going easy on them at first and if they try to use my people against me I give my self up, till we reach the outskirts of Wind and then show them my true power. However, that is dangerous plan, so I need to get their info first before making such harsh decisions", said Gaara.

"Don't worry, we'll find things on them soon enough, they can't find for ever you know", smirked Naruto.

"This other guardian you speak off any idea when he will show up?", asked the Kazekage.

"Like I said, he didn't meet me yet, I don't even know him, but I will know him when I see him, I hope", smiled the Oni Hogosha.

"So how is family? I was surprised to hear you adopted siblings", asked Gaara.

"Well, I met them in Snow country. They parents were assassinated and they were left to die. Since they were orphans and outcastes like you and me I decided to add them to my own. Outcasts must live together you know, to survive this horrible world", laughed the Shinku.

"I see, well you better offer them a sister-in-law soon, it's hard to live without a mother figure. As for me, I have the unfortunate role of selecting a wife and concubines that I am trying to avoid. God these people, we are only 15, but they expect us to be founding families already", said Gaara shaking his head.

"That's funny I almost forgot the sand costume I think its nice what you did though. You know if you want you can change those customs you're the boss now, besides who wants a wife unless you truly love her. As for me getting a wife, ain't gonna happen. My demands are too high for any girls", laughed Naruto.

"Yeah yeah, keep talking like Temari. That's what she used to say, before Shikamaru fell from the sky. There love letters travel more often then messages between me and you. I guess one of these days she will finally decide to settle here and start their family. I do intend to change those crappy rules though, because I am sure that finding one wife would take me an eternity, considering I scare the shit out of them", laughed back the Kazekage.

"You serious? That's funny I thought Shikamaru didn't like bossy women, thanks for the tips I am going to enjoy drilling it in front of everyone. Yeah people are growing up fast I guess, so many couples already", said Naruto as he leaned back.

"What about your ex-teammate she was sure impressive today. Is she still digging Uchiha Sasuke? I heard the last Uchiha made quiet a bad impressions recently", said Gaara as he looked for a reaction on Naruto.

"She is, that's another thing I wanted to talk about, don't talk about Mr. waanabe snake man's bad record in front of her, she maybe the only hope I got of curing that fool", said Naruto quietly.

"Oh shit, you should have told me that earlier… God I hope Temari doesn't spill the beans", jumped Gaara.

* * *

As Gaara feared, Temari did spill the bean. Her beans hit the poor Sakura like a ten-ton boulder. She learned all the sick details, about how Uchiha Sasuke had been flinging with village girls forcefully. How he kills villagers out of pleasure and all his other bad stories. It took a while for Temari to realize that his ex-teammates were left out of these details well mostly his fan club. Sakura was very depressed and angry, angry at Naruto. She was on her way to her ex-teammates house and she wanted answers. 

Gaara was happy to open the door when the bell rang and lucky that his sand was fast enough to block the isshi resshin that came after it. Both teen understood what had happen. The secret about Uchiha Sasuke was out and Haruno Sakura was not pleased about what she heard.

"You fool, I trusted you. This is how to treat your promises? You kept me out of his crimes? What you think, that if I didn't know about them I would be still madly in love with him and keep out of your way? If you don't love me, you can say it on my face, I understand but to go so low as to use my love as an excuse… I ... REALLY HATE YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO", she yelled, as she was about to get out.

But Naruto held her back she was about to punch him, but he intercepted it, he then dragged her back inside. She was struggling out of his grip mercilessly but he held on even after receiving many of her elbows and kicks he held on till she calmed down. She then began to cry and hugged him and cried like a baby. Gaara figured it was a good time to go enjoy her party and let them talk it out, after all he did not want to be in the way of one of Haruno Sakura's tantrums, he knew Uzumaki Naruto could take them but he wasn't sure about himself.

"Why did you do it, why? Do you think that I am so desperate that you could simply use me like that. Am I that weak to you? You could have told me you know. It would have been much less painful hearing from you…" she said as she sobbed on his arms.

"Sakura, what ever you may thing this has nothing to do with me trying to get you off my tail. If that was the case I would simply ignore you like I do to the rest. The reason I did it, is because I still believe that fool can be changed. God knows what that Snake freak did to him but he can be saved only by your love. Now if you stop believing in him then there is no hope. I am strong and even I have hard times digesting them. You must keep faith in him Sakura", he said quietly.

She knew he was right, Naruto was the type of guy who would tell you when he didn't want you around him. But still she had hoped he didn't keep hiding from him on such matters.

"You can hate me all you want Haruno Sakura, I'll quarrel with you all day long if I must get you to hate me. But remember this, if you lose faith in Sasuke, then I will seriously hate you. Now mind getting off my lap, before some paparazzi comes and takes a picture for the Konoha Times", he finished with as a sweat drop from the back of his head.

She understood him and realized that she was on top of him without the slightest realization. The scene would give a bad impression to any spectators. So she got off of him quickly. Last thing she wanted was to give him more trouble then he already put himself into. She guessed that the part that the Hokage liked and hated about her favorite ANBU. Always keeping the pain of others inside him, he would do his best to keep something away from you if he knew it would hurt you. Tsunade liked the protection part but hated the weight he put on his shoulders for it. Sakura now felt the same.

"From now, promise you won't keep his bad details away from me. I don't want to have my burdens on your shoulders Uzumaki Naruto. Like you said the other day, I stay off your world you stay off mine. If you don't, you will have bigger problems then having pictures of me sitting on your laps at Konoha Times", she giggled.

Naruto gave her a weird look wondering what she meant by that. Was she going to extort him by revealing that he is Uzumaki Arashi's real son? She wouldn't do that unless she was stupid enough to face his and Tsunade's wrath.

"You know, rumors that you slept with me and I was carrying your you know what? You know how those S.E.X. stories go around fast don't you? I will even scream them loud enough to make sure that every damn villagers hear it. I will also take possession of your siblings, by claiming that you're a bad parental figure because you dig me in front of them and etc…", she continued with a grin.

"You wouldn't!" screamed Naruto.

"Oh yes I will, hey what would it matter to me, at least I will gave husband that can cook for me and is hot enough to make all other girls jealous. But for you, you get to have a psycho-wife, lose the chance to recover your best friend and gain the title as a sadistic pervert", she smiled.

"God, you really are an evil woman aren't you. I was right, becoming obaasan's student was bad for you. The Sakura of before would never tax me. All right woman you got a deal, just please don't extort me", said Naruto with a pleading puppy face.

Sakura being pleased with her answer invited him back to her party. Naruto agreed, it was a bad idea to disappoint her now, she just gained some power over him. Everyone was expecting to see Uzumaki Naruto battered and bruised after they heard Gaara talk about Sakura bragging his house. they were amazed to see he wasn't that bad hit, a few blues on his shoulders where only thing apart. The party lasted all of the night and the next day Gaara and Temari left for their home after a little Temari and Shikamaru soap opera.

It was a pretty bad night for Naruto, first Gaara knows about his other side, then having Haruno Sakura gain some control over him after dodging his bullet life would not get any worst. Man now he was certain he had no feeling for her, the girl sat and cried on him for at least 10 minutes and yet he did blush. Besides who wants a psycho girl like her, one second all nice and cuddly and the next miss psycho killer.

* * *

The next two months went pretty well, the Myobu was gaining more information, Naruto was having tougher missions and Sakura was getting used to her lover's bad deeds. At one point she even asked Naruto if he wouldn't mind that she beat him to a pulp when they get him back. 

As for the results of the exam, all the former Konoha rookie 9 and Tenten became chuunins. Kiba also succeeded joining ANBU, he was put in the same team as Neji, Lee and Shino, while there forth teammate was sent to join ANBU 12.

Shizuka and Kazama were getting used to their new school and making new friends. Kazama and Konohamaru became best buddies and worst enemies of their sensei Iruka. Truth be told, with Naruto as their unofficial trainer, Kazama and Konohamaru were a force to be reckon with even for the greatest chuunin academic teacher of the village.

Kazama was also impressing with his learning abilities, the lad had caught of with the group and was a likely genin candidate for this year. Konohamaru and his monkeys and Kazama and his wolfs summoning were the main attraction of the class. Sure they did not summon big ones but a small ones were disturbing enough. Iruka was probably glad that Kazama did not learn the orioke from his best friend. As for the Shizuka, she was much more artistic and quiet, she was the angel of the class. Iruka had problems believing that she was even Kazama's sister.

The kids were also used to getting left out a few days without their big brother due to his missions. It wasn't that bad, whenever he wasn't home, either their aunt Yuna, which they were very fond of, would replace them or Sakura would.

However, Naruto's next mission was said to be long, a week long mission, it was his longest till date. It was also one of those S rank missions that would creep you out. He was to visit Mist country, live at the house of a famous lord who personally asked for his service. Kill one of the 7 Swordsman of Mist, a _nukenin_, known as Sasaki Hanzo, considered the second strongest among them and a student of the Mizukage. There was two major problems with this mission. He was a favorite of the Mizukage, even after he became _nukenin_, kind of like Orochimaru and Sandaime relationship. Second Mist had still not given their position in the struggle.

So the blond shinobi parted for his mission, asking his aunt to stay at his house and watch over the siblings and this time even Takeo joined in. On his way there he had a strange feeling that he was about to meet someone there, he did not know why.

End of Chapter 13

* * *

Please review! If there are any words you do not understand, check the glossary or check previous chapters for explications. Thanks for all the reviews. 

Further addition about reiko aka shinkirou, since the Uchiha's are known to ignore genjutsu with sharingan and Orochimaru is know as a sadist, it won't affect them.

About Kasumi, she and her costumes resembles those of Ayame from Tenchu (yey! hot outfits), only when she is in ninja form thought, if not she likes to wear traditional kimono. Thanks for correcting my mistake about Hiashi, I'll try to remember that. No this isn't a NaruHina fic, none of my fictions ever will be. That paring has no story in it. I think we all agree we like struggles in love stories right? Kasumi will show up in next episode, but it might take me some time to get it out. Oh yeah, don't think it's a NaruSaku story because of the little incident in today's chapter,. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Glossary**

_Akatsuki_: Dawn, a group of 9 S-ranked criminals, very strong that are looking to cause trouble. Their goal is to capture the 9 jinkuchi or the 9 demons.

_Katsuyu_: The big slug boss that Tsunade and Sakura summon.

_Nukenin_: missing ninja, criminals.

_Tanuki_: Raccoon dogs.

_Tengu_: Goblins that lived in the mountains of Japanese mythology, they were known to cause mischief. In this story, it's the codename given to identify Akatsuki by Naruto.

* * *

**Techniques**

Garouga / Big tornado spin dog attack (?): A technique that comes from the Inuzuka bloodline. Can only be used with Soutourou. Just like the name says it's a big spinning doggy tornado. User: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru.

Isshi resshin / Will of an earthquake: A shidou style attack, where the user uses her fist to deliver a devastating punch that create an earthquake upon impact, this move is considered deadly as a direct hit can result to death depending the power used by the user. User: Haruno Sakura and Tsunade.

Kuchiyose Katsuya / Summoning Katsuya the slug: A summoning jutsus that summons the powerful slug Katsuya. User must have a contract with the slugs. User: Haruno Sakura, Tsunade.

Orioke / sexy: A very provocative and effective against perverts ninjutsu. The user trasforms himself as a beautiful nude woman giving massive nose bleeds. User: Uzumaki Naruto, Konohamaru.

Shindou style / Impact style: A taijutsu style based on Tsunade power attacks. Moves include the famous isshi resshin that she uses to create earthquakes upon the impact of her fist. User: Haruno Sakura and Tsunade.

Soutourou / Two head wolf: Inuzuka bloodline combination ninjutsu. The user and their dog combine and form a big two headed dog. User: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru.


End file.
